Deep & Green Abyss
by Akariiii
Summary: Después de un tiempo de la batalla por Karakura, Inoue Orihime se ve enfrentada nuevamente a su antiguo captor; haciéndola descubrir que quizá había algo más fuerte que sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. -es un UlquiHime.-
1. From the Dust

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo._

*****

**Deep & Green Abyss**

By KnH

*****

**Capítulo I: **From the dust.

La mujer mantenía la vista fija en un punto desconocido, sus ojos estaban algo carentes del brillo que acostumbraban tener y su rostro en vez de su sonrisa mantenía su boca en una línea recta; era una imagen muy distinta a la que todos sus amigos conocían. El viento primaveral, travieso e imparable jugaba las largas hebras pelirrojas, enredándolo y lanzándolo sobre su rostro en momentos, pero no parecía importarle mucho. Suspiró.

"Inoue" abrió sus manos justo a tiempo para evitar que la lata de jugo cayera bruscamente al suelo.

"Ah… gra… gracias Kurosaki-kun." Le sonrió al muchacho que se apoyaba en la pared, justo donde ella mantenía su espalda fija. Obtuvo una mirada seria en respuesta, para él era obvio que su compañera y amiga se encontraba extraña, pero como siempre prefirió evitarlo. "Pensé que no sabrían que estaba aquí."

"Te 'rastreé'"

"Vaya… supongo que todo ha mejorado." Inoue se levantó de donde estaba sentada y aliso los pliegues de su falda mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo, quizá para alguien que no la conociera también ese gesto era normal, sin embargo para Kurosaki Ichigo verla de esa forma tan melancólica era demasiado irregular.

"Ya debo irme." Alzó su mano para despedirse mientras ella veía su espalda desaparecer tras la puerta de la azotea.

Se quedó en completo silencio, con su cuerpo estático en el sitio donde había estado, se sentía incapaz de caminar hasta no haber sentido el reiatsu de Ichigo no se hubiese alejado lo suficiente. Cuando por fin se sintió sola, se alejó del lugar con la lata de jugo en su mano y sus pensamientos alejados de cualquier realidad presente.

*****

"¿Encontraste a Inoue-san?" Ishida arregló sus gafas mientras esperaba la respuesta del chico de cabello naranja, pero nada llegó. "Hey, Kurosaki"

"¿Qué?" La seca pregunta irritó un poco a Ishida. "Ah, sí… debería venir en camino ya"

"No es que te preocupe demasiado, por lo que veo"

"Es la hora de almuerzo, por qué debería preocuparme por su ausencia…" Aunque sus palabras sonaban tal cual sonaría en cualquier otra ocasión, en su interior sabía que su ausencia no era sólo física y eso lo inquietaba.

"Ishida-kun" La voz de Inoue los sacó de su conversación, el aludido miró a la muchacha serio mientras ella se apoyaba en el asiento que se encontraba delante del puesto de Ishida. "No te preocupes, sólo estaba cansada y pensé que podría dormir"

"Ya ves, dormir" Ichigo repitió la explicación de Inoue hacia Ishida y miró hacia otro lugar, no le gustaba para nada ver esa expresión de forzada alegría en el rostro de Orihime Inoue. "Este idiota que se preocupa por cosas innecesarias, deberías preocuparte por incrementar tus poderes de Quincy antes de estar pensando en sandeces"

"¿Y Sado-kun dónde está?"

"No ha venido hoy… ¿no… no te habías dado cuenta?" Ichigo no pudo evitar que la confusión se colara por sus palabras.

"Cierto, no está… jaja… disculpen" Inoue golpeó suavemente su cabeza, intentando que pasara como un olvido, pero en realidad ni siquiera había notado la falta de su amigo, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho en esos momentos, se sentía distante de ellos por alguna extraña razón.

El resto del día pasó sin más acontecimientos, los últimos días estaban extrañamente tranquilos para todos, por alguna razón las apariciones de Hollows habían disminuido considerablemente; en parte era bueno para los demás, pero no podía dejar de notar una leve sensación de que la calma preveía algo.

Era de noche, Inoue caminaba tranquilamente con bolsas en sus manos, tenía muchísima comida en su casa pero estaba completamente ahogada en su hogar y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir, y qué mejor que usar de excusa la compra de víveres. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando repentinamente sintió en su espalda una energía conocida. Dejó las bolsas y llevó sus manos a sus horquillas, mientras veía como una de las garras de aquel Hollow iba directo a su cuerpo.

"¡Koten Zanshun… lo repelo!" Tsubaki salió disparado hacia el Hollow pero éste lo esquivó fácilmente, Inoue retrocedió. "¡Santen Kesshun!" La barrera creada por los otros tres se erigió delante de ella evitando que el golpe de la criatura la alcanzara. En ese instante vio como la luz de Tsubaki avanzó hasta el monstruo y lo atravesó de plano, haciéndolo desaparecer en el acto. Cuando nuevamente todo estuvo en calma se sintió sumamente confundida. Miró a su alrededor esperando ver a alguien pero ni Ichigo ni Kurosaki estaban ahí, se quedó un momento quieta para ordenar sus ideas. Seguramente no habían alcanzado a llegar, después de todo, la situación se produjo de una forma bastante rápido, y sobraba decir que era una muy confusa.

Cuando estuvo convencida de que ninguno de sus amigos llegaría, recogió sus compras y siguió camino a su hogar, no valía la pena seguir parada en medio de la noche esperando.

Al llegar dejó las bolsas en la entrada y se dirigió a su habitación, las últimas semanas se sentía mentalmente agotada y eso también lograba hacer mella en su salud física; necesitaba, o más bien, quería dormir por días, semanas… tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente que no sabía si deberían encontrarse ahí, tenía emociones reprimidas que quizá debía abandonar pero que por alguna extraña razón, y de una u otra forma, volvían a ella aunque lograse desprenderse por momentos de ellas. Cerró sus ojos, sus párpados se sentían pesados y el sueño por fin le ganó.

Mañana sería otro día, definitivamente sería mejor.

*****

"Ah… aún en ese estado puedo sentir tu energía… qué poder más impresionante…" Una figura casi etérea observaba la inmensidad a su alrededor, se veía diminuto en ese sitio repleto de arena. Alzó o que al parecer eran sus brazos y risa algo tétrica resonó en el lugar. Aspiró unos segundos nutriéndose de las partículas en el aire y sintiendo como poco a poco su fuerza iba regresando, sin embargo seguía en ese estado vaporoso. "ya es tiempo de que regreses…" La arena se arremolinó violentamente delante de su persona. "Recupera tu forma y regresa por y para mí…" Cuando frente a él una figura se formo de entre el polvoroso ambiente no pudo evitar reír aún más diabólicamente, después de todo era el principio de una nueva era, y con su nuevo subordinado destruiría todo el mundo humano, y quién sabía, quizá también la Sociedad de las Almas.

*****

"Buenos días, Inoue-san"

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun… buenos días." Ichigo simplemente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza al igual que Sado, mientras que Ishida golpeaba con su codo a Ichigo invitándolo amablemente a saludar decentemente.

"Hola, Inoue" La chica miró a Ichigo por un segundo y le sonrió, él también se comportaba de forma extraña y eso de alguna manera la confundía. Sus sentimientos hacia él seguían intactos, o por lo menos eso creía ella; pero las cosas no habían vuelto a ser iguales después de la batalla en Hueco Mundo y para Inoue estaba más que claro que Ichigo tenía la misma impresión. Quizá también debería hacer como él y dejar que las cosas decantaran solas, pero ¿y si no decantaban? ¿y si nada cambiaba? Inoue empujó lejos de su cabeza esos pensamientos, tenía fe en que todo volvería a la normalidad, sólo necesitaban procesar las cosas. "Te ves agotada"

"No he dormido bien. Aunque creo que me quedé pensando en la batalla de ayer, Tsubaki estuvo muy bien ¿sabes?"

"¿Batalla?" Ichigo quedó confundido, mientras que Ishida y Sado se miraban el uno al otro intentando comprender. "¿De qué batalla hablas? ¿Un Hollow?"

"Bueno, sí… pensé que no habrían alcanzado a llegar y por eso no los espere… así que perdón por no quedarme a informar y…"

"Anoche no sentimos ningún reiatsu extraño" Ishida sentenció por fin. "Ni siquiera el de tus Rikka."

"¿Cómo es eso de que te atacaron? Explícame."

"Explícanos" Ishida corrigió al impulsivo Ichigo.

"No entiendo…" Inoue no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara sus dudas. "No bromeen, jaja… si era sólo un Hollow débil, quizá por eso no le sintieron"

"pero tampoco sentimos tu reiatsu…"

"Es como dice ella" Ichigo paró en seco la teoría de Ishida, no necesitaba preocuparse más de la cuenta, y la cara de Inoue le indicaba que quería dejar el tema.

Inoue se mantuvo durante toda la mañana en silencio y despistada, ni siquiera se preocupó de anotar ninguno de los apuntes de clases; sentía la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella pero no quiso siquiera mirar.

Las horas pasaban como si el día no fuese a terminar nunca, y lo único que quería era que terminara pronto el día, necesitaba estar tranquila. Entonces el sonido que anunciaba el término de las clases le llegó como un regalo del cielo, tomó sus cosas y se levantó, antes de que su figura se perdiera de la vista de los demás se volteó con una sonrisa y se despidió de sus amigos, pero Ichigo se mantuvo sentado en su lugar, sin mirarla ni responderle. Sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza y sin decir más abandonó el lugar; no era el momento de preguntar nada.

Ichigo vio a la pelirroja abandonar el salón, también pudo ver el rostro que ella tenía y la verdad no sabía muy bien como actuar con ella, tampoco se le daba muy bien apelar a la sensibilidad así que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen. Ishida golpeó con algo de fuerza la cabeza de Ichigo intentando captar su atención.

"No crees que debieras ser un poco más amable, luego de todo lo que ha pasado este último tiempo te comportas como si no te importara nada. Y más encima dejando de lado el pequeñísimo detalle que anoche fue atacada por un Hollow y no nos dimos cuenta; por si no te has dado cuenta antes, ella es una chica especial y aunque sonría a veces es sólo por fuera y…"

"Ya lo sé" Ichigo se levantó con su semblante serio. "No me interesa que me lo repitas."

Sin decir más, salió del salón de clases dejando a Ishida con las palabras en la boca y una profunda molestia. Ichigo mantenía su mirada fija al frente, caminando de forma brusca e ignorando a los otros chicos que lo miraban ante su violenta caminata, un gesto de profundo malestar estaba grabado en su rostro y su ceño estaba fruncido. Mantenía sus puños cerrados firmemente intentando calmarse.

Ene se instante necesitaba entender las cosas, no es que fuera una preocupación importante, pero en cierta forma se sentía incómodo viendo a Inoue de esa forma; porque ella no era así, o por lo menos la Inoue que conoció antes no lo era.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando…?" _

*****

Había salido de clases hace horas ya, pero no tenía intención alguna de llegar a su casa a estar completamente sola en un lugar vacío. Por lo menos ese parque era amplio, y aunque no había nadie por lo menos no era un espacio cerrado. Se sentó en un columpio y comenzó a balancearse lentamente, con su mente pensando en cosas triviales e intentando borrar la imagen de Ichigo ignorándola en el salón, de repente el ambiente se tornó pesado, repleto de un fuerte reiatsu; observó a todos lados hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio una Garganta comenzar a abrirse en el cielo.

"Pero qué…" Inoue se levantó e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, preparándose para lo que sabía vendría, pero nada sucedió, sólo el silencio. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese parque, estaba en una especie de vacío temporal, miró a su alrededor pero todo unos kilómetros a la redonda parecía estar dentro de los perímetros de esa área.

"¡Inoue!"

"¡Inoue-san!" se giró hacia donde las voces ya conocidas provenían pero no vio nada, hasta que una grieta se abrió en lo que parecía simplemente aire.

"Ishida-kun… ¡Kurosaki-kun!" no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver esas caras conocidas, pero entonces la criatura que no había salido antes, se lanzó contra los dos; Inoue llamó Tsubaki pero éste no respondió, sus Rikka no respondían así que nuevamente se sentía un estorbo. Miró al cielo horrorizada al ver que miles de Hollows, de distinto nivel, aparecían de la inmensa Garganta, atacando todos a Ishida e Ichigo. No entendió por qué ella no era víctima de ataques, al contrario, los monstruos parecían querer evitar que sus amigos llegasen a ella. Intentó avanzar pero de la nada sintió su cuerpo paralizarse.

Ichigo logró hacerse camino a través de la masa de Hollows mientras Ishida se encargaba de ellos, e intentó alcanzar a Inoue; estiró sus dedos para tomar su mano, al tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo; entonces un golpe frío azotó la mente de Inoue. Esa escena la había vivido antes, ésa era una imagen conocida, no la misma persona, pero el mismo gesto… cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de rozarse cuando fue apartado violentamente por la negación proveniente de la Garganta. "¡Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue gritó intentando salir de esa barrera sin éxito, lentamente la imagen de Ichigo se iba empequeñeciendo. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, cerró sus ojos cuando fue completamente absorbida por la Garganta.

"¡Kurosaki!" Ishida llegó donde Ichigo se mantenía quieto, con los ojos algo desorbitados mirando el lugar donde segundos antes Inoue hubo desaparecido.

"Ella…" Comenzó con su voz ronca, como si raspara. "Ella… desapareció…"

"Kurosaki…"

"De nuevo… no pude hacer nada…" Ichigo apretó su mandíbula, causando que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzara a correr por sus labios por la fuerza, se agachó y violentamente azotó su puño contra el suelo, dejando un forado considerable. "Maldita sea… ¡Maldita sea!"

*****

Podía sentir el viento a su alrededor soplar con violencia, pero no podía abrir sus ojos, estaba semiconsciente. Luchando contra una fuerza mayor que le decía que se mantuviese con sus ojos cerrados, despegó sus párpados y observó. Estaba tirada en el suelo de alguna parte, alzó la vista y el cielo estaba ahí, negro. Se levantó con dificultad y analizó el sitio, abrió su boca sin emitir sonido cuando pudo reconocerlo.

"Las Noches…" Susurró para sí misma viendo el enorme palacio blanco. "Pero…"

"Las Noches es un lugar anticuado…" Una voz casi de ultratumba le contestó a su duda tácita. "No necesito un castillo de un rey derrocado. Necesito uno que esté a mi nivel…"

"¿Quién es?" Buscó el lugar de donde provenía la voz. "Salga de dónde esté…"

"Pensé que tu poder sería más espectacular… pero realmente… fue demasiado fácil inhabilitarlo…" Recordó que su Koten Zanshun no había respondido.

"Muéstrate…"

"No hay necesidad de que mi señor se muestre ante una escoria humana como tú" Miró directamente al pasillo que se abría frente a ella, conocía esa voz. Claro que sí, la había escuchado muchas veces… retrocedió un paso cuando una figura comenzó a aparecer de la oscuridad.

"Imposible…" comenzó reconociendo a quien le hablaba a lo lejos. "Yo… te vi… desvanecerte…"

"Recibe a nuestra invitada como es debido." La criatura avanzó a una velocidad que era imposible para ella y la sujetó por su cuello, sin hacer presión, Inoue se mantuvo firme, sin flaquear. "Ulquiorra…"

*****

*****

**NdA: **Bueno, debo admitirlo, desde el momento en que apareció este personaje con su cara de tristeza absoluta y su personalidad de los mil demonios me enamoré, y no pude evitar que mi mente amplia tramara muchas historias referidas a la chica a la que tanto acoso con preguntas, es que, no era algo normal. Y aunque Tite repita mil veces que esto es un Shônen, nadie me saca de la cabeza que la relación Ulquiorra e Inoue tenía mensajes subliminales xD. Bueno, ojalá les guste, no me fusilen y me dejen R/R. gracias por haber leído mis desvaríos, y sigan leyendo que creo que será largo. Todo por el trauma que sufrí viendo como desaparecía T_____T

**KnH.**


	2. Lost in Darkness

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenecen, sino a Tite Kubo asesino de Ulquiorra T___T, por ahí verán otros dos que sí son míos =D…

*****

*****

**Capítulo II: **Lost in Darkness.

"Recibe a nuestra invitada como es debido." La criatura avanzó a una velocidad que era imposible para ella y la sujetó por su cuello, sin hacer presión, Inoue se mantuvo firme, sin flaquear. "Ulquiorra…"

Orihime miró fijamente al monstruo con forma semejante a un humano que mantenía sus dedos fijos sobre su cuello, controlando su fuerza. Él la miraba sin expresar ninguna emoción, sus ojos verdes carentes de brillo seguían intactos, su rostro también, sin embargo la ropa que vestía era distinta en color, mas en forma era idéntica.

"OH… pensé que llorarías de terror al ver a mi nuevo aliado…" La voz que salía de algún lugar sonaba algo decepcionada de ver que Orihime simplemente miraba a Ulquiorra, sin dar muestras de estar nerviosa, asustada o confundida. Ella no podía negar que sí le costaba entender que él estuviese frente a ella, tomándola por el cuello como si fuese a partírselo y con la misma expresión desinteresada de antes. "Me preguntaba si el Shinigami de cabello naranja estará interesado en jugar conmigo…" Más que hablarle Orihime parecía hablar para sí mismo, ajeno completamente a la presencia de Ulquiorra e Inoue. "En fin… creo que puedo pensarlo en otra ocasión… simplemente quería ver la reacción al tomar a alguno de sus afectos…"

"¿Quién eres?" Orihime preguntó al aire, sin despegar sus ojos de los del ex espada.

"Ulquiorra… suelta a la humana…" El agarre en el cuello de Orihime cedió al instante, mientras que el pálido ser ladeaba su cuerpo para observar hacia la oscuridad que se extendía unos metros más allá. "No sé, me siento molesto…"

Inoue comenzaba a impacientarse ante la poca atención a sus preguntas, el ser que estaba por sobre el ex espada parecía no tomarle importancia al hecho de que la había sacado a la fuerza de su mundo; sólo, aparentemente, por diversión. Empuñó una de sus manos, quería salir de ahí y al lugar que mirara no parecía haber rastro de alguna salida; meditó sus ideas de escape y las reconsideró al volver su mirada a la figura distante de Ulquiorra.

"No veo razón de mi estancia aquí" Orihime insistió. "Ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrarte ante mí o explicar tus motivos. Es… muy cobarde de tu parte…" Se paralizó al ver la mirada cortante que Ulquiorra le envió, al parecer no le agradaba que ofendieran a su nuevo titiritero. "¿Quién eres?"

"La verdad es que no sabría decirte… soy el polvo… soy el viento… soy… simplemente yo…" Orihime no pudo evitar reír ante la explicación de la voz, ni siquiera era una risa en forma de burla; era algo completamente inocente.

"Ulquiorra…" No supo en qué momento pasó, pero en sólo segundos estuvo tumbada en el suelo con un dolor infernal en su cuerpo, el arrancar se mantenía en el lugar que antes ella ocupaba, la diferencia es que ahora ella estaba a metros de distancia. Se incorporó lentamente, adolorida e incómoda.

"No sé qué ganas teniéndome aquí pero la verdad dudo que…"

"¡Cállate! Me enfermas, con tu actitud de inocencia; con tus ojos desafiantes y tus preguntas sin sentido. Eres una humana insolente. Debería arrancarte la vida en este sitio y dejarte aquí en el olvido pero eso sería funesto para mis planes" El lugar se quedó en silencio por unos minutos que parecieron eternos. "Ya… es mejor que regreses pero… estás muy sana ¿no? Así no asustaré a nadie… Qué hago… qué hago…" Orihime sujeto las mangas de su ropa, aquellas palabras sonaban extremadamente macabras. Cómo alguien podía hablar de esa forma tan sádica… buscando una forma de lastimarla sólo para asustar. Aunque parecía un ser bastante extraño, quedaba en evidencia que su mente era muy enferma. "Ya sé… quizá debería cortarte un brazo… o una pierna… quizá sacarte un ojo o algo… pero eres muy bonita; ya sé… te golpearé hasta que me ruegues tu propia muerte…"

"¿Ya es mi turno?" Repentinamente una voz burlesca irrumpió en la especie de salón, no era la misma que hablaba cobijada en las sombras, tampoco la del arrancar sin emociones.

"Sí, sí… como quieras…"

"Entonces… qué tal" Orihime sintió pasos desde tras una columna, casi por reflejo invoco el Soten Kisshun pero lo vio despedazarse frente a ella por el golpe de una silueta conocida. La presión espiritual de aquel ataque fue increíblemente potente, el sólo roce la había enviado contra una pared. Azotó su cuerpo con violencia, resbalando hasta el ángulo entre el piso y la muralla.

"Kuro…saki-kun…" Miró al hombre que caminaba sonriendo con sarcasmo. "No…" Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca pudo distinguirlo, era muy parecido a cuando Ichigo comenzaba a luchar utilizando su máscara Vizard. Sus pensamientos fueron brutalmente interrumpidos cuando nuevamente sintió un dolor punzante en su cuerpo, aquel Hollow que se asimilaba a Ichigo la golpeaba continuamente, gritó de dolor pero poco parecía importarle a su adversario. Intentó alcanzar sus horquillas pero su brazo dio contra el piso, sujeto por uno de los pies del monstruo.

"¿Duele?" La pregunta parecía sobrar, él sabía bien qué se sentía pero disfrutaba viendo el sufrimiento de la chica. Orihime no respondió, su respiración se estaba haciendo dificultosa pero no se rindió. Sacando fuerzas de quién sabe dónde estiró su pierna juntando la fuerza necesaria y pateó en los tobillos a su oponente. "Perra…" Inoue se alejó como pudo al ver que en el extremo de los dedos del Hollow comenzaba a formarse una esfera brillante. Con lo débil que estaba físicamente, su Soten Kisshun no soportaría un Cero a esa distancia. "¡¡Ja!!… ¡¡ahora escapas maldita mujer… esto será divertido…!!"

"_Por lo menos… él no está aquí para ver mi humillante espectáculo… Perdón, Kurosaki-kun…" _Orihime cerró sus ojos, qué más podía hacer a esa distancia y tan herida como se encontraba.

"¿Qué haces? ¡¡Suéltame!! Me autorizaron para esto, quita tus manos de mí, te vencieron una vez, dudo que puedas hacer algo la segunda."

"Te excedes…" Orihime abrió súbitamente sus ojos para ver al dueño de la voz que había detenido su ejecución. La conocía muy bien, había estado durante mucho tiempo conviviendo con aquel sujeto, lo había visto desaparecer frente a sus ojos intentando sostener sus manos. "Es hora de que te devuelvas a tu mundo, mujer." Con un solo movimiento su atacante quedó del otro lado del lugar. Y con la misma rapidez que lo alejó de ella, desenfundó su zampakutou y la enterró en el suelo, Orihime no tuvo ni tiempo de sujetarse cuando se sintió cayendo por una Garganta.

"Eh… Ulquiorra… esa perra debía morir…" El Hollow con la apariencia de Ichigo dijo limpiando la sangre de su boca producto del golpe de Ulquiorra, éste simplemente lo miró y abandonó el lugar.

"Gemini, no lo provoques." Fue la única orden que dio la voz misteriosa entre risas, parecía divertirse con el espectáculo. "Ya tendrás oportunidad de probar la sangre de esa mujer… y la de los demás humanos…"

*****

"¡Inoue!" Ichigo corrió hasta donde el cuerpo de la chica cayó pesadamente, ella simplemente sonrió, notoriamente cansada y adolorida.

"Tadaima… Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo la miró un segundo intensamente.

"Okaeri…" Sonaba bastante inocente en voz de Inoue, mas Ichigo podía notar la ironía en sus palabras. La tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del lugar con cuidado, evitando lastimar más su maltrecho cuerpo.

Orihime pensó que había pasado horas en aquel extraño lugar, sin embargo no habían sido más de treinta minutos; para Ichigo habían sido eternos, Ishida lo había intentado convencer de hacer turnos mas sólo había conseguido un puñetazo en respuesta, ante esto el Quincy sólo había dicho algo sobre investigar y se había marchado. Inoue mantenía sus ojos cerrados pero estaba consciente, sentía el viento contra su rostro mientras Ichigo corría con ella en brazos, también sentía el corazón del Shinigami latiendo a mil por horas, no supo si por la actividad o porque estaba alterado. Se sentía sumamente cálido estar en ese lugar.

"Yo…"

"No digas nada, estamos ya cerca de Urahara" Orihime obedeció y guardó silencio. No pasó más de un minuto cuando escuchó la voz de Urahara ordenar traer distintas cosas para curarle. "…Entonces desapareció…"

Inoue escuchaba a medias a Ichigo explicar lo sucedido a Urahara y posiblemente también a Yoruichi. Entendía a medias también las respuestas de sus receptores, ya tendría tiempo para ponerse al tanto, en ese instante sentía cada hueso de su cuerpo completamente molido, no le haría mal dormir por un tiempo.

*****

Orihime se sentó en el futón donde estuvo reposando durante un tiempo desconocido para ella. Alzó su brazo y estaba vendado y entablillado, seguramente la presión ejercida por el Hollow con la apariencia de Ichigo había logrado fracturarlo. Movió con suavidad su ropa y pudo ver que tus costillas también estaban vendadas, al igual que otras partes de su cuerpo. Tomó un profundo respiro y se levantó, parecía que se derrumbaría por el dolor, pero soportó.

"¡Inoue-san! ¿Un té?" Urahara sonaba informal como siempre, parecía no tomarle el peso a su apariencia a pesar de que internamente el guardara todas sus preguntas para un momento más apropiado. Orihime se sentó frente Urahara, aceptando la taza de té con una sonrisa.

"Esto… Urahara-san… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

"Veamos… un par de días. Dormiste bastante" La voz sonaba como si contara algún tipo de chiste. "Sí que te han golpeado…" Su tono de voz se volvió más serio.

"Un poco"

"Nos dijo que fuiste 'absorbida'"

"Así fue…"

"¿Absorbida hacia dónde?"

"Era… una especie de palacio…" Urahara bebió de su taza.

"¿Quién te golpeó?" Orihime miró el humo saliente de su taza, formando formas y perdiéndose en el aire.

"No recuerdo…" No levantó su mirada, sabía que Urahara Kisuke la observaba, analizándola.

Sus nervios estaban al límite, sentía los ojos inquisidores de Urahara sobre ella, estaba a punto de salir de ahí. No sabía por qué no quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido allí, necesitaba primero procesar todo pero al parecer para Urahara esa no era una opción, y su expresión así se lo daba a entender.

"Ah… Kurosaki-san ha llegado" Anunció volviendo a su tono despreocupado, sin embargo Orihime pareció descolocarse. No lo había sentido.

"Inoue…" Miró a Ichigo, éste la miraba con la culpa a flor de piel. "No pude protegerte."

"No pasa nada" Sonrió agitando su mano sana en el aire, bajándole el perfil a la situación.

"Te juro que…"

"No, Kurosaki-kun, estoy bien."

Ichigo se acercó con rapidez y se arrodilló frente a ella, agachando su cabeza, Orihime sintió su pecho apretarse ante esto, no deseaba ser nuevamente un estorbo para él y tampoco quería que se sintiera culpable por una situación que nadie previó.

"Perdóname"

"No hay nada que deba perdonarte, Kurosaki-kun… nadie pensó en esto…"

"Inoue…" Orihime llevó su mano hasta el cabello de Ichigo y deslizó sus dedos con suavidad a través de él, Ichigo se sorprendió ante esto, no esperaba algo así. "Inoue…"

"No siempre debes protegerme, creo que tu labor como Shinigami es proteger al pueblo de Karakura, y pensar en que debas perder tu valioso tiempo en nimiedades como ésta es…"

"Si no puedo proteger a mis amigos, entonces tampoco podré proteger a todo un pueblo." Levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Orihime. "¿Quién te lastimó?"

"No lo sé…"

"¿Quién?" Un leve tono de impaciencia.

"No sé quien habitaba ese lugar… pero… te vi…"

"¿Qué?"

"Era tu viva imagen… pero tus ojos estaban sedientos de sangre… y tu sonrisa era macabra…"

"No puede ser…" inmediatamente llegó la imagen de su parte Hollow a su mente, pero era imposible…

"Estoy cansada…"

Orihime se levantó y salió del lugar en silencio, dejando a Ichigo completamente confundido ante su historia.

*****

"Levántate, Ichigo" De mala gana respondió a la orden que recibió entre sueños, cayéndose al piso al ver a la mujer de cabello negro y baja estatura.

"¡¡¡Rukia!!! ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí?!"

"Silencio" La chica tapó la boca y nariz de Ichigo con su mano, éste rápidamente iba colorándose de azul por la falta de aire. "Es una orden"

"¿Orden?"

"Así es"

"¿Qué tipo de orden?"

"Se han notificado de apariciones de Hollows en esta área" Ichigo alzó una ceja, no veía lo extraño en aquel dato.

"Como siempre."

"¡No!" Un golpe en su cabeza evitó que siguiera interrumpiendo la explicación de Rukia. "No son ataques normales…" Rukia sacó un periódico y apuntó a los obituarios. "Esta gente… fue atacada…"

"Si estaban muertos no veo lo extraño, quizá vagaban y…"

"Fueron atacados mientras vivían… les obligaron a separar su cuerpo de su alma, cortaron su cadena y fueron… masacrados…" El rostro de Ichigo palideció ante esto, era algo increíble. "Por otra parte… también se han detectado aperturas de Gargantas en el Rukongai y en el Sereitei , éstas sin apariciones de Hollows de ninguna clase."

"¿Quién abriría Portales sólo por llamar la atención?"

"Personalmente dudo que sea sólo por eso, pero no se puede hacer apreciaciones adelantadas, el I+D está a cargo actualmente pero…"

"No han descubierto nada"

"Exactamente."

"Entonces te ordenaron venir a reclutarme nuevamente"

"Bueno… no fue una orden…" Rukia desvió su mirada.

"No entiendo nada."

"Byakuya nii-sama dijo que tal vez sería necesario de tus poderes…"

"Inoue…"

"Lo sé… también nos enteramos de aquello, la vigilamos durante unos días desde que pasó eso pero no se vio más actividad en las cercanías de Inoue… la verdad… tampoco hemos sentido su reiatsu…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Acaso no lo sientes?" Rukia suspiró "Tan idiota como siempre. Inoue al parecer perdió la energía del Shun Shun Rikka."

Ichigo se levantó con rapidez agarrando una chaqueta con prisa. No tenía tiempo para dejar a Kon; Rukia completamente resignada salió tras él. A velocidad 'humana' realmente demoró en llegar a casa de Inoue. Golpeó su puerta sin medir su fuerza, esperando que ésta se abriera rápidamente.

Inoue despertó de su profundo dormir por lo fuerte del llamado a su puerta, restregó sus ojos y se levantó con el cabello desordenado.

A tropezones llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta todavía restregando sus ojos, frente a ella estaba Ichigo, apoyado con una de sus manos en el umbral y respirando agitadamente, sus ojos parecían chispear por la intensidad.

"¿Qué ocurrió cuando te absorbieron a Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo empezó sin tomarse ninguna pausa para recuperar el aliento.

"Idiota ¿piensas quedarte aquí afuera con este frío? Inoue, por favor."

"¡Kuchiki-san!" Orihime se alejó de la puerta y dejó entrar a los dos. "¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?"

"Respóndeme por favor Inoue, qué fue lo que pasó en Hueco Mundo… ¿por qué allí llegaste, verdad?"

"Sí"

"Inoue, estamos pasando por sucesos desconocidos, aquí en el mundo humano y en la Sociedad de las Almas… pensamos que tal vez tu experiencia tenga algo que ver con esto."

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…" Inoue parecía aproblemada con tener que hablar de su accidente.

"Inoue ¿has usado tus Shun Shun Rikka?" Inoue llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón, pensativa.

"Bueno, no he tenido la oportunidad. No he querido forzar a Ayame y Shun'o a malgastar su energía si puedo curarme por mi cuenta. Son sólo heridas leves."

"Convócalos" Ichigo casi ordenó.

"Soten Kisshun…" Orihime llamó pero nada sucedió. "¡Soten Kisshun!"

"Entonces no era sólo un error…"

"¿Por qué?" La voz de Orihime sonó profundamente angustiada ante la falta de sus hadas.

"No lo sé…"

"Inoue ¿viste a alguien más?" Nuevamente la voz cortante de Ichigo.

"Me hablaba alguien… pero nunca lo vi."

"¿Nadie más?" Orihime revivió mentalmente cada momento en ese lugar, especialmente los relacionados con aquel ser renacido.

"Nadie."

"Ichigo, vámonos." Rukia se levantó tomando a Ichigo por el brazo. "Inoue, vendré a verte para aclarar bien las cosas."

"Sí"

"Este idiota piensa que puede aparecer a cualquier hora y será bien recibido. No sabe nada de modales."

"Inoue" Ichigo la miró "Arreglaremos lo que esté fallando con tus Rikka, lo prometo."

"Sí" Una sonrisa honesta sobrevino a su respuesta. "_No sé por qué no puedo decirte que está aquí nuevamente…"_

*****

"Ulquiorra…"

"Burakku-sama"

"Quiero a ese Shinigami de cabello naranja en mis manos"

"Sí, Burakku-sama"

"También quiero las cabezas del Gotei como trofeos…"

"Sí, Burakku-sama…" Las respuestas eran automáticas. No había tiempo para cuestionar los deseos de su Señor. No era capaz de sentir otra cosa que lealtad hacia aquel que lo había rescatado del mismo polvo y le había entregado una nueva oportunidad para hacer lo que sea que hubiese sucedido antes de su desintegración. La verdad no tenía ningún recuerdo de lo pasado, y su Señor tampoco se encargaba de aclararlo diciendo que eran cosas sin importancia. Sin embargo no había podido evitar detener la ejecución de aquella desagradable humana.

Su cuerpo se había movido como por una fuerza mayor, su mente le ordenaba evitar la muerte de esa mujer y por un instante al verla desaparecer en la Garganta una sensación parecida al asco lo invadió, disolviéndose tan rápido como había llegado. No entendía sus acciones, pero tampoco le importaba hacerlo. Lo único claro era que seguiría las órdenes de Burakku y destruiría, junto a su ejército, el mundo humano y la Sociedad de las Almas.

Ulquiorra abandonó el cuarto completamente oscuro y se dirigió por un pasillo largo a un lugar desconocido. Ese sitio le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. Sus recuerdos quizá ayudarían en eso pero habían desaparecido en su reintegración.

"Oye, Ulquiorra… Me debes una muy grande…"

"No recuerdo deberte nada, Gemini…" No se detuvo en su camino.

"No por ser la mano derecha de Burakko-sama eres intocable" Ulquiorra se detuvo y alzó la vista hasta el alto techo del lugar. Realmente ese sitio le resultaba familiar.

"¿Me estás retando, Gemini?" Una risa ahogada sonó en la oscuridad.

"Mataré a esa perra desgraciada"

"Haz lo que quieras" Siguió su camino.

"Eso debiste decirme antes de dejarla escapar…"

Ignorando éste último comentario, Ulquiorra desapareció en otra dimensión; no entendía la razón por la cual las palabras de Gemini le resultaban desagradables. Tampoco le hacía gracia haber sido la causa de que la vida de esa humana no se hubiera extinguido, pero no quedaba más que remediarlo la próxima vez.

"_Con mis propias manos…" _Con estos pensamientos dejó que su mente se perdiera en la oscuridad absoluta en la que se encontraba en ese instante. Ya habría tiempo para aclararse…

*****

*****

**NdA: **Bien, por lo menos ya se sabe el nombre de la voz en off, aunque obviamente con eso no se aclara nada. Y tampoco se aclara la razón por la cual Orihime ha perdido su capacidad de invocar a sus haditas mágicas; también me falta mucho para explayarme acerca del deseo de destrucción de Burakku y su fascinación por hacer cosas extrañas como las Gargantas en el Rukongai y en el sereitei. Este personaje es un verdadero caos, de verdad tngo todo en mi cabecita para ordenar su mente siniestra y algo infantil

Espero les haya gustado, les dejo la duda sobre muchas cosas y gracias por leer. Agradeciendo tbm que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto. Y obviamente enviando un saludo enorme a las personas que leyeron el anterior y se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un r/r, se que a veces cuesta, pero se agradece un montón.

Se despide con un abrazo desde las tinieblas junto a su Ulquiorra, **KnH.**


	3. Batalla Mental

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite –destructor de ilusiones- Kubo (por qué tenía que matarle T___T)

************

************

**Capítulo III: Batalla mental**

"¡Ichigo!"

"¿Ah?" El chico de cabello naranja reaccionó ante el llamado. "Ah, Tatsuki."

"¿Dónde está Orihime? no contesta en su casa y no ha venido" Ichigo la miró por un instante y luego siguió con su mirada perdida en la nada, ignorando a la chica. "Ichigo"

"Ya va ¿por qué debería saberlo? No soy su niñero o algo así."

"Idiota…" Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la muchacha que abandonaba su sitio para salir del salón molesta; no tenía intención de comentar algo que ni él tenía claro así que era mejor dejarlo así.

"Es bastante insensible de tu parte contestar de esa manera, Kurosaki."

"Vale"

"Es en serio, estás actuando extraño los últimos días y hoy estás especialmente insoportable."

"Nadie te obliga a estar parado ahí como un idiota, Ishida"

"Ichigo" Ladeó un poco su cabeza para ver la imponente figura de Sado junto a Ishida. "¿Ella está bien?"

"Sí, sí. Rukia está con ella ahora, no dejó que me quedara según porque estoy alterado y otras estupideces"

"¿Kuchiki-san está aquí?"

"Que ella explique luego, no tengo ganas"

"Entonces es grave." Silencio por parte del Shinigami. "Eh, Ichigo… deberías ser más comunicativo, si pasa algo también es nuestro deber…"

"No es nada, Rukia puede explicarles luego, un tiempo mínimo de ignorancia no cambiará nada las cosas." Por primera vez durante toda la conversación Ishida pudo notar que el rostro de Ichigo se veía demasiado molesto.

"¿Así que Kuchiki-san estará en casa de Inoue-san? Iremos allá entonces."

"Vayan" Ichigo se volteó para ignorarlos. "Empezaran las clases, mejor vuelven a sus lugares." Sado e Ishida dejaron a Ichigo tranquilo, era bastante notorio que no deseaba estar en compañía, y que también estaba bastante irritable.

"¿Irás también?" Ishida habló a Sado mientras acomodaba sus gafas, como siempre.

"Sí, algo pasa y si Ichigo no está en condiciones de comunicárnoslo es mejor ir a la primera fuente."

"Vamos entonces."

Ambos salieron del lugar casi corriendo un segundo antes de que el sonido que anunciaba el inicio de las clases se escuchara en todo el edificio. Era mejor ir en ese momento para encontrar a Rukia junto a Orihime, también estaban preocupados por ella ya que también habían notado su desaparición, hablando de su reiatsu.

*****

Orihime estaba arrodillada, con la cabeza baja, notoriamente afectada por su situación, Rukia había cesado sus palabras hacía sólo un segundo, y la observaba con preocupación, aparentemente Inoue seguía siendo la misma, sonreía cuando le hablaban y hablaba de forma soñadora en momentos; mas no era capas de ocultar en sus ojos que internamente pasaba por procesos que nadie conocía, y que estaba muy lejos de ser la misma chica alegre que veía todo positivo.

Por un segundo Rukia quiso entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Orihime, se habían hecho muy cercanas y no podía evitar solidarizar con su situación.

"Inoue" La pelinegra comenzó a hablar, para cortar aquel silencio. "No debes preocuparte, encontraremos la razón por la cual no reacciona tu poder, por el momento sólo quedar recuperar bien aquel brazo y estarás completamente sana para luchar."

"Kuchiki-san… después de estos ataques extraños de Hollows, y de las apariciones en la Sociedad de las Almas… se avecina algo grave ¿No es así?"

"El gotei 13 está siempre preparado, Ichigo también lo está… no debes preocuparte por eso, además hemos enfrentado cosas muy peligrosas y hemos salido victoriosos, no veo razón por la cual deba pasar lo contrario ahora."

"Quizá sólo sea alguna anomalía en Hueco Mundo…"

"No sé, esos ataques a humanos…"

"_Vamos Orihime, háblale de lo que viste… no puedes guardarte algo así después de lo que te ha contado Kuchiki-san…" _Inoue contó mentalmente hasta diez. "Kuchiki-san…"

"¿Sí?" Rukia vio la expresión de culpa en los ojos de Inoue.

"Yo… oculté algo…" Siguió mirando a Rukia sintiendo que lo que iba a hacer era traicionar a alguien, a pesar de que su lealtad debía estar junto a estas personas que la habían protegido tantas veces. "En aquel sitio…" Dudó. "En aquel sitio, si reconocí a alguien."

"¿A quién?"

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime comenzó a arrepentirse de lo que diría. "En ese sitio estaba Ulquiorra." Pudo ver el rostro desencajado de Rukia, sujetó su brazo al momento que vio que ella saldría corriendo a informar.

"¿Qué haces? Debemos decirle a los demás, debo informarlo al Gotei, Inoue."

"Espera… es que… no se si realmente fue eso…"

"No importa Inoue, si algo así sucedió puede ser que hayas estado teniendo algún tipo de ilusión o algo, pero significa que es algo que está más allá de lo que vagamente creíamos."

El timbre sonó. Se sintió bastante aliviada, por lo menos el llamado había logrado que Rukia volviera a su sitio, aunque no había sido capaz de borrar aquella expresión de preocupación y consternación.

"Sado-kun, Ishida-kun" Orihime les dejó entrar e inconscientemente recorrió con su mirada las afueras.

"No vino" Sonrió ante esta respuesta.

"Entiendo."

"Kuchiki-san, qué bueno encontrarte aquí, Kurosaki fue incapaz de explicarnos las cosas así que pensamos que lo mejor era venir a la fuente. Además también estábamos preocupados por Inoue-san."

Orihime se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para sus nuevos invitados; escuchaba la conversación entre los tres, aún no llegaban al punto de los hechos, simplemente ella les explicaba que Byakuya era quien le había enviado y que su capitán había respaldado esa idea, convenciendo a Yamamoto de enviarla como mensajera.

Ishida vio a Orihime entrar en el comedor con una bandeja con dos tazas extra y otro poco de té, le ayudó a sostenerlo ya que para ella hacerlo con una mano debía ser difícil. Luego de que sirviera a sus invitados vio como el semblante de Rukia se volvió completamente serio.

"La razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque se han registrado ataques de Hollows a humanos, separando sus almas y literalmente masacrándolos. También por que se han avistado Gargantas dentro del Rukongai... al igual que en Sereitei…"

"¿Los están invadiendo?" Sado preguntó seriamente.

"No, simplemente son los portales. Al momento de avistarse la anomalía, el gotei se moviliza pero nada llega."

"Una distracción…" Ishida meditó.

"También se pensó en esa posibilidad, sin embargo en ningún lugar se registro actividad al momento de abrirse la Garganta."

"Eso suena absurdo"

"Así es."

"¿Y qué pasa con Inoue-san?" Ishida la miró un segundo. "Tiene algo que ver con el ataque que sufrió?"

"También se pensó en eso, y estuvo bajo vigilancia durante un periodo determinado, pero nada sucedió tampoco."

"Pero el poder de sus Rikka no es perceptible."

"Ah, te diste cuenta." Rukia sujetó su mentón, pensativa. "Bueno, hicimos la prueba y efectivamente no responden a la invocación de Inoue, no sabría decir por qué…"

"Tal vez se dañaron en el ataque que sufrió. Estuvo bastante mal herida." Sado dijo serio, como siempre.

"Sado-kun… Ishida-kun… no es nada, estoy segura que es a causa de mi estado físico que no puedo controlar mi poder." Orihime dijo con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

"Inoue, diles lo demás"

"Sí."

"¿Algo más?"

"En el ataque… uno de los que estaban allí…" Tomó una bocanada de aire. "El cuarto espada…" Los ojos de Ishida se abrieron de par en par, él había presenciado en primera persona la lucha entre ese ser e Ichigo, y no podía negar que lo que había vivido era completamente impresionante, los poderes de ese espada estaban fuera de su comprensión, al igual que los de Ichigo.

"Es imposible."

"Quizá fue mi imaginación…" Sado miraba silenciosamente, analizando la situación. Rukia hacía lo mismo.

"Es imposible que sea él porque ambos vimos como se desvaneció." Orihime bajó la vista ante este comentario, de alguna forma, se sentía extraña al recordar ese suceso, para Ishida no pasó desapercibido el halo de tristeza que la invadió. "Kurosaki le derrotó."

"Sí." Sonrió nuevamente dejando de lado la sensación de tristeza.

"De cualquier forma, ilusión o no, debemos decírselo a Kurosaki, estará bastante interesado en esto."

"No creo que…" Inoue comenzó.

"Tienes razón, lo mejor será comentarlo con Ichigo"

Orihime no dijo nada más, qué podía hacer si las tres personas que la acompañaban creían que lo mejor era informar a Ichigo de la situación.

Después de aquella mini reunión, ella se mantuvo silenciosa hasta que nuevamente quedó sola en su casa; agradeció tácitamente cuando los tres abandonaron su hogar, no dijo nada cuando Rukia le dijo que se encargaría de informar a la Sociedad de las Almas y a Ichigo, tampoco reaccionó cuando Ishida y Sado le dieron sus ánimos y dijeron que la esperaban de vuelta en clases; pero lo que denotó completo desinterés en la situación, fue cuando Ishida informó que Tatsuki estaba preocupada por ella y que deseaba verla.

"Si es que llegase a ser cierto… nuevamente tendré que verte desaparecer… ¿Ulquiorra?..." Se lanzó a su cama cuando estuvo sola, quería superar aquella etapa de melancolía y volver a su actitud alegre y despistada de siempre.

*****

"Gemini"

"Sep"

"¿Quieres… divertirte?" Los ojos de Gemini adoptaron un brillo especial, y su sonrisa acostumbrada aumentó.

"Ya te estabas tardando en actuar, Burakku-sama" Una risa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. "Así que… podré visitar a mis nuevos amigos…" Llevó su mano hacia su rostro y desapareció del lugar.

"Oye, Ulquiorra… ¿escuchaste?"

"Sí, Burakku-sama"

"¿No te molesta que sea él a quien envíe?"

"No, Burakku-sama…" A pesar de decirlo, su respuesta sonó muy poco convincente.

"¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, mi querido Ulquiorra?"

"Nada me inquieta, Burakku-sama…"

"Puedes observarlo, si es que lo deseas. Ah, sí… evita que mate a alguien, es muy pronto aún… que sólo… haga un poco de desorden…" Rió completamente desquiciado, Ulquiorra no dijo nada. "Ah, sí… también es hora de que las mascotas vayan a visitar el pueblucho de los Shinigamis… ese… Rukongai."

"Entiendo, Burakku-sama"

Ulquiorra posó sus dedos en el aire abriendo una Garganta. Desapareció en ella sin decir ninguna palabra más; primero enviaría a las 'mascotas' de Burakku y quizá después observaría el actuar de Gemini.

"Vayan…" Dijo carente de emociones y vio como una nube negra pasó por cada lugar desocupado a su alrededor. "Destruyan…"

*****

"¿Sigues aquí?"

"¿Qué creías? ¿Que te dejaría solo después de lo sucedido, actuando de forma egoísta con todos?"

"No sé de qué hablas, Rukia"

"Ichigo idiota, deberías tener tacto con todos. Los demás también están preocupados. Además debo contarte algo." Rukia estaba lista para hablar sobre la persona que Orihime había comentado pero antes de que pudiese emitir palabra, ambos sintieron una poderosa energía. "Vamos"

"Ni lo digas."

Ichigo y Rukia corrían a gran velocidad hasta el lugar donde la energía era emitida. Se pararon en seco al ver lo que ahí se encontraba. Ahí tirada en medio del parque estaba Inoue, a punto de ser atacada por un Adjucha.

"¡Inoue!" Ichigo se preparó para atacarlo pero una luz cegadora evitó que pudiese seguir avanzando, cuando la luz se dispersó el Hollow tenía a Inoue sujeta por el cuello.

"Ku…ro…saki… kun"

"¡Ichigo!"

"No, déjame a mí" Ichigo ignoró a Rukia. "¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Dios… tan extravagante…"

El cuerpo de Inoue cayó al suelo pero el ataque no pareció hacer mella en el Hollow.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia se alistó al ver que el ataque de Ichigo no había logrado nada. "Some no Mai, Tsuki Shiro." El Adjucha quedó completamente congelado, en ese instante Inoue se levantó.

"Ya, has arruinado todo…" Ichigo y Rukia quedaron confundidos ante esto. "Tendré que matarte a ti también mujerzuela shinigami…" La que hasta el momento parecía Inoue, miró hasta el bloque de hielo que estaba unos metros más allá. "Koten Zanshun…" El Adjucha congelado se desmoronó en pedazos cuando la técnica de Inoue le alcanzó.

"¡Quién eres!" Ichigo gritó enfurecido.

"No, Kurosaki-kun ¿me has olvidado? Soy yo… Orihime…"

"Muestra tu verdadera forma" Rukia dijo desafiando a la persona frente a ellos. "¿Por qué? Este cuerpo es bastante entretenido, y tiene unas técnicas interesantes…"

"Maldición… cómo puede usar los Rikka de Inoue…" Ichigo murmuró hacia Rukia.

"Seguramente es una imitación, debe ser algún otro poder…"

"No, no, no zorra… si te refieres a que estoy haciendo una mala caracterización, te equivocas… éste es el verdadero poder de esa mujer… mas bien… son los hermanos del poder de esa mujer…"

"De dónde demonios saliste…"

"Ya, ya… hablas mucho…" Ichigo alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás cuando lo que al parecer era Tsubaki lo atacó. Era imposible que ese fuera el poder de Orihime, pues era demasiado poderoso.

"Maldita sea, es casi como un…"

"Cero" La falsa Inoue continuó las palabras de Ichigo. "Digamos que sí… pero es más complejo…"

"Es un Hollow, Ichigo…"

"¡¡Getsuga Tenshou!!"

"Tsugi no Mai… ¡¡Hakuren!!"

"Muy lentos…" Rukia no alcanzó a protegerse del golpe directo que recibió de aquel ser. A tiempo de atacarla, con su otra mano sostuvo a Zangetsu. "Esta cosa me estorba…" Y como si fuera un juguete, la lanzó lejos junto con Ichigo. "Empezaré por ti, en serio no me gusta la nieve…" Sostuvo a Rukia fija en el suelo con uno de sus pies, pateando su zampakutou lejos de su alcance. "Yubiwa Kaze…" Rukia sintió como su cuerpo era desgarrado por ráfagas de viento que la envolvían. "Quédate ahí qué dudo que tu 'pequeña' espada pueda hacer algo contra mis anillos…"

"Maldito…" Ichigo se reincorporó e intentó auxiliar a Rukia pero la falsa Inoue se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Demasiado lento!" La falsa Inoue llegó hasta donde Ichigo se encontraba y con su mano desnuda sujetó nuevamente a Zangetsu y con su mano libre atravesó el hombro de Ichigo. "Quémate…" Ichigo intentó zafarse pero lo mantenía firmemente sujeto. "Kabe no Hi…" En cuanto utilizó la técnica lanzó a Ichigo lejos de él, evitando que las llamas que comenzaban a emanar de la herida de Ichigo lo alcanzaran también. Miró de reojo a Rukia, ella estaba tirada en el suelo con múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, también escuchaba los gritos de Ichigo y lo vio girar sobre sí mismo intentando apagar las llamas, para desgracia de la falsa Inoue, lo consiguió. "OH… no puede ser… éste cuerpo no me deja utilizar todo mi poder… supongo que dejaré de usarlo…" Caminó hasta Ichigo quien había vuelto a sujetar a Zangetsu, lo escuchó gritar el Getsuga pero éste lo mantuvo en la zampakutou, golpeando de lleno el cuerpo de la falsa Inoue. "Eso… me dolió…"

"¿Qué…?" Ichigo no entendía como podía seguir en pie con las heridas que le había provocado su Getsuga sin siquiera inmutarse.

"Me harte de tus ataques idiotas…" La cara sicótica que puso obligó a Ichigo a retroceder, debía salir de ahí porque sino terminaría muriendo a manos de ese ser desconocido.

"¡¡Getsuga Tenshou!!"

"Me sorprenda que puedas usar esa energía aún después de haberte provocado quemaduras internas…"

Ichigo vio su Getsuga golpear algo pero se sorprendió al ver que el desconocido era absorbido por una caja de negación, desapareciéndolo en el acto.

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban caminó unos cuantos pasos intentando acercarse al cuerpo inmóvil de Rukia, no podía estar muerta… pero el ataque había sido brutal, y él tampoco podía decir que estaba en excelentes condiciones, que siguiera vivo era por mera suerte, su cuerpo ardía desde dentro y obviamente el deseo de su atacante era incinerarlo.

Vio la imagen de Rukia en el suelo pero no pudo llegar, cayó desmayado por las heridas internas sin siquiera poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

*****

"¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¡Maldita sea, no te metas en mis asuntos!!"

"Fueron órdenes de Burakku-sama"

"¡¡No mientas!! Te estás volviendo un estorbo…" Gemini gritaba fuera de sí, aún con la imagen de Orihime. Ulquiorra le observaba como siempre, frío.

"No dejes que les maten… esa fue mi orden. Te divertiste lo suficiente y los dejaste agonizantes, no puedes pedir más…"

"Ulquiorra… un día de estos…"

"Quítate esa imagen, Gemini. Eres repugnante…" Ulquiorra dijo antes de darle la espalda y dejar a Gemini solo, a éste le volvió la sonrisa al rostro al escuchar las palabras de su compañero.

"_Así que esta perra te repugna…"_

_*****_

"¡Oye, Renji, los he encontrado!" Ishida corrió hasta Ichigo, mientras que Renji se acercó inmediatamente a Rukia. "¡Está vivo!"

"Rukia también…"

Ishida tomó cuidadosamente a Ichigo maldiciendo por su peso, mientras que Renji levantaba a Rukia evitando tocarla demasiado.

Tácitamente se pusieron de acuerdo de llevarlos donde Urahara, Renji había llegado siguiendo órdenes de Byakuya e Ishida luego de derrotar unos cuantos Menos, que al parecer habían sido de distracción, había corrido hasta donde se encontraba la verdadera batalla, fue imposible no sentir la energía del Getsuga Tenshou.

"¡¡Urahara-san!!"

"Tanto alboroto…" Urahara quedó en silencio al ver la perturbadora imagen. "OH, Tessai… vendas… medicinas… desinfectantes… bueno, ya sabes"

Al segundo, apareció Tessai con las cosas pedidas por Kisuke Urahara, Ishida y Renji dejaron a los heridos cuidadosamente en los lugares que dispuso Urahara, mientras Tessai se encargaba de sus heridas, ayudado por Ururu y Jinta.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa… tantas visitas…"

"No es una visita social…"

"Así me pude dar cuenta"

Urahara se mantenía bastante tranquilo a pesar de ver la gravedad de las heridas de Ichigo y Rukia, Ishida recuperó la compostura rápidamente al contrario de Renji que no podía evitar sentirse frustrado.

"Abarai-kun, te ves bastante intranquilo"

"¡Cómo no estarlo! ¿No ves como la dejaron? Como los dejaron a los dos…"

"Lo veo, pero sólo hay que esperar." Urahara se abanicó un momento. "¿Y qué hacían ustedes mientras los atacaban?"

"Bueno" Ishida comenzó "Estuve luchando con unos Menos, era impresionante la cantidad, no dejaban de aparecer…"

"Yo… atacaron el Rukongai… varias divisiones tuvieron que acudir pero Kuchiki Taichou me envió…"

"OH… atacaron el Rukongai… eso es interesante…" Urahara por fin se vio interesado en la situación. "¿Qué tipo de ataque fue?"

"Eran simplemente Gillians, pero su poder era impresionante. Similar al de un Adjucha… o un Menos Grande… no sé…. Fue una batalla dura…"

"Kuchiki-san nos habló de las situaciones que se están viviendo ¿Encontraron algo ya?"

"No, pero el I+D cree que las Gargantas aparecidas antes simplemente eran una prueba de ubicación."

"¿Ubicación? ¿Te refieres a que buscaban el sitio más vulnerable del Rukongai?"

"Así es… y por lo que he podido enterarme antes de llegar donde estaba Rukia, fue una estrategia bastante buena. Destruyeron gran parte del Rukongai… pero no sabría decir nada más."

"Bueno, creo que Tessai ha terminado. Pueden pasar a verles si es que lo desean." Renji fue el único en levantarse, para Ishida ver a Ichigo y Rukia en esa forma lo hacía sentir confuso, le molestaba demasiado no saber a qué se enfrentaban. Y le molestaba aún más pensar en que estuvo luchando un tiempo considerable sólo para ser distraído. Entonces pensó en Sado ¿él también habría sido atacado? Si ese era el caso, encontró un poco extraño que no llegase hacia el almacén Urahara.

"¡Kurosaki!" Ishida se acercó sin ocultar sus deseos de preguntar.

"Ahora no…" La respuesta del chico de cabello naranja sonó hastiada. Ni siquiera se preocupó de mirarle para contestar. "Mejor te vas"

"Hey, Kurosaki, no te pases. Si estoy aquí es mera caridad, un Shinigami como tú no puede venir a hablarme de esa forma tan soberbia." Ichigo se sentó abruptamente, las vendas en su cuerpo se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo por el brusco movimiento.

"Lárgate, Quincy…" Ichigo sostuvo a Ishida por su ropa. "Tu presencia aquí no sirve para nada…"

"Para Ichigo" La voz familiar de Renji irrumpió desde la puerta. "No es culpa suya si terminaste tirado ahí." Ante este comentario, Ichigo soltó Ishida y se lanzó nuevamente sobre el futón, con su rostro completamente amargado.

"Rukia…"

"No te preocupes, está bien. Está dormida."

"Ese sujeto…"

"¿Quién?" Renji seguía en la misma posición, mirando fijamente a Ichigo. Ishida por su parte había optado por alejarse de él para no sufrir otro ataque por parte del mal herido Shinigami Sustituto.

"No sé quién era… pero… ese maldito, tenía la forma de Inoue, usó algo parecido al Rikka de ella y después… su poder era increíble… estoy seguro que era Kidoh."

"¿La figura de Inoue-san?" Ishida preguntó confuso.

"Seguramente es el mismo que la atacó. Ella dijo que era mi viva imagen…"

"Kurosaki-kun…" Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Orihime parada tras Renji.

"Inoue…"

"Vamos a ver a Kuchiki-san"

Ishida salió de la habitación, tomando a Renji por su brazo y tironeándolo para obligarle a salir del lugar, miró a Inoue en forma de saludo pero ella mantenía la cabeza baja.

"Oye, vengo de allá e Ichigo nos contaba algo…"

"Realmente eres un personaje sin tacto, Abarai-san…" Ishida le soltó cuando estuvieron algo alejados. "Me imagino que para Inoue-san era importante ver a Kurosaki si vino desde su hogar arriesgándose en su estado."

"Ah" Renji respondió afirmativamente, pero no parecía entender mucho. "Bueno, cosas de mujeres, creo"

"Algo más profundo…"

*****

"Supongo que no te quedarás parada en ese sitio todo el rato, Inoue…"

"Sí, perdón" Orihime se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo, no sin antes cerrar para que nadie entrase. "Sentí… el reiatsu de Kuchiki-san debilitarse bruscamente…"

"Fue atacada"

"También…"

"Así que lo que pensé era correcto" Ichigo dijo antes de que ella terminara su frase. "Es el mismo sujeto que te atacó de esa forma."

"¿Sabes, Kurosaki-kun? He pensado… soy una persona que parece que necesita ser protegida… que en apariencia es torpe y despistada pero… me doy cuenta…"

"No tenemos que hablar de esto, Inoue"

"Desde que volvimos de Hueco Mundo los lazos que nos unían parecen en constante peligro de romperse, y creo que si pudiese retroceder el tiempo, desearía no haber provocado todo esto."

"No fue tu culpa"

"Kurosaki-kun… lamento que Kuchiki-san se encuentre en estas condiciones. Si no hubiese omitido cosas todos estarían preparados y ella no se encontraría tan lastimada… y quizá podría haber hecho algo por sanarle…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"No quiero que nuestros lazos sigan deteriorándose… o se corten definitivamente. Por eso tengo que…" Tomó un respiro. "Kurosaki-kun, no sé muy bien quién o por qué razón está provocando esto, ni por qué están tomando almas de esta forma tan brutal… ni por que el Sereitei fue atacado… pero… lo único que sé es que no quiero que mueras…"

"No moriré, y te protegeré, no porque lo necesites. Sino porque quiero…"

"Escúchame."

"¿Qué?"

"La otra persona que estuvo cuando me transportaron a Hueco Mundo… era… en ese lugar estaba Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun."

Inoue calló después de soltar semejante noticia, para ella fueron los segundos más interminables de su vida; para Ichigo fue como un balde de agua fría, estaba casi seguro de que la expresión de la chica a su lado se había ensombrecido, la pregunta era ¿por qué?

"Eso está bien" Ichigo dijo por fin. "Al fin y al cabo… tenemos algo pendiente…"

*****

"Oye, Ulquiorra" Gemini hablaba mientras formaba y desaparecía un vestigio de cero en sus dedos. "Oye, palidito, te estoy hablando. No seas descortés." No obtuvo respuesta. "Ya, no entiendo a Burakku-sama. Debió dejarte volar por el polvo como hacías hasta ahora, tu alma es algo innecesario en este mundo, además eres débil mentalmente…"

"¿Débil?"

"OH, por fin hablas" El rostro de Gemini iba variando en forma durante la conversación. "Y sí, eres débil. Para qué quieres luchar al lado de Burakku-sama si ya fuiste derrotado una vez… me imagino que recuerdas que fuiste vencido de forma humillante por ese Shinigami."

"Me imagino que tú sí eres fuerte, Gemini."

"¿Y lo dudas?" Por fin el rostro de Gemini quedó fijo en la imagen de Inoue. "¿No crees que es linda? Dan muchas ganas de jugar con ella, y no digo solamente en batalla. Aunque en una lucha es muy fácil vencerle, esas haditas ya no sirven de nada… algo debe tener guardado esa perra…"

"Eres… asqueroso." Ulquiorra dijo intentando borrar de sus pensamientos el deseo de callar para siempre a Gemini.

"Me pregunto qué sucedería si la hiciera rogar por su vida… ¿te imaginas? Corromper esa mirada de inocencia y borrar de su mente esos pensamientos estúpidos hacia el Shinigami…" Esto último sí llamó la atención de Ulquiorra. "Ya ves, que la chica esa es bastante tontita la verdad… ese Shinigami también lo es…"

"Limítate a seguir las órdenes de Burakku-sama."

"Bah, eres desagradable."

Ulquiorra vio desaparecer a Gemini pero él se quedó quieto en el lugar. Desde que Burakku lo había vuelto de las cenizas, literalmente; se sentía sumamente confuso. Había perdido cada recuerdo de lo sucedido con Aizen y los demás espadas, y Burakku se encargaba de mantenerlo alejado de ese tema. Tenía claro que sus emociones no lo habían dominado casi nunca, pero cada vez que veía, aunque fuera Gemini, la imagen de aquella mujer humana, se sentía perturbado.

Cerró sus ojos intentando recuperar algún tipo de recuerdo que le ayudara a entender sus propias reacciones, necesitaba estar tranquilo y firme para lo que se avecinaba junto a Burakku.

"Quizá Gemini esté en lo correcto, y la única forma de entender sea quitando los estorbos del camino…"

Alzó la mirada a la nada, sólo tenía una opción clara, y aunque significara desobedecer a su nuevo líder, debía deshacerse de sus dudas.

Burakku tendría que comprender…

*****

*****

**NdA: **Bueno, creo que desde el próximo capítulo ya empezarán a agitarse un poco más las cosas en la vida de Orihime, y obviamente eso traerá un huracán de otros bloqueos mentales para Ulquiorra.

Gracias por leer, gracias por los r/r y espero sus comentarios y tengan un lindo día, tarde, noche.

Abrazos desde las sombres, **KnH.**


	4. Heridas Internas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sino a .

******

**Capítulo IV: **Heridas internas.

Orihime seguía sentada junto a Ichigo, cabizbaja y sin capacidad de mirarle a los ojos, esto no pasaba inadvertido para él. Quizá en otras circunstancias daría lo mismo, sin embargo en el transcurso de las semanas para Ichigo se había vuelto extremadamente molesto e incómodo tener esa pared entre ambos.

La miró un momento para reafirmar lo que ya sabía, ella ni siquiera era capaz de devolver sus miradas y eso le indicaba que tampoco deseaba hablar más.

Se sentó lentamente para evitar que nuevamente se abrieran sus heridas y esperó un segundo para quitar el dolor de su cabeza, acto seguido, y sin girar siquiera, tomó a Orihime por una de sus muñecas.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Ichigo cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca, alzó la vista inmediatamente para chocar sus ojos con los de él, quien la veía con determinación y fervor; no pudo negar que dentro de ella se removieron todos sus sentimientos hacia él.

"Inoue" Después de un momento él comenzó a hablar, sin soltarla. "No puedo proteger a quien me importa si no sé qué es lo que realmente los daña… o los amenaza…"

"Kurosaki-kun… pero si sabes lo que vi en ese sitio…"

"No sé si sea 'eso' de lo que debo protegerte" Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par.

"Es mejor que descanses, Kurosaki-kun" Intentó levantarse pero Ichigo no soltó su agarre.

"Inoue"

"Descansa" Orihime tomó la mano de Ichigo y la alejó de sí para poder levantarse. Vio como el rostro de Ichigo se desencajaba ante su acción, pero era preferible así.

La chica salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, necesitaba tomar aire pues sentía náuseas. No entendía sus reacciones físicas pero el ver a Ichigo herido, dolía… y lo hacía de tal forma que llegaba a ser mareador.

Ni siquiera se preocupó de despedirse de todos los presentes en el almacén Urahara, simplemente salió corriendo dejando a todos con la boca abierta; como si su vida dependiese de ello, Orihime comenzó a correr sin tener claro hacia dónde; los últimos acontecimientos le afectaban de una forma nueva; ya no sólo se trataba de no querer ser un estorbo o no querer ver a Ichigo lastimado, ahora era algo más profundo que ni siquiera podía comprender del todo.

Las imágenes mentales del monstruo de mirada fría la atormentaban día y noche; no podía negar que cuando lo había visto desaparecer frente a sus ojos intentando sostener su mano, el aire a su alrededor se había esfumado y su cuerpo se sintió en exceso cansado, como si su alma hubiese querido desintegrarse junto a la de él. Aquella sensación de vacío la mantuvo en su interior por días y llegó a creer que ya había desaparecido, sin embargo un par de horas antes de tener aquel incidente en el que fue 'raptada' hacia Hueco Mundo, aquella sensación de tristeza absoluta y desesperación que la había embargado con la muerte de él se hicieron presentes nuevamente.

Orihime se detuvo repentinamente, miró el paisaje a su alrededor y mordió su labio. Estaba misteriosamente desolador y eso aumentaba su sensación de vacío. Cayó de rodillas como si el peso de su cuerpo fuera demasiado como para sostenerse en pie; las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo; se sentía inmensamente sola y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel enemigo.

"No es tiempo de llorar, Orihime…" Secó sus lágrimas mientras se animaba a sí misma intentando borrar cada pensamiento negativo de su mente. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera notó que llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos acompañada.

*******

La criatura con figura humana llevaba un tiempo ya observando la penosa imagen de aquella mujer arrodillada y hundida en su propia tristeza; sus pensamientos, siempre racionales, le ordenaban atacar. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con la piedra de tope para poder cumplir las órdenes de Burakku, mas su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse. Se maldijo por ser tan débil en esos instantes; deseó que Burakku jamás le hubiese regresado su vida porque aquella humana coartaba cualquier posibilidad de destrucción. Estiró su brazo dispuesto a atacar pero no contó con que este movimiento alertaría a la mujer.

Orihime se sobresaltó ante la actividad cercana a ella e inmediatamente se volteó, sorprendida de ver a quien se disponía a atacarla. Reaccionando rápido se puso en pie y retrocedió un par de pasos, sabiendo que de todos modos eso era inútil.

No estaba asustada, simplemente estaba ansiosa; sentía que con sólo ver a aquel ser frente a ella la sensación de vacío desaparecía a una velocidad sorprendente. No apartó sus ojos de los de él ni tampoco hizo algún gesto que le indicara a la criatura frente a ella que escaparía.

El encuentro entre su mirada y la de la mujer produjo algo aparentemente nuevo para Ulquiorra, no entendía qué era aquella sensación mas en lo más profundo de su ser sentía que ya había experimentado algo así. Deseó tener sus memorias para entenderse pero sólo tenía a aquella mujer mirándole fijamente y con mucha intensidad.

"¿Por qué no huyes, mujer?" Su pregunta sonaba irrisoria para él, después de todo tenía claro que el más mínimo amago de huída era inútil, pero su curiosidad era mayor a la racionalidad. "Sabes bien que te mataré si te quedas ahí, y que ninguno de tus amigos podrá alcanzar, siquiera, a salvar un mísero cabello." Hablaba exponiendo hechos reales, pero dentro de su cabeza sonaba ilógico pensar en que esa mujer moriría por su mano; caminó lentamente acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Repentinamente paró su avance cuando vio a la mujer cerrar sus ojos por un momento y sonreír casi imperceptiblemente; todo su ser se alteró ante esto.

"Estaría muerta si es que esas fueran tus verdaderas intenciones" Nuevamente sus ojos se abrieron fijándose en Ulquiorra. "¿Por qué?"

"Tus palabras no tienen sentido alguno." Él dijo llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro, como si con eso evitara sentirse perforado por la mirada de la mujer. "No entiendo"

"_¡Getsuga Tenshou!"_ Inoue no pudo responder cuando la ola gigante de energía la separó de Ulquiorra. Cuando por fin se dispersó, él estaba parado en el mismo sitio con la manga de su brazo izquierdo destrozada por el ataque de Ichigo, pero sin ningún rasguño. "Ulquiorra… no dejaré que te le acerques…" El Shinigami sustituto mantenía su zampakutou alzada contra Ulquiorra; incluso a esa distancia Orihime podía percatarse de que la respiración de Ichigo era inestable y que sus heridas aún eran demasiado dolorosas.

"Con un ataque así… y con tu estado físico… ¿crees que puedes derrotarme?"

"Ya verás… te derrotaré… y no dejaré las cosas a medias como aquella vez…" Orihime miró a Ulquiorra, pudo ver que sus gestos habían cambiado por un segundo y entendió que ése no era el mismo Ulquiorra que había desaparecido frente a ella, que de una u otra forma su nuevo 'amo' había logrado revivirlo sin sus recuerdos o lo que fuera que tuviesen los Hollows.

"¡Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime no pudo hablar antes de que Ichigo lanzara nuevamente su ataque y se encontró de repente en medio de los dos; cerró sus ojos viendo venir a Zangetsu directamente contra su cuerpo pero en vez de sentir la hoja de la katana cortar su cuerpo, sintió un duro golpe lanzándola lejos. Cuando reaccionó, estaba un par de metros alejada del centro de la pelea y Ulquiorra estaba luchando directamente con Ichigo.

Orihime simplemente estaba quieta, incapaz de hacer algo. Veía a los dos moverse de un sitio a otro, como danzando una música que sólo ellos eran capaces de oír; pero también veía que Ichigo estaba sumamente lastimado y que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a tener sus Rikka pero por más que intentaba convocarlos nada pasaba. Estaba en eso cuando un destello cruzó el aire dando de lleno en Ulquiorra, que pareció no inmutarse ante la flecha de reiatsu clavada en su hombro. Ishida, Renji y Sado venían directamente hasta donde se encontraba Ichigo dispuestos a ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo incontables Hollows llegaron para tapar su paso.

Los ojos de Orihime vagaban desde la batalla de Ichigo hasta la de sus demás amigos; recordó que le habían dicho que los Hollows que habían atacado el Sereitei y el Rukongai tenían una fuerza increíble, y al parecer eran del mismo tipo que los que se encontraban luchando con sus amigos, ya que les estaban ocasionando más de un problema. Escuchaba a Renji gritar, al igual que a Sado e Ishida, pero su atención estaba centrada casi al cien por ciento en Ichigo.

El Shinigami se notaba demasiado agotado pero no se rendía, en cambio Ulquiorra se limitaba a responder sus golpes cuando lo creía conveniente. Podía ver los gestos de indiferencia hacia su batalla y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero cuando notó que la expresión de Ulquiorra había cambiado completamente y que Ichigo había sido lanzado con violencia contra el piso su corazón se aceleró. Zangetsu había caído lejos de Ichigo y éste intentaba acercarse para recuperarla; Ulquiorra por su parte caminaba hacia él con algo de desgano.

"No es tiempo de juegos" La voz de Ulquiorra sacó a Orihime de su sorpresa ante la evidente derrota de Ichigo. "Muere, Shinigami."

El tiempo se detuvo para Orihime; como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, corrió hasta donde estaba Ichigo, estirando su brazo queriendo alcanzarlo. Cuando llegó ahí, simplemente rodeó el cuerpo del Shinigami, que apenas podía moverse, con sus brazos. Ulquiorra había desenfundado su katana durante la batalla y estaba dispuesto a cortar en dos a Ichigo; no supo en qué momento la mujer se había cruzado y pudo entrometerse en la trayectoria de su arma, pero ahí estaba protegiendo al Shinigami con lo único que tenía: su propio cuerpo. A milímetros de que el choque entre acero y carne se hiciera real, Ulquiorra detuvo su brazo.

Orihime se giró, sin soltar a Ichigo, para enfrentar a Ulquiorra. Él seguía con su katana peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, pero no se preocupó de eso.

El espada la miraba queriendo preguntar millones de cosas, pero sin el valor suficiente como para enfrentar las respuestas que quizá estarían fuera de su lógica y lo llevarían a un mar de confusión muchísimo más grande del que ya estaba.

"¿Acaso tú… no tienes miedo?" Orihime lo miró cálidamente y alejó una de sus manos de Ichigo, alcanzando la hoja de la espada. Su sangre comenzó a correr inmediatamente después de que ella presionara su mano contra ésta.

"Ya has tenido una respuesta para esa pregunta…" Sin preocuparse del dolor en su mano, bajó el arma sin soltarla. "¿Tienes miedo?"

Ulquiorra abrió su boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras no salieron. Sus pensamientos se arremolinaban sin lograr entender a aquel espécimen extraño de mujer. Sin decir nada más retrocedió dejando a Orihime y al Shinigami en su sitio.

"Inoue…"

"Debías descansar…"

A pesar de que físicamente daba la impresión de estar preocupada de Ichigo, ella no podía alejar de su mente a Ulquiorra. Estaba tranquila, pues había vuelto a ver los ojos de su enemigo.

*******

"¡Se escapa!" Renji gritó apuntando a Zabimaru en contra Ulquiorra, sin embargo por más que intentaba atacar al real enemigo, una y otra vez debía enfrentarse a la interferencia de aquella masa de criaturas inhumanas. Se sentía frustrado por estar tan alejado de la verdadera batalla, más aún pensando en que Ichigo estaba completamente lastimado; miró a su alrededor y el enojo creció, Ishida y Sado tenían las mismas dificultades para derrotar a estas criaturas que parecían estar alteradas de algún modo. Su poder no concordaba con el tipo de Hollow y la diferencia de poderes entre todos era bastante mínima. Renji, Ishida y Sado eran más fuertes, pero eran menos y eso hacía mella en sus ataques. "¡Bankai!"

"¡Qué estás haciendo!" La voz de Ishida llegó a Renji mientras veía como el destello del poder de Ishida destruía una cantidad considerable de Hollows. "No uses el Bankai con cosas tan insignificantes…"

"¡Ah! ¡Mataré a estos bastardos, ya verán!"

Ishida suspiró resignado ante las acciones de Renji; pensaba que utilizar el Bankai en esa situación era una estupidez pero obviamente no podría convencer al Shinigami impulsivo de hacer lo contrario.

Los Hollows parecían no acabarse y para Sado también estaba volviéndose complicado, repentinamente un Cero lo golpeó directo por la espalda, lanzándolo cerca de Ishida quien quedó atónito por la potencia de aquel rayo; Sado se levantó inmediatamente y volvió a atacar destruyendo al Hollow por completo.

Los tres estaban bastante complicados con la situación mas no se rendían, no podían dejarse si no querían morir por aquella horda de criaturas.

"Miren" Sado llamó a sus dos compañeros de lucha y les indicó un lugar en el aire. "Se abre de nuevo…"

"¿Vienen más?" La pregunta de Ishida era más para sí mismo, no comprendía por qué razón aparecerían más si aún quedaban muchísimos, sus pensamientos recibieron una respuesta que ni siquiera había cruzado por su cabeza. El grupo gigante de Hollows de distintas clases comenzaba a desaparecer en la Garganta que ahora estaba abierta en su plenitud. Miró a su alrededor y cada criatura pasaba de él y los demás como si no los vieran, por alguna extraña razón ya no eran el blanco de los Hollows. "¡Inoue-san, Kurosaki!" Ishida dejó de lado a los otros dos e intentó pasar a través del mar de criaturas pero chocó de lleno contra una barrera invisible, miró a Inoue a la distancia y dimitió de sus intentos por seguir avanzando al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no sigues?" La pregunta de Renji vino junto con un ataque para intentar avanzar.

"Déjalo…"

"¿Qué estás hablando… no te das cuenta de cómo está Ichigo?" Ishida se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al almacén de Urahara, Renji y Sado se quedaron mirando la figura del Quincy. "¡Oye!"

"Traeré ayuda… dudo que podamos entrar ahí…"

********

La sangre de Ichigo comenzaba a formar a apozarse bajo él y Orihime, mientras que de la mano de ella aún seguía brotando el líquido carmesí confundiéndose con el del Shinigami. Él estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero luchaba para mantenerse despierto y no dejar sola a Inoue. Ella lo mantenía apoyado en sus piernas, pero su mirada estaba fija en el lugar por donde había desaparecido Ulquiorra, Ichigo no podía apartar la vista del sombrío rostro de su compañera y amiga, sus ojos parecían ver más allá de lo que cualquier persona normal pudiera percibir y era obvio que en su interior pasaba por procesos que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie; de cualquier modo, el dolor hacía pensar a Ichigo que quizá alucinaba, pero estaba seguro de que Ulquiorra había detenido su ataque a consciencia, tampoco tenía un buen ángulo para emitir alguna opinión, pero la forma en que ellos habían mantenido aquel intercambio de palabras, que por lo demás era un poco incomprensible, era extraña. Cada palabra que emitía la criatura y cada palabra que recibía en respuesta por parte de la pelirroja estaban repletas de emociones contenidas.

Ichigo estiró su mano con dificultad y tomó la mano herida de Orihime, logrando captar por fin su atención; deseó no haberlo hecho por que ver la expresión de la chica parecía calarlo mucho más hondo que el mismo dolor que sentía, Inoue le sonrío y miró a su alrededor. Podía ver a Renji y Sado intentar traspasar un punto específico, pero no veía a Ishida por ningún lado.

"¡Buenas!" Inoue se giró y pudo ver como la figura del hombre de sombrero y sandalias ahora acompañaba a los demás. "OH, esto es interesante" Dijo tocando la pared invisible. "Atrás, por favor" Sado retrocedió pero Renji se quedó en su sitio, demasiado impaciente para pasar, Urahara suspiró justo antes de que de su mano saliera una cantidad mínima de energía, disolviendo la barrera; Renji voló hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que ésta se dispersó. "Ah… perdón, pero yo advertí…"

Urahara dejó atrás a los dos hombres y prosiguió su camino hasta quedar parado frente a Ichigo e Inoue; los miró seriamente y rascó su cabeza al ver el estado en que se encontraba Ichigo, no le gustaba nada que reaccionara de forma tan impulsiva cuando se trataba de proteger a sus amigos.

"¿Cómo se hizo esas heridas?"

"Ulquiorra"

"Interesante" Urahara observó el rostro de Orihime seriamente "En fin, será mejor que lo movamos de aquí antes de que se desangre… y quizá también debamos echarle un vistazo a esa mano"

"No es nada"

Las respuestas de Inoue sonaban mecánicas, como si por cada palabra de Urahara ella tuviese una respuesta ya preparada; su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos se veían vidriosos sin embargo, una sonrisa curvaba sus labios tenuemente. Sin dejar de sonreír, observó a Ichigo un momento y rozó con la punta de sus dedos su frente, él ya había caído en la inconsciencia un poco antes de que Urahara llegase y su respiración decaída lentamente; con cuidado tomó la cabeza del Shinigami de cabello naranja y lo recostó en el suelo, levantándose luego de esto.

"Me voy a casa" Orihime dijo algo fría sin recibir respuesta de Urahara, quien sólo la observaba con seriedad. "Cuida de él, Urahara-san" Orihime sujetó su mano lastimada y se alejó dejando a Urahara a cargo de Ichigo.

*******

"¡Ichigo!"

"Kuchiki-san, pido un poco de silencio para el enfermo, por favor"

"¿Qué pasó? ¡Está completamente lastimado! Cómo se le ocurrió ir a una pelea en el estado en que lo dejó la anterior… ese idiota…"

"Bueno… la razón fue la chica" Urahara sonrió, tapando su boca con su abanico, mirando de reojo a Ichigo quien ya estaba completamente vendado y ahora yacía dormido. "Inoue-san"

"¿Inoue?"

"Sí, sí… supongo que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes"

"No entiendo"

"Ninguno de nosotros entiende. Pensamos que ese chico estaba muerto y mira ahora... resulta que está más vivo que todos nosotros juntos y es mucho más fuerte, al parecer…" Rukia sujetó su mentón mientras pensaba en la situación actual. No tenían nuevos reportes de la Sociedad de las Almas, y tampoco sabían nada de por qué los estaban atacando esos enemigos. "Lo que los atacó antes… dijeron que tenía la forma de Inoue-san, pero tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos como para poder analizarlo bien; no es que no confíe en el criterio de Kuchiki-san y Kurosaki-san, pero pudo ser algún tipo de ilusión. Me parece extraño que hasta haya podido imitar el reiatsu de Inoue-san, es algo que nunca había visto…"

"No… no era una ilusión…"

"Kurosaki-san, buenas" Urahara saludó sonriendo al recién repuesto Ichigo, que se miraba su cuerpo vendado.

"¿¡Dónde está!?"

"Cálmate, Ichigo. Descansa antes que nada, ya tendremos tiempo para explicaciones."

"¿Qué pasa si vuelven a atacarnos? ¡No lo entiendes, Rukia! No puedo quedarme echado como un inútil… ella…"

"Inoue-san está sana y salva, Kurosaki-san; y bueno… estoy seguro de que tienes clara la situación, la viste ¿no es así?" Ichigo frunció aún más su ceño, entendió el trasfondo de las palabras de Urahara sin necesidad de explicaciones extra. El había presenciado en primera fila aquella extraña situación, y también había visto los ojos de Inoue, no necesitaba que Urahara siguiera recordándoselo.

"Tengo que…"

"¡Basta!" El grito de Rukia silenció a Ichigo, la pelinegra lo miraba molesta. "¿Qué harás? Si piensas que puedes levantarte con esas heridas después de dos luchas seguidas es que eres más estúpido de lo que creí, y mi respeto hacia ti disminuirá enormemente… si no sabes cuándo debes retirarte eres una vergüenza para los Shinigamis… y una vergüenza como persona también…"

"¡No entiendes! ¡Tú no viste la forma en que lo miró!" Ichigo se calló repentinamente al entender sus palabras. "Tú… no sentiste aquella tristeza que los rodeó… tú no…"

"Kuchiki-san, es mejor que dejemos descansar al enfermo… estoy seguro de que no se levantará porque entiende mejor que nadie la situación ¿cierto, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo y no volvió a hablar; escuchó deslizarse la puerta pero no miró, no estaba con ganas de enfrentarse a las preguntas de Rukia, y menos a las frases intrigantes que Urahara lanzaba, nadie podía entender lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera él.

*******

"Ulquiorra, te extrañé"

"Silencio… eres demasiado escandaloso…" Ulquiorra pasó de Gemini, quien sonrió socarronamente ante la forma en que su compañero actuaba. La criatura camaleónica se había adaptado bastante bien a la forma de ser de Ulquiorra y también lograba un cierto nivel de placer al molestarle, en su interior se sentía superior a aquel que negaba todo tipo de existencia que estuviese más allá de su comprensión y en las últimas oportunidades en que habían tenido algún tipo de interacción, Gemini encontraba mucho más interesante hacer uso de su carácter burlesco y molesto para conseguir reacciones en la criatura de cabello negro.

"Ulquiorra…"

El arrancar ladeó su cabeza y observó la figura frente a él; Gemini estaba tomando la desagradable costumbre de transformarse en aquella humana que tanto lo desconcertaba; quería dejar de mirar a Gemini en esa forma, pero internamente sentía un dejo de alegría al poder ver aquel rostro, aunque fuese una farsa. Gemini sonrió y volvió a su forma al captar aquel destello de satisfacción pasear por las facciones de Ulquiorra, se acercó a él con cautela y posó su índice suavemente entre sus ojos.

"Puedo ver" Sus palabras esta vez tomaban un tono de seriedad. "Puedo ver a esa humana en tus ojos"

"Tu imaginación es vasta… quizá deberías usarla en algo productivo"

"Te equivocas. Lamentablemente mi imaginación es limitada, a cambio de eso tengo la facilidad de ver en los otros, como tus ojos que son absolutos y ven todo, los míos traspasan el físico. Nosotros somos almas corrompidas, comemos para dejar los vestigios de humanidad… pero sabes… Ulquiorra… jamás creí que encontraría un Hollow como tú."

"¿Cómo yo? No veo razón en tus divagaciones… sueltas lo primero que se te viene a la mente, eres un ser impulsivo y careces de toda lógica."

"Entonces explícame qué lógica ves en las emociones humanas. Dime entonces la razón por la cual eres incapaz de terminar con tu obstáculo."

"Una simple humana que perdió sus poderes no es un obstáculo"

"Ya veo" Gemini sonrió nuevamente. "La mataré."

Ulquiorra hizo el amago de detenerlo pero reaccionó inmediatamente; no podía perder los estribos por escuchar que le quitarían la vida a esa mujer, menos aun sabiendo que Gemini estaba en lo correcto al decir que era un estorbo. Quería dejar de lado aquellas dudas pero la imagen de Inoue aparecía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"_Yo… si te tengo miedo, mujer…"_

_*******_

Orihime observaba la herida en su mano silenciosamente, había dejado de sangrar y cerraría sin necesidad de un tratamiento mayor, pero dolía muchísimo; cerró sus ojos intentando concentrarse en el dolor, era algo masoquista pero la sensación la transportaba justo al momento en que su mirada encontró la del Arrancar. Los latidos de su corazón aceleraron su ritmo y pudo sentir un dolor distinto.

Ya no ardía su herida, ya ni siquiera sentía la piel tirante alrededor de aquel corte, sólo podía sentir como su alma era desgarrada. No tenía miedo de sus enemigos, tampoco temía ser lastimada, si en ese instante le preguntasen sobre sus temores lo único que sería capaz de responder sería que temía perderlo.

Se recostó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos, se sentía en una situación absurda, no se podía perder lo que nunca se había tenido.

"_Ulquiorra…" _ Los dedos de la pelirroja se relajaron lentamente mientras ella iba cayendo ante el sueño. Estaba dormida, pero podía sentir que sus dedos eran tocados suavemente; un sutil y frío roce que hacía que su mente y cuerpo inconscientemente recuperaran la calma que hasta ahora estaba perdida. Su corazón recuperaba también su ritmo habitual ante aquel tacto tranquilizador. "…Ul…quio…"

Un débil susurró se perdió en la habitación, haciéndole compañía a aquellos dedos entrelazados…

*******

*******

**KnH: **Bueno, está un poco más largo que los anteriores, también tiene un par de acercamientos por lo menos interesantes entre Ulquiorra e Inoue, creo que disfruté escribiendo este capítulo con ligeros toques IchiHime, la razón? Bueno, necesito que Orihime tenga algo con lo que comparar sus emociones, no adelantaré mucho pero será un poco tortuoso para ella, el amor tiende a doler =D. Ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por leer, gracias a quienes dejan r/r, gracias a quienes leen sin dejarlos tmb, agradecería que comentaran, y me voy a la cama porque son las 4.38 am.

Se despide con ojeras inmensas, **KnH.**


	5. To Protect you

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama y yo soy sólo una aprovechada xD

**NdA: **Súper actualización de cumpleaños!! ¿por qué? Pos obvio, estoy de cumpleaños!! xDD así ke si son buenos y me dejan r/r de regalo seré feliz xD. Bueno, ahora los dejo con el capítulo que está algo batallozo (ni siquiera existe esa palabra xD)

****

****

**Capítulo V: **…To protect you.

Orihime abrió sus ojos lentamente y observó su mano, estaba vendada pero no recordaba haberlo hecho, había soñado algo lindo y hubiese dado todo por verlo sosteniendo su mano al despertar, pero estaba sola como siempre y con la sensación de satisfacción que no se explicaba. Se levantó y caminó al baño, desvistiéndose para entrar en la bañera, necesitaba sacarse la sangre de Ichigo, porque al llegar simplemente se había tendido a pensar, dejando de lado que estaba completamente manchada con el líquido carmesí. No pudo evitar sentirse dolida al pensar en cómo Ichigo era lastimado por Ulquiorra, pensar en sus sentimientos hacia el Shinigami la envolvía en un sentimiento de confusión que prefería no sentir.

Estaba segura de que lo quería, había estado enamorada de él a pesar de que tenía claro que quizá no era la persona más importante para él; se había sentido feliz al verlo llegar a Hueco Mundo, pero al volver todo había cambiado. Sus sentimientos seguían intactos, pero eran absorbidos por el vació de haber visto desaparecer a Ulquiorra. Era en ese punto de sus emociones que no podía comprender qué había pasado, después de todo él era un enemigo y era su destino ser vencido o ser vencedor, no habían términos medios, Orihime lo tenía más que claro e incluso así no podía evitar el haberse sentido especialmente interesada en él, y ahora que lo veía nuevamente tampoco podía escapar del torbellino de cosas que despertaba Ulquiorra.

"Tonta Orihime que no eres capaz de entenderte a ti misma…" Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una toalla, apoyando su cabeza en los azulejos del baño para descansar un momento, se sentía mareada por el vapor, casi drogada; tampoco estaba acostumbrada a pensar demasiado en ese tipo de cosas, era una persona positiva así que pensar en sufrimientos estaba fuera de lógica para ella. Se detuvo ante este pensamiento y sonrió dulcemente. "Fuera de lógica… ¿Cierto…Ulquiorra?" salió del baño antes de que el vapor lograra afectarle más, buscó ropa limpia y arregló su cabello con sus horquillas que ahora eran meros adornos. Las miró con tristeza antes de prepararse para salir, debía ver cómo seguía Ichigo y también debía ver a Rukia, después de todo no había tenido oportunidad de verificar su estado. Miró por última vez su cuarto y abrió la puerta, sorprendida de encontró con Ichigo quien se preparaba a golpear, mientras que a su lado Rukia la observaba complacida de verla sana. "Esto… Kuchiki-san… Kurosaki-kun… justo iba…"

"¿Podemos pasar, Inoue?" Rukia pregunto ignorando a Ichigo que seguía mirando a Inoue sin emitir palabra.

"Pasen"

"Avanza, Ichigo" Rukia empujó con cuidado a Ichigo. "Quiso venir solo pero no toma en cuenta que está hecho un colador con todas esas heridas."

"Prepararé té." Orihime sonrió ante la explicación de Rukia.

"Rukia"

"No, ya te lo dije"

"¡Rukia!" Ichigo alzó la voz captando la atención de Inoue, Rukia la miró y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero la cara de enojo de Ichigo no se iba. Orihime se devolvió y se sentó dejando de lado la idea de preparar el té para recibirlos.

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Inoue…"

"Venía a ver cómo estaba la herida que conseguiste por protegerlo"

"Ah, Kuchiki-san… está bastante bien, sólo fue un rasguño; nada comparado con las heridas que ustedes reciben en combate" Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro mientras que tocaba uno de sus brazos gesticulando sobre su fuerza. Orihime podía sentir la mirada de Ichigo pero era mejor evitar cualquier conversación que pudiese tomar un matiz de incomodidad. "Esto… ¿tus heridas ya están bien?"

"Sí, ese tipo era muy fuerte pero no fueron heridas muy graves"

"Kurosaki-kun, quizá deberías volver a tu casa y descansar…"

"Ella tiene razón, Ichigo. Además estás aquí con tu genio de los mil demonios y no ayudas en nada."

"De acuerdo, vamos. Espérame afuera, Rukia"

"Entiendo" La pelinegra se levantó y se despidió con un movimiento de su mano de Inoue, dejándola sola junto a Ichigo.

"Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso… fue estúpido"

"Tenía que protegerte…"

"¿Por qué? No tienes tus Rikka, eras una simple barrera de carne y hueso que podía ser despedazada en un segundo…"

"Kurosaki-kun"

"No vuelvas a interponerte en una batalla… no… estorbes…" Ichigo se levantó y salió para reunirse con Rukia, dejando completamente sorprendida a Orihime.

"¿Está bien eso?"

"No sé de qué hablas"

"El estorbo no es ella, sino lo que estás prohibiéndote sentir, Ichigo"

"No sé de qué hablas…"

Ichigo repitió mientras se alejaban del apartamento de Inoue, sabía que Rukia tenía razón pero era una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a entender emociones. Los englobaba a todos en una sola categoría, sabía que era importante puesto que eran amigos, junto a todos los demás; pero no dejaba de sentirse confundido cuando ella estaba cerca, y mucho más luego de ver la forma en que Orihime había observado a su enemigo.

*******

"Urahara-san, ¿por qué querías que regresara cuando los demás no estuviesen?"

"Porque eres la persona más criteriosa del grupo. Creo que hablar de esto con Kuchiki-san está destinado a ser conocido por Kurosaki-san. No creo que sea bueno que él lo escuche"

"¿Es sobre Inoue-san?"

"¡Ah! ¡Has dado en el clavo!"

"Quizá es sólo imaginación mía"

"Quizá, pero dejó de serlo cuando fui testigo presencial de aquello. Ella está al límite, no podemos dejar que tenga contacto con los enemigos nuevamente, no sólo porque su poder está perdido, sino que podría llegar a ser un obstáculo para la concentración de Kurosaki-san. Dependo de ti para esto I-shi-da-san"

"¿Alejarla de esa forma no significaría correr el mismo riesgo que corrimos antes?"

"Ahora puede ser más peligroso, pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar, sobretodo porque desconocemos a quién están sirviendo esos dos y cómo están manipulando a esos ejércitos de Hollows. Realmente me preocupa."

"Urahara-san… ¿podría ser que ella haya sido manipulada de alguna forma?"

"No, esto es algo interno, por eso es tan preocupante."

Urahara observaba el rostro de preocupación del joven Quincy en silencio pues comprendía completamente los sentimientos y pensamientos de Ishida, y por esta misma razón prefería callar antes de emitir algún comentario que pudiese sonar desafortunado. El Shinigami exiliado tenía claro que todo estaba yendo directamente a algún tipo de tragedia, pero quizá era mejor guardar aquella opinión.

"Ah, qué lindo está el día…"

*****

Los capitanes del Gotei 13 estaban formados, esperando que el Comandante Yamamoto entrara al salón, todos estaban en silencio y podían sentir la tensionante atmósfera dentro del lugar.

"Esto de tener que esperar es estúpido, deberíamos partir de inmediato a buscar a quién sea que esté detrás de esto ¡Hasta podría ser un maldito muy poderoso!"

"Como siempre eres un simple ser violento e impulsivo… Zaraki Kenpachi…"

"Oh… ¿entonces te gustaría probar mi espada?"

"Silencio" Los dos capitanes del Gotei callaron al ver entrar a su comandante. "Los cité aquí para hablar sobre el problema actual, no para ver peleas de niños"

"Sí" La respuesta afirmativa se escuchó al unísono

"La situación se está volviendo problemática tanto para toda la Sociedad de las Almas como para el Mundo real; los dos encargados, Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia, se vieron involucrados en una batalla con Hollows del mismo nivel que los que destruyeron parte del Rukongai y el Sereitei… así mismo, Kurosaki Ichigo resultó gravemente herido en una batalla contra el Arrancar… ex espada…"

"Eso es imposible" La voz serena del Capitán Ukitake Juushirou interrumpió a Yamamoto. "Lo lamento"

"Como decía… necesitamos adelantarnos a lo que sea que venga, es por esa razón y tomando en cuenta que el Shinigami Sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo, está incapacitado para proteger correctamente el mundo real, mantendré a Abarai Renji y Kuchiki Rukia en sus puestos."

"Yama-jii ¿no es un poco arriesgado mantener sólo dos personas?"

"Es suficiente, Urahara Kisuke y Shihouin Yoruichi están también en el mundo humano, no podemos dejar fisuras en la defensa del Seireitei."

"¡Comandante Yamamoto! No podemos sólo confiar en la fuerza de Urahara Kisuke y Yoruichi-sama para contener el mundo real… a pesar de su experiencia ellos…"

"Capitana de la segunda división, Soi Fong Taichou, no prescindiré de ninguno de mis capitanes sabiendo que el mundo real tiene quien lo defienda"

"Sí, señor…"

Yamamoto observó una vez más cada uno de los rostros de sus capitanes, tenía claro que dejarlos en ese sitio disminuiría el riesgo de perder a alguno antes de saber con certeza a qué se enfrentaban, por el momento era mejor mantenerse como estaban y evitar dar muestras de que se alistaban para luchar al enemigo.

"Muy bien… regresen a sus obligaciones…"

"¡Sí, Yamamoto Soutaichou!"

*******

"Estoy aburrido de esperar… demonios… odio esto…" Gemini estaba acostado con sus brazos tras su cabeza, suspendido a unos centímetros del suelo y mirando la nada; estar quieto lo cansaba demasiado y no le gustaba para nada la pasividad que estaba tomando Burakku. Tenía claro que su Amo era especial en muchos sentidos; era bastante desquiciado pero cuando tenía oportunidades para atacar las desperdiciaba y eso lo estaba irritando. "¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar que se sanen si podría atarlos ahora…?"

"Ge-mi-ni" La concentración de Gemini desapareció al escuchar la voz de su líder, provocando que cayera al piso.

"¿Sí?"

Gemini se levantó y arregló el flequillo azabache que caía sobre sus ojos carmesí; hacía mucho tiempo que no cambiaba su forma tan seguido como lo estaba haciendo en los últimos días y esto suponía un desgaste superior al que él mismo creyó que tendría; estar en su propia forma lo hacía sentir mucho más ágil y poderoso que imitando a alguien más, contener su energía en cuerpos ajenos al de él le resultaba agotador y desagradablemente molesto.

Su apariencia era similar a la de un humano, exceptuando por las marcas rojizas que cruzaban como tatuajes parte de su rostro y su torso, y su mirada era sumamente cruel a pesar de que en su rostro mantuviese una sonrisa.

"Tengo un trabajo para ti"

"Bien… supongo que será divertido… iré"

"No… irás cuando yo lo ordene… Ulquiorra deberá encargarse de algo antes"

"Por qué siempre él…" Su voz sonaba irritada. "La última vez se arriesgó por cuenta propia y utilizó una cantidad enorme de Hollows… cómo si fueran su maldito ejército…"

"Un Hollow más… uno menos… da exactamente lo mismo, son seres inferiores a ti y a mí…"

"Ah… pensé que después de darle tanta importancia a ése sujeto te habrías olvidado por qué estábamos aquí, Burakku-sama"

"Ah, Gemini… eres demasiado duro para ser un simple subordinado…"

"Si tu deseo estar quieto y pensar estupideces como sueles hacerlo, no garantizo mi continuidad como tu guardián…"

"Querer los mundos es tan duro…"

"Ocúpate de recuperarte, eso es todo… Burakku-sama"

********

Ichigo estaba tirado en su cama sin dirigirle la palabra a la pelinegra que lo observaba aburrida de aquella infantil indiferencia; para Rukia aguantar aquel rostro de enfado era una carga extra a lo que siempre debía soportar, inclusive había intentado molestarlo para ver su reacción pero él simplemente se limitó a pedirle un poco de silencio.

"¿Me dirás por fin qué fue lo que te afectó tanto en esa lucha?"

"Es mi oportunidad para finalizar esa batalla pendiente"

"Ah, pero no estás emocionado…"

"No lucho porque lo deseé, simplemente debo hacerlo"

"¿Quién lo dice? Está la Sociedad de las Almas encargándose de eso."

"Como si hubiesen sido de utilidad… primero se desentienden de todo para luego enviar a algún oficial, teniente o capitán a relegarme… nos usan como herramientas para evitar perder uno que otro Shinigami…"

"¡Qué falta de respeto, Ichigo!" Rukia golpeó a Ichigo en la cabeza esperando alguna reacción, pero él se quedó quieto. "¡Haz algo! Éste no eres tú; si tanto te importa lo que haya sucedido en ese lugar entonces ve directamente a preguntarlo cuando tengas la cabeza fría, pero no cómo pensabas hacerlo esta mañana… es inmaduro de tu parte, Ichigo"

"Inmaduro…" Ichigo se sentó y le lanzó su almohada a Rukia. "Tienes razón; me debes el golpe."

Rukia sonrió al ver que el ánimo del Shinigami sustituto volvía a la normalidad nuevamente, pero su expresión cambió en una fracción de segundo cuando sintió el enorme reiatsu, entendió de inmediato a quien pertenecía al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ichigo.

"Vamos"

"Sí" Ambos abandonaron la casa de Ichigo y se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía el inmenso reiatsu, Rukia estaba confundida puesto que no había captado la señal en el móvil receptor que siempre llevaba con ella, era imposible que una energía de ese nivel no estuviese en el rango de captación de la Sociedad de las Almas. Era muy parecido al de los Arrancars, pero éste era un poco más obscuro, seguramente se debía a quien lo trajo de vuelta, pero nunca antes había sentido algo así.

"Rukia, no interfieras"

"¿¡De qué demonios hablas?! ¡No te das cuenta de lo poderoso que es!"

"Por eso mismo"

"Ve… ve por Renji… aunque seguramente ellos ya lo han sentido"

"Ichi-…" Antes de que pudiera terminar, el puño del Shinigami se hundía en su estómago con fuerza. Ichigo la sostuvo en sus brazos y la bajo en un lugar seguro, pudo ver la confusión en los ojos de la Shinigami antes de que estos se cerraran en inconsciencia.

"Lo lamento, peor es algo que debo hacer yo…"

Ichigo continuó su camino a toda velocidad dejando atrás a Rukia, sabía que llegarían los demás así que era mejor apartarlos por el momento. Su cabeza estaba en derrotar a su enemigo y encontrar a quién estaba tras todos los incidentes, debían aprovechar que los ataques a humanos habían cesado y así no involucrarían a gente inocente. Llegó en un lapso mínimo de tiempo hasta un terreno abandonado y frente a él, esperando calmadamente, Ulquiorra se erguía silenciosamente.

"Acabaré esto antes de que los demás tengan tiempo de llegar…"

"Basura… eres mucho más estúpido de lo que creí…"

"¿Qué…?"

"Ni siquiera te has percatado del momento en que cruzaste la barrera…" Ichigo miró a su alrededor y casi como un reflejo a las palabras de Ulquiorra deslizó a Zangetsu por el aire, viendo como la barrera invisible se distorsionaba, mas no desaparecía. "Tu poder ni siquiera alcanza para sentirla… jamás podrás destruirla…"

"Definitivamente llegarán… sentimos tu poder…"

"Estúpido… la barrera se formó en el momento en que te percataste del sitio, nadie vendrá a ver tu patética muerte, Shinigami…"

"_Maldición… esto es como la barrera que crearon esa vez en mi entrenamiento… no puedo perder mi tiempo…_ ¡Bankai!"

Ichigo no demoró en atacar a Ulquiorra que se defendió sólo utilizando sus manos, era muchísimo más fuerte que en Hueco Mundo, ni siquiera había liberado su Zampakutou y era capaz de detener los ataques de Tensa Zangetsu con sus manos desnudas; Ulquiorra sujetó la hoja de la katana y se preparó para lanzar su cero, sin embargo Ichigo instintivamente sacó su máscara Vizard y logró evitar el impacto directo gracias al aumento de velocidad; su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y utilizar esa cantidad de energía lo agotaba mucho más rápido. Para Ulquiorra era obvia la diferencia de poder entre ellos, para él Ichigo era un simple insecto al que podía aplastar sin siquiera desenfundar su espada.

Ichigo sentía su ropa comenzar a empaparse rápidamente con la sangre de sus heridas, las cuales se reabrían por los movimientos al atacar y esquivar.

"¡Getsuga Tenshou!"

"Ese ataque no será capaz de rasguñarme…"

Ulquiorra desenfundó su espada para rechazar directamente el Getsuga, pero la potencia sumada de su máscara logró desequilibrarlo y lanzarlo lejos. Sentía familiar la sensación de aquel ataque alcanzándolo, seguramente estaba relacionado con sus recuerdos anteriores; se preguntó por qué razón no recordaba algo tan importante como que aquel Shinigami era capaz de alcanzar ese nivel de poder con tan sólo esa máscara extraña.

El Shinigami aprovechó esta abertura ocasionada por las dubitaciones de Ulquiorra y deslizó su Zampakutou dibujando una línea imaginaria entre el metal y el cuerpo del Arrancar, hiriéndolo levemente.

"¡ATRÁPALA!" El grito en medio de la batalla sonaba familiar, Ichigo reconocía esa voz repleta de sarcasmo. Olvidando por completo a Ulquiorra se volteó a tiempo para ser golpeado por el cuerpo de Inoue quien estaba inconsciente. Miró con furia al sujeto que se reía sobre él, no lo reconocía para nada así que supuso que aquella debía ser su verdadera forma.

"Maldito… atacas cobardemente…"

"¿Yo? No ataqué… deberías preocuparte por ella… y por él"

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en los labios de Gemini quien apuntaba a Ulquiorra que se dirigía directamente hacia Ichigo. Con dificultad sostuvo a Inoue bajo uno de sus brazos y repelió el ataqué de Ulquiorra con un Getsuga, para así poder alejarlo lo suficiente para dejar a Orihime en un lugar seguro.

Cuando por fin logró posarla en tierra firme, notó que por su cabeza corría un hilo de sangre de considerable magnitud.

"Se golpeó un poco… pero está entera, creo"

"Qué haces aquí…"

"¿Ah? Mi trabajo, por supuesto… tú haz el tuyo…"

"De qué se trata esto… no se respetan mucho entre ustedes a pesar de ser aliados…"

"Muere… Shinigami…" Ulquiorra evitó las conversaciones innecesarias y embistió contra Ichigo que ya se había alejado de Orihime lo suficiente para no dañarla, Ichigo vio la luz indicándole que nuevamente vendría aquel poderoso Cero, pero estaba demasiado débil por sus heridas y su máscara había comenzado a trizarse.

"_Sí… utilizo tus poderes…__**¡Te comeré!**__...____No, puedo controlarte… soy más poderoso que tú… __**En ese cuerpo miserable ¡jaja! ¡Qué patético y miserable te ves! Entrégame tu mente, Ichigo… deja que acabe con todo… tus heridas están por matarte, cambiemos nuevamente… una vez más…**_** ¡¡¡Te destruiré!!! JAJAJA"**

Orihime abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cabeza dolía de manera increíble y podía sentir el cálido líquido bajar por su rostro; cuando por fin reaccionó, recordó que aquel sujeto había aparecido frente a ella y la había pateado mientras reía como un desquiciado. Por lo brutal del ataque había dado contra la ventana de su cuarto, quebrándola y partiéndose en el proceso la cabeza, consiguiendo también algunos cortes menores en su cuerpo.

No podía moverse muy bien porque estaba mareada, pero se horrorizó al ver cómo Ichigo golpeaba a Ulquiorra con un aura asesina que sólo había sentido aquella vez en Hueco Mundo; su mente se repletó de recuerdos y boca se temblaba ante la sensación de miedo que la embargó.

"K-ku…rosaki…kun…" Su voz era débil y obviamente no alcanzaba a Ichigo. _"Va… va… va a matarlo…" _ Podía ver como Ulquiorra se defendía como podía de los ataques bestiales de Ichigo, y escuchaba al Shinigami reírse maniáticamente ante cada golpe que asestaba; cuando escuchó a Ichigo comenzar a preparar el Getsuga Tenshou, Orihime mordió su labio, sacando sangre por la presión; A esa distancia el Getsuga lo destruiría, más aún con aquella aura asesina que envolvía a Ichigo. _"No…no mueras… no mueras…_ San… ¡Santen Kesshun!" La luz brillante cruzó frente Ichigo interponiéndose entre él y Ulquiorra. "¡Lo repelo!"

"Oh…" Gemini sonrió ante esto, mientras que Ulquiorra no daba crédito a lo que veía. Ichigo había alcanzado a lanzar el Getsuga Tenshou y éste había sido repelido por el escudo de Orihime, que a pesar de lograr evitar el ataque se desintegró por la fuerza; Orihime vio los ojos de Ichigo regresar a la normalidad, notoriamente confundido ante su acción, ni siquiera ella entendía por qué había decidido defender a su enemigo, ni por qué sus Rikka habían reaccionado en una situación tan ilógica.

"Es hora de mi trabajo…" Gemini miró a Orihime desde su posición y apunto con sus manos en dirección a la mujer que observaba como la batalla entre Ichigo y Ulquiorra volvía a comenzar, esta vez sólo como un cruce de espadas. "Kuroi… Shin'en…"

"Qué… Aah-…"

"¡Ja! ¡Perra descuidada!..."

El ataque de Gemini había abierto una grieta que parecía no tener fondo, Orihime logró sujetarse al borde pero este comenzaba a desmoronarse.

Su grito alertó Ichigo, quien pasando de Ulquiorra llegó hasta ella y la ayudó a subir de ese sitio, cuando miró hasta el creador de aquel peligroso ataque vio que su rostro había cambiado a uno de total ira. El Shinigami dejó a Orihime y se lanzó contra Gemini, sentía su cuerpo a punto de colapsar, pero debía eliminar a aquel sujeto que se veía mucho más peligroso que Ulquiorra.

"Kabe no Hi"

Ichigo se preparó para recibir aquel ataque que ya antes había visto, sin embargo éste pasó junto a él en dirección a una indefensa Orihime, era obvio que su Santen Kesshun no lograría repeler ese extraño ataque que casi había terminado con la vida de Ichigo la última vez que se enfrentó a Gemini. Desesperadamente intentó regresar para, aunque fuera, recibir él todo el destructivo ataque de la criatura, pero no alcanzaría a llegar.

"¡¡¡Inoue!!!"

"_Moriré" _Los ojos de Orihime no podían apartarse de aquella brillante acumulación de energía que iba rápida y directamente hacia ella, era hipnotizante. A pesar de que su mente le decía que se protegiera su cuerpo no reaccionaba, cuando sintió el calor que rodeaba al incandescente ataque, cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor, sujetando su cabeza como si con eso quizá pudiese salvarse.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos cuando sintió una suave presión rodearla casi como una barrera, se quedó estática cuando vio el resplandor desaparecer al impactar de lleno contra el cuerpo de quien la protegía con su propio ser. No entendía, ahí estaba él, escupiendo sangre por el violento ataque pero sin quitar sus brazos de su cuerpo, con su cabeza baja y jadeando por las heridas que se extendían por su espalda.

Ulquiorra mantenía sus brazos rodeando el frágil cuerpo de la humana, había utilizado Sonido sin pensarlo al ver que la vida de la mujer estaba peligrando, ni siquiera pensó en perder tiempo en tomar su espada, sólo se había interpuesto entre ella y el Kabe no Hi de Gemini.

Orihime intentaba articular palabras pero sólo lograba emitir sonidos sin ningpun sentido, en el momento en que ella posó sus manos en el pecho de Ulquiorra para separarlo y ver sus heridas, él presionó aún más su agarre, evitando que ella se separase de su cuerpo lastimado. Enderezó su cabeza y nuevamente sus ojos se enfrentaron a aquellos inocentes ojos humanos que lo desequilibraban; nuevamente vio algo que no podía explicarse… los ojos de aquella mujer estaban repletos de lágrimas, ella definitivamente sufría.

"Tsk… Fallé…"

"¡Desgraciado!" Ichigo volvió a atacar a Gemini pero este desapareció de su vista, y al segundo después estaba tras Ulquiorra. Con precisión pateó a Orihime para alejarla de Ulquiorra sin dañarlo a él; sujetó el brazo del Arrancar para evitar que cayera por la falta de apoyo y desapareció ante la vista atónita de Ichigo. "¡Inoue!"

"Duele…"

Orihime se afirmó de Ichigo, dejando que éste la tomara en brazos para sacarla de ése lugar; su cuerpo dolía pero no tanto como su corazón. Se sentía sumamente culpable, Ichigo también había arriesgado su vida sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en lo agradable que había sido sentirse cerca de Ulquiorra aun en esa situación.

Ichigo no dijo nada más mientras caminaba con la pelirroja en sus brazos, por primera vez entendía a la perfección todo lo ocurrido y era – inesperadamente – desagradable pensar en ello.

*******

"Burakku-sama"

"Sí, sí" Gemini lanzó a Ulquiorra al piso descuidadamente, sin embargo él no pareció inmutarse ante esto y se levanto. "No te esfuerces, saliste bastante dañado…"

"No"

"Como sea, me alegra saber que tu regeneración sigue intacta… y que tu Hierro evito que el Kabe no Hi de Gemini penetrara hasta tus órganos y continuara expandiéndose…"

"Sí…"

"Esperemos que la vez siguiente… Gemini… sí apuntes a tu enemigo, y no a mi estimado guardián…"

"Sí, Burakku-sama…" Gemini observó con frialdad a Ulquiorra casi incitándolo a responder, mas él simplemente cerró sus ojos y caminó fuera del salón al que habían llegado. "Maldito imbécil…"

"Gemini… ¿acaso no viste un espectáculo interesante?"

"¿Hablas de la razón de sus heridas, Burakku-sama?"

"Creo que nos será mucho más útil de lo que imaginamos; aunque… los poderes de esa mujer me abandonaron…"

"Creo un escudo para evitar que el Shinigami con poderes extraños lo destruyera, pensé aprovechar el momento en que estaba desprotegida para cumplir con la misión que encomendaste pero el imbécil que trajiste como tu mascota se atravesó…"

"Bueno, no es que aquel poder influyera mucho en mi cuerpo tampoco, pero… ah… ¡Qué excitado estoy ante esto! Mucha gente morirá y todo se volverá uno conmigo…"

"Idiota…" Gemini suspiró ante el actuar de Burakku, estaba acostumbrado a escucharle decir cosas así, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba que estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de destruir unos cuantos humanos y un par de Shinigami debiluchos; aún quedaban cosas por hacer antes de alegrarse…

*******

*******

**NdA: **Saludos!! Les ha gustado? Creo que me ensañé un poco con mi Ulqui… pero él es lo máximo así que no le pasará nada. Dios, es tan inspirador escuchar 'Our World' y 'Crush the World down' (Qué canciones más Ulquihimezadas!! Fíjense en la parte donde pregunta si estás asustado/a xD) es que si hay algo más lindo que escuchar la voz orgásmica de Ulquiorra (Daisuke Namikawa hizo un trabajo genial) que por favor alguien me lo diga porque dudo que encuentre algo que me llene más que escucharlo decir 'aah' en el minuto 2.08. Como sea, espero comentarios, y muchas gracias por leer los desvaríos de está humilde mujer que espera que Tite haga algún fanservice y reviva a Ulquiorra, soñar es gratis, no? Aah, responderé r/r para celebrar con uds mi cumple!!

**Mire-can: **para ti! Orihime recuperó sus poderes por una causa noble xD…. Esperó te haya gustado el capítulo y bueno, no sé si será distinto a otros fics pero por lo menos es satisfactorio saber que hay gente que lo lee y le agrada; y bueno, no te preocupes con que no vaya a seguirlo, no me caracterizo por no terminar las cosas, aunque no lo lea nadie lo terminaré y me quedaré con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho ^^.

**Lobo-moon: **aah, Orihime sufre… creo que mi mente enferma le gusta ver sufrir gente, me haré ver eso xD, Ulqui aún no recuerda pero inconscientemente sabe quién es, espero hayas disfrutado leerlo, saludos.

**Lynn Maide: **holap! Que bien hayas sentido que fue enriquecedor leer el fic, lo de Ichigo, bueno.. no es un fic centrado en él pero no puedo evitar utilizarlo para el pairing original entre Ulqui y Orihime, digamos que Ichigo será el detonante entre los dos protagonistas. Gracias por leer, saludos.

**Sword-Emperor: **nice ke te guste el fic, como dije más arribita… Ichigo no es el centro, pero no puedo evitar emocionarme cuando escribo sobre alguien que me servirá para explotar la verdadera relación xD… que hayas disfrutado leer, saludos para tii.

**Querida lectora anónima y sin nombre xD: **Responderé por puntos, pues desde el principio sabía que escribir un fic Ulquihimezado es difícil por el simple hecho de que no es una pareja común y corriente, y la vdd no puedo responderte bien esto porque adelantaría cosas que tengo pensado y sería la ruina para mi fic, así que ojalá te siga gustando el camino que adopte la trama. Lo de tu pregunta, lo pensé como primero cmo sueño, pero luego pensé en dejarlo como 'anhelo' de ambos, como cuando Orihime le dice a Ulquiorra que su corazón está poco más sncronizado con el de sus amigos, spero haber satisfecho tu pregunta. Saludos para ti y gracias por la suerte.

**SmileUlq: **Debo decir que no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a la cantidad de UlquiHimes, no sé… es una linda pareja, pero tiene que batallar con los IchiHime que existen en el mundo xD, como sea… lo de las batallas los creí un detalle necesario para este fic porque Ulquiorra no es un nombre muy normal para utilizarlo en alún AU, así que no pierdo oportunidad de utilizar una batalla para ahondar en las emociones de los personajes. Ojalá te haya gustado el caapítulo, gracias por leer.

Bueno, infinitas gracias a quienes leen y a quienes dejan r/r, es una inyección de inspiración saber que se leen las cosas que escribo, un saludo gigante de esta cumpleañera para uds!!

Disfruten sus días/tardes/noches.

**KnH,**


	6. Answerless

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite Kubo-sama

*****

*****

**Capítulo VI: **Answerless

"Kurosaki-kun, puedo caminar"

"Sí"

Ichigo dejó a Orihime en el piso y comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, ella iba unos pasos tras el Shinigami para así evitar la mirada recriminadora que sentía, recibiría por parte del Shinigami. Tenía clarísimo que lo que hizo era una irresponsabilidad, había usado una carta desesperada para poder salvar a un enemigo y por causa de esto quedó desprotegida y su vida estuvo a segundos de apagarse.

"¿Kurosaki-kun?" La voz de la pelirroja parecía sonar forzadamente alegre. "Debería curar tus heridas, ahora que recuperé mis poderes puedo hacerlo de forma rápida y…"

"Está bien así, no es que me esté muriendo"

"Tus heridas se abrieron nuevamente… deberíamos parar y as-…"

"¡Dije que estoy bien!" Ichigo se volteó para observarla, la tensión en sus facciones se atenuó rápidamente al ver la sorpresa en la chica. "Estoy bien, disculpa."

"Esto… ¿Kuchiki-san estaba junto a ti?"

"Rayos…" Ichigo sujetó a Orihime por la muñeca y comenzó a correr, halándola junto a él. "Olvide por completo que la dejé, no falta mucho…"

Orihime sentía que perdería la consciencia pronto, su cabeza dolía y aunque el sangrado ya se había detenido, su herida era de importancia; sumado a eso, correr intentando igualar la velocidad de Ichigo era irrisorio pero lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su visión estaba nublada pero pudo distinguir a las dos figuras que estaban cercanas a un poste.

Renji mantenía una de sus rodillas pegadas al suelo mientras obligaba a Rukia a mantenerse quieta, cuando el teniente de la sexta división se percató de la presencia de Ichigo, corrió hacia él y sin fijarse en Inoue, golpeó al Shinigami sustituto en el rostro, arrojándolo al piso.

"¡¿Eres estúpido?!"

"Basta, Renji"

"¡No! ¡Este imbécil cree que puede hacerse el héroe cuando se le plazca!" A pesar de que Renji estaba listo para recibir una respuesta a aquel golpe, sólo pudo escuchar a Ichigo reírse mientras tocaba el sector donde el puño de Renji había tocado.

"¡Ichigo!"

"Kuchiki-san, quédate así un momento mientras termino… Souten Kisshun, lo repelo…"

"Volvieron…"

"Ah… sí, no sé por qué pero me alegro muchísimo" Orihime sonrió mientras observaba a Rukia. "Supongo que ahora podré regresar sus cuerpos a la normalidad, aunque Tessai-san hizo un trabajo muy bueno con su Kidou…"

"¿Estás bien? Estás herida…"

"Sí, no es nada" La pelinegra observó a Orihime un segundo antes de suspirar, por un segundo creyó que ella mentía pero la sonrisa que ella le regaló era sumamente honesta, tal como las que ya había dejado de dar, no entendía la razón pero Inoue irradiaba tranquilidad y alegría incluso en ese estado físico tan deplorable. "Kuchiki-san, quiero pedirte un favor…"

"¿Un favor?"

"Por favor… trae a Kurosaki-kun, no ha querido que lo sane…"

"Ya veo…. ¡¡Renji!!... trae a ese idiota…"

"Levántate" El pelinaranja se incorporó y sacudió su ropa mientras era tomado por Renji y lanzado hacia donde se encontraban las dos mujeres; su mirada se cruzó con la de Orihime por un segundo para luego pasar directamente hacia Rukia, quien lo miraba molesta.

"Rukia, lamento el golpe"

"¡Bastardo! Ni siquiera mides tu fuerza, eres un animal, un bruto, troglodita…"

"Creo que estaba emocionado o algo"

"¿Emocionado? ¡Me rompiste un par de costillas!" Ichigo rió nervioso, realmente estaba muy ansioso por llegar al sitio donde estaba Ulquiorra y descargó esa energía en aquel golpe sin fijarse. "Como sea, idiota… siéntate acá"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que te sientes, Ichigo idiota!" Rukia tiró de la ropa de Ichigo obligándolo a sentarse frente a ella. "Listo, Inoue, puedes comenzar"

"Sí, gracias, Souten Kisshun"

"Te dije que estaba bien, no me pasa nada…"

"Lo repelo" Orihime le sonrió, pidiéndole tácitamente que se mantuviese quieto; el Shinigami pelinaranja se resignó y esperó a que Shun'o y Ayame terminaran su trabajo.

"Oye, Ichigo" Renji se acuclilló junto a Orihime para integrarse. "En la tienda de Urahara-san sentimos algo, y Rukia dijo que sintieron el reiatsu de ese maldito pero cuando LA ENCONTRÉ DESMAYADA POR TU GOLPE tu reiatsu había desaparecido"

"Había una especie de barrera o algo"

"¡Ah! ¡Como la de Hachi-san en tu entrenamiento!"

"Sí, también lo pensé"

"Pero Ul… él no es capaz de crear algo así" Orihime dijo intentando que su energía al hablar de él disminuyera, pero Ichigo había visto demasiado como para dejarlo pasar por alto.

"No creo que haya sido él… quizá el tipo que te atacó…"

"Debí haber estado ahí, los hubiera derrotado a ambos, sólo tendrías que haber observado" Renji dijo bufando.

"Ah, sí señor teniente que ya he derrotado… ese tipo es ridículamente fuerte, usa técnicas extrañas… partiendo por esa cosa que me lanzó la primera vez y que le lanzó a Inoue"

"¿Le lanzó eso?" Rukia miró a Inoue. "¿Y estás sana y salva?... quiero decir, en serio me alegro de que los dos estén vivos pero… Ichigo casi muere por eso…"

"Ah, sí, jaja… Cómo explicarlo…"

"Falló, estaba muy lejos de su alcancé y creo que alcancé a desviarlo"

"A todo esto" Renji habló seriamente "¿Cómo es que pudiste encontrarlo?"

"Eh… estaba en mi casa tranquila cuando algo explotó delante de mí, y cuando me di cuenta fui azotada contra algo y cuando recuperé la consciencia estaba volando hacia Kurosaki-kun" Las expresiones de Rukia y Renji denotaban su confusión, no entendían absolutamente nada acerca de aquel 'volando hacia Kurosaki-kun'.

"Inoue… quizá deberías descansar… aquel golpe…"

"Técnicamente voló, Rukia. La lanzaron para desconcentrarme… Si es que hubieses sido tú Renji…" Ichigo miró socarronamente a Renji. "La pobre Inoue estaría muerta con el golpe que se hubiese dado contra el suelo.."

"Tú… maldito hijo de…"

"¡Quietos los dos! Es mejor que nos vayamos de acá, Ichigo ya está bien de sus heridas e Inoue necesita descansar."

"Sí, sí… regresaré con Urahara-san para informarle, creo que Ishida seguirá ahí también"

"¿Ishida está allá y no vino? Eso es extraño"

"Iba a venir… pero Urahara-san dijo algo sobre que confiaba en tus habilidades"

"Ése…"

"Ichigo" Rukia empujó a Ichigo con uno de sus pies para llamar su atención. "Me iré a casa de Inoue, si ya la atacaron una vez ahí puede ser que vuelva a ocurrir y aunque haya recuperado sus Shun Shun Rikka es preferible que esté acompañada."

"Bue… estamos hablando…" Renji se levantó y levantó una de sus manos para despedirse mientras desaparecía en dirección a la tienda de Urahara.

"Vamos, Inoue"

"Sí" Orihime miró a Ichigo un momento, sin decir nada. "Nos vemos, Kurosaki-kun"

"Inoue…"

"¿Sí?"

"No, nada. Nos vemos"

******

"_Por qué actué de esa forma tan irresponsable… no es mi deber defender al enemigo; pero mi cuerpo se movió inexplicablemente solo… se está haciendo muy habitual reaccionar impulsivamente cuando esa mujer está involucrada… quizá fue sólo por agradecer aquel intento por evitar que el Shinigami me asesinara… porque estoy seguro que hubiese muerto, el poder de ese chico era superior al mío en ese instante… era abrumador… _

_Estoy completamente recuperado pero no puedo sacarme de encima esta confusión, la sensación de aquella mujer tan cerca de mí era intoxicante, su aroma era embriagador… todo en esa mujer me altera… no está bien…"_

Ulquiorra mantenía sus ojos cerrados, absorto en sus pensamientos e intentando guardar la calma que lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba avocarse a su misión de proteger a Burakku terminaba cuestionándose el por qué saber de la existencia de Orihime lo desconcentraba a tal nivel. No quería fallarle al ser que lo devolvió a aquel mundo pero era más que obvio que tampoco quería tener que ver con lo que sea que pudiese dañar a la chica; estaba entre la espada y la pared y sumado a eso estaba el hecho de que su mente tenía un vacío en lo que respectaba a su vida anterior.

Sabía que su derrota estuvo bajo la espada del Shinigami pelinaranja, instintivamente sentía que tenían algo pendiente; pero lo que no tenía del todo claro era la ingerencia que tenía esa mujer, cada ocasión en que se encontraban algo en todo su ser parecía reaccionar mas no llegaba a entenderlo en lo más mínimo.

"Fuiste muy estúpido"

"La imprudencia fue de tu parte"

"Sólo seguía las órdenes de Burakku-sama… él dijo… 'extermina a la mujer que se interpone en mis planes'"

"No veo qué puede afectar la presencia de esa simple humana"

"¿Te inquieta, cierto?" El tono de voz que fue empleado por Gemini era totalmente malicioso. "¿No quieres saber?"

"Como siempre tus palabras no tienen un trasfondo… eres un ser básico"

"Respóndeme… ¿Quieres saber por qué… esa mujer te altera a ese nivel?"

"No hay nada que me altere, te equivocas en eso"

"¡Ja! Es cosa de ver tus acciones junto a ella… primero vas a deshacerte de ella pero no lo logras porque interfirió el Shinigami… y ahora estúpidamente la cubriste con tu cuerpo para evitar que su cuerpo hiciera combustión con mi Kabe no Hi… aah, si no fuera por tu Hierro estarías hecho polvo, de nuevo…" Gemini se acercó a Ulquiorra sin recibir ninguna respuesta. "¿Sabes? Fui humano alguna vez… y el único sentimiento que guardé fue… el deseo…y debo reconocer que esa mujerzuela de las hadas despierta mi lado sádico…"

"No necesitas que nadie despierte eso en ti, sólo mira tus técnicas… incinerar las cosas desde su interior…"

"Hasta podría violar a esa perra escandalosa antes de matarla…" Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron de golpe a tiempo para ver a Gemini relamer sus labios con una expresión que desbordaba perversión y sadismo, el inexpresivo Arrancar sostuvo a Gemini por el cuello sin ejercer presión. "Ya ves que sí te altera…"

Reaccionando ante estas palabras, Ulquiorra dejó a Gemini y guardó silencio. Aunque le desagradara aquel sujeto, tenía toda la razón en decir que lo alteraba, pero un único pensamiento se apoderó de él, aunque tuviese que matarlo aquel asqueroso ser no le pondría un solo dedo encima a la mujer.

*****

"¡Buenos días!" Orihime entró a su salón sonriendo. "¡Tatsuki-chan!"

"¡Orihime, tu cabeza!"

"Jaja, no es nada, no es nada"

"Estaba preocupada, no te habías pasado por acá, no contestabas tu teléfono y cuando iba a tu casa no abría nadie"

"Estuve algo enferma, pero ya ves, estoy como nueva"

"Me alegro… volviste a ser la misma…"

"Tatsuki-chan, si siempre he sido la misma"

"Los últimos días que te vi, parecías muy melancólica y cada vez que sonreías era completamente fingido" Orihime sonrió al recordar a su amiga sin poder olvidarse de la agradable sensación de estar junto a Ulquiorra, su tacto era frío pero aún así pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse y una sensación cálida envolviéndolos.

"Buenos días"

"Ah, buenos días, Ichigo"

"Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun" Orihime se volteó hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y le sonrió acompañando su saludo. "¡Kuchiki-san!" Antes de que Ichigo pudiese decir algo, Rukia se asomaba tras él.

"Buenos días a todos, queridos compañeros"

"Idiota…" Ichigo murmuró mientras dejaba atrás a Rukia y se dirigía a su lugar sin poder quitarse la incomodidad de ver a aquella Inoue, estaba feliz de que hubiese vuelto a ser la misma que irradiaba felicidad, pero la razón le molestaba sobremanera, aunque sonara absurdo para todos la razón de la inyección anímica en la chica, para Ichigo estaba completamente claro que se trataba de los últimos acercamientos con el Arrancar, no podía ser coincidencia.

"Kurosaki" Ichigo alzó la vista para ver a Ishida mirarlo con seriedad y a Sado negar con la cabeza hacia el Quincy, como si supiera de qué iba todo. "Tenemos que hablar"

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí, pero no aquí… Kuchiki-san… quizá también deberías venir"

"Entiendo, vamos" Ichigo se levantó y tomó a Rukia por el cuello de su blusa, cortando su conversación con Inoue y Tatsuki.

"¡Ichigo, suéltame idiota! Puedo caminar"

"Lo lamento Kuchiki-san, le dije que también deberías escuchar pero no pensé que actuaría de esa forma"

"Da igual"

"Bueno… es sobre algo que estuve analizando con Urahara-san… respecto a Inoue-san"

"No me interesa" Ichigo se alistó para dejar el sitio y volver al salón. "No creo que lo mejor que podamos hacer sea hablar a las espaldas de nuestros compañeros, no en una situación como ésta"

"¡Kurosaki!"

"¡Ichigo, vuelve!"

"Ya dije que no me interesa saber nada sobre las teorías de Urahara-san, ahora sólo me preocupa saber quién es el líder de esos dos bastardos, nada más"

"¿Qué harás la próxima vez que te enfrentes a ellos e Inoue-san interfiera?" Ichigo se detuvo de pronto.

"Los mataré antes de que ella pueda llegar a reaccionar; además ella es una de los nuestros, sabe bien cómo son las cosas. Me sorprende que hasta tú, Ishida, desconfíes de su capacidad de raciocinio"

"Creo que Ichigo tiene razón"

"¡Sado-kun!"

"Si podemos proteger a Inoue, no debe ser aislándola como se hizo la vez pasada"

"Bueno, es más probable que nosotros mismos la dañemos más haciéndola sentir como un estorbo"

"Sea lo que sea que esté pensando Urahara-san… puedes decirle que gracias pero que sus intenciones no me parecen las mejores"

"Kurosaki…"

"Ya me voy, las clases están por comenzar"

Ichigo terminó por irse, siendo seguido por Rukia y Sado, entendía las razones de Urahara aunque éste no las dijera claramente pero no podía abandonar a una amiga y compañera de batalla por una suposición, aunque ésta estuviese volviéndose un hecho factible.

*****

"¿Sucedió algo con Ichigo?" La pregunta de su mejor amiga la tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que los palillos que sostenía cayeron de su agarre. "O sea, sí"

"No, no, no Tatsuki-chan, no sé a qué te refieres, con Kurosaki-kun está todo perfectamente como siempre"

"¿En serio? Pensé que te habías declarado o algo, como a penas se hablan"

"Si me hubiese declarado, él me miraría con lástima, yo apenas lo podría ver de la vergüenza, entonces Tatsuki-chan pelearía con Kurosaki-kun por saber qué es lo que ocurrió, y entonces Ishida-kun o algún otro también me preguntaría sobre Kurosaki-kun y como estaría despechada terminaría saliendo con él y entonces…"

"Ya entendí…" Tatsuki sonrió al escuchar el análisis de Orihime, realmente había vuelto su amiga. "Te ves más feliz que de costumbre, quizá podrías hablarme de eso"

"Creo que es algo tonto" Orihime desvió la mirada de los ojos de su amiga hasta su almuerzo. "Quizá hasta sea imaginación mía…"

"No sé de qué hablas si no me explicas primero" Tatsuki rió. "Además no tienes para que ponerte nerviosa conmigo"

"Tienes razón… estoy feliz porque volví a ver a alguien importante"

"¿Importante?"

"Sí… bueno, hasta hace poco descubrí que lo era… pero lo que vale es que ya lo sé aunque no entiendo mucho"

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Cuando alguien es importante para ti no necesitas más explicaciones, sólo lo sientes"

"Pero a veces no sólo basta con sentir"

"En ese caso, sólo te queda ser feliz el tiempo que sólo basten los sentimientos, cuando ya necesites algo más será el tiempo en que dejes de lado aquello y sólo lo veas como un lindo recuerdo"

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan, eso suena cruel"

Orihime rió intentando ignorar el dolor que la sacudió al escuchar esas palabras. No es como si ignorara la realidad, ni tampoco como si quisiera que las cosas fuesen de otra manera; las cosas estaban como estaban y nadie podía retroceder el tiempo para cambiarlas, nadie podría haber evitado que todas esas emociones la atacaran violentamente, después de todo también estaba Ichigo y en algún momento su corazón se agitó de la misma manera por él. La mujer entonces cerró sus ojos, meditando acerca de éste último pensamiento ¿Acaso lo que alguna vez produjo en ella el Shinigami era lo mismo? No, no sabía a ciencia cierta como explicar algo así, pero nunca dolió tanto saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

Para ella haber estado cautiva en aquel sitio supuso un drama existencial mayor del que cualquiera podría imaginar, y no por saberse con la muerte acechándola sino porque cada vez que el ex número cuatro de los Espada aparecía frente a ella con sus preguntas, las ansias por hacerle entender todo lo que pasaba por su mente la superaban, aquel ser mirándola estoico y preguntando por si temía era algo que ya había aceptado completamente. Llegó a desear su presencia cada vez que él se marchaba, pero se negaba todo aquello por la pared inquebrantable que existía entre ella, una humana y él, un Hollow.

Para Orihime sentirse interesada a ese nivel por el ex Espada fue algo que se prohibió rápidamente, porque aunque no hubiese existido aquella diferencia de seres, él era un enemigo, había lastimado a sus amigos y desear estar a su lado aunque fuese por unos minutos más era ofensivo para quienes habían arriesgado su vida por rescatarla. ¿Pero estaban realmente rescatándola? No lo supo hasta que estuvieron de vuelta en su propio mundo, había sido sacada de una jaula para ser encerrada en otra; y la chica entendiendo que estaba errada en sentir así, guardó cada sensación despertada por la criatura y se dedicó a ignorarla, sin siquiera saber bien qué es lo que ignoraba. Había sido así desde que volvieron, sonreía para los demás pero por dentro era consumida por la soledad.

"_Hasta que regresaste…" _

"¿Vamos?"

"¿Ah?"

"Te quedaste callada de pronto y el tiempo voló"

"Ah… no, no; estoy algo cansada… y no es algo que yo haría pero… me quedaré un rato más"

"Me quedo aquí entonces"

"No, está bien así; quizá necesito estar sola un momento" Tatsuki suspiró, era más fácil decir eso desde el principio pero para Orihime actuar de una manera descortés estaba fuera de discusión. La muchacha de cabello corto tomó sus cosas y las de Orihime y se levantó.

"No demores"

"¡Sí, si!"

Orihime esperó que la silueta de su mejor amiga desapareciera completamente antes de levantarse y correr en dirección opuesta a la que Tatsuki había ido. Llevaba un buen rato sintiendo la emanación constante de reiatsu, era mínima y esperaba que nadie más la sintiera, por eso mismo debía darse prisa.

Corrió hasta salir de los alrededores de su escuela, sabía que no era correcto pero no le importaba ; estaba por rendirse ya que ya no sentía la energía guiándola pero al llegar a un callejón su corazón se aceleró mucho más que con el ejercicio. Caminó firme hacia la figura del Arrancar que la observaba distante y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro se detuvo, analizando de pies a cabeza al ser frente a ella. Suspiró aliviada cuando verificó que en él no parecían haber rastros de sus graves heridas.

Ulquiorra estaba quieto, luchando contra el impulso de disminuir la distancia entre ellos; quería entender, necesitaba saber qué era aquello que lo unía innegablemente a la mujer que le miraba aliviada.

"¿Por qué te alivias? ¿No temiste venir sola aquí?"

"Me alivié porque estás sano y salvo… y te dije antes… no tengo miedo de ti… por qué habría de temerte si fuiste tú quien me llamó" Él se quedó pasmado, sin saber qué decir ante esto. Ella estaba en total certeza de que no la lastimaría, y tenía la razón en decir que la instó a llegar a ese sitio; el Arrancar confiaba en que llegaría porque había algo superior que así lo decía.

Lo enfermaba pensar tanto en cosas que no podía entender, pero que creía haber entendido antes; en algún momento estaba seguro de que las palabras y emociones desbordantes de la mujer habían tenido sentido; en algún punto de su vida, tenía claro que pudo ver más allá de lo tangible.

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Ulquiorra acortó la distancia con su mano, dejando que sus pálidos dedos quedasen a milímetros del rostro de Orihime; estaba en el límite imaginario de la realidad con lo utópico. Aquella barrera minúscula e invisible que no se estaba permitiendo atravesar lo quemaba, aquellos míseros milímetros que separaban a la mujer y a sus dedos, en cierta forma, dolían; no la tocaba, pero aún así podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de ella, no quería hacer algo sin comprender las razones y menos, sin comprender las repercusiones que esa ínfima acción conllevarían, pero algo en él tampoco deseaba negarse a experimentar la tibia sensación de la piel de la muchacha bajo sus dedos.

Entonces, mientras se debatía casi tortuosamente por sus acciones, sintió como la suave mano de la mujer se cerraba sobre la suya, empujándola suavemente para eliminar la distancia; sus ojos estaban fijos en aquella sonrisa pura que la humana le regalaba sin miramientos. Ella había dejado caer sus párpados con sutileza al momento en que su mano acarició completamente su mejilla, como si con eso pudiese acrecentar la indescriptible alegría que la embargaba por sentir aquel toque dubitativo del Arrancar. Cuando de nuevo sus miradas se encontraron, Orihime quitó la mano de Ulquiorra y la sostuvo entre las suyas sin soltarle.

"Mi alma aún está unida a la tuya…"

"¿Qué?"

"Que no es importante si no sabes quién fuiste, sino que sabes quien soy y lo que significo"

Ulquiorra retrocedió con brusquedad, observando su mano sin poder escapar de la confusión. ¿Sabía realmente quién era y qué significaba ella? No, realmente no. Actuaba por instinto mas no significaba nada… por lo menos intentaba que fuera lo que fuese lo que lo perturbaba no significase nada; pero siempre estaba ella descontrolándolo, ni siquiera en pensamientos podía evitar añorarla. Un poco desesperado por su estado, se acercó a ella, tomando uno de sus brazos con violencia.

"¿Qué es esto? Yo no tengo emociones humanas, las abandoné hace mucho… no me importa qué es lo que pasó antes pero seguramente eso fue lo que me llevó a la muerte… si acabo contigo quizá…" no terminó su frase y lanzó a Orihime al suelo, viendo como ella sujetaba el lugar donde su mano se cerró con brutalidad para sostenerla, sin embargo seguía sonriendo, confundiéndolo mucho más. Antes de que pudiera hilar otro pensamiento, estaba rodeando la cabeza de la mujer con sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro de la chica en su pecho como si con eso pudiera entender las cosas. Orihime mordió su labio inferior, angustiada de ver y sentir el sufrimiento del Arrancar ante lo que en apariencia era desconocido, y como respuesta a las muchas dudas de Ulquiorra, cerró sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de su enemigo.

El ex Espada liberó ligeramente su agarre al sentir los cálidos brazos de la mujer amoldarse a su cuerpo; cerró sus ojos y se quedó en silencio, por ese instante dejaría de buscar respuestas…

******

*******

**NdA: **Holap!! Les ha gustao? Dándole matices de UlquiHime más notorios mediante avanzo. Espero que hayan disfrutado y me dejan sus comentarios. Gracias a ** lobo-moon, Juliette Cullen, SmileUlq, mire-can y dark groW ** por los r/r y gracias por leer a todos los ke leen.

No puedo contestar prk estoy subiendo el cap. De la casa de una amiga xD..

Ke tengan un lindo día/tarde/noche.

**KnH.**


	7. Necesidad

**Disclaimer: ** bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite kubo.

**Capítulo VII: **Necesidad.

Era cálido. De todas las palabras conocidas, su mente era incapaz de recordarlas; simplemente encontraba aquel simple adjetivo perfecto para describir la sensación que le producía el cuerpo de la mujer amoldado al suyo en aquel delicado abrazo. Era absurdo para él pensar que un gesto humano tan simple pudiese devolverle la calma que ya llevaba ausente en su ser por tanto, era estúpido para él siquiera pensar todo lo que estaba experimentando, no podía negarlo y es que la situación en sí se estaba convirtiendo en su más grande miedo.

El suave aroma de la chica lo embriagaba, estaba capturado en aquella prisión invisible que la sola presencia de la humana creaba a su alrededor y la verdad, no estaba cien por ciento seguro de querer ser liberado de aquella condena.

"¡Ah!" Estaba tan relajado, que cuando Orihime se apartó bruscamente no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. "¡Me escapé! Dios, Dios… le dije a Tatsuki-chan que iría pronto… y seguramente me ganaré un buen castigo por haberme volado las clases… ¡tonta Orihime!"

Ulquiorra la observaba mientras la mujer sólo lanzaba todas esas frases con poco sentido para él; era obvio que ella tenía en mente su regreso a dónde fuera que estuviese antes de aquel encuentro; fue mucho más evidente cuando ella se soltó sus brazos y se levantó con algo de dificultad por la cercanía de sus cuerpos. El Arrancar la imitó mientras analizaba cada expresión en ella; era extrañamente satisfactorio poder presenciar las muchas y distintas formas de expresar sus sentimientos con tan sólo sus ojos, ella era especial en más de un sentido y para Ulquiorra estaba claro que tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas en su poder, pero también había descubierto lo mucho que lo aterraba siquiera pensar en ella. Era mejor ignorar lo que sentía…

"Ah… esto… debo irme, deben estar preocupados y los demás deben haberse dado cuenta también de tu presencia… Kurosaki-kun también…" Antes de terminar su frase, Orihime sintió la dolorosa presión del agarre de Ulquiorra en su brazo, no medía su fuerza y quedaba en evidencia el motivo de su desbalance emocional. "Él… es alguien bueno..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿huh? A mí no me interesa quiénes son tus amigos o camaradas. Mi deber es acabar con ellos por el bien de Burakku-sama, esa es mi finalidad"

"También soy un enemigo" Orihime sujetó la mano de Ulquiorra, obligándolo a soltarla. "También tienes que acabar conmigo, ¿no?"

"Tus poderes son insuficientes para hacer algo contra Burakku-sama"

"Ya veo… por un momento pensé… que era bueno estar así contigo aunque fuese por un segundo, pero las cosas no cambian por más que las anheles… pasó con él antes, y vuelve a suceder ahora." Orihime sonrió pero esta vez parecía más una mueca de dolor que algo para expresar felicidad. "Adiós"

"_¿Debería decir algo? ¿Es momento para que la detenga y la obligue a dejar esos pensamientos? No… no debo usar la fuerza, no con ella…Qué debería hacer…"_

El Arrancar se quedó mirando la figura de la mujer desaparecer del lugar sin la capacidad de decir o hacer algo para detenerla. El escucharla nombrar al Shinigami producía emociones totalmente contrarias a las que ella despertaba, había deseado que sus palabras hubiesen sido cualquiera, menos ésas; había dudado de si la mente de la mujer realmente estuvo con él durante aquel abrazo y más que todo, había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la presencia del Shinigami en la vida de la mujer ni siquiera existiese.

Quiso mantenerla con él, pero todo eso hacía que sus pensamientos se arremolinaran nuevamente; no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan egoísta.

*****

"¡Ichigo, levántate! ¿Es que no te preocupa lo que pueda estar pasando? Tú mismo fuiste el que sintió todo esto antes que nosotros y te quedas ahí sentado como un imbécil"

"Rukia… no creo que debamos hacer algo"

"¿Por qué? ¿No es tu deber proteger este pueblo y a su gente? ¿No eras tú quien decía que tu deber era proteger a tus amigos?"

"Los protegeré cuando estén en peligro…"

"¡Inoue jamás podrá hacer algo contra esos sujetos!" Ichigo rió con algo de amargura ante las palabras de Rukia. "De qué…"

"Es porque es Inoue que sé que no será herida…" Repentinamente golpeó su mesa captando la atención de todos sus compañeros. Rukia les sonrió mientras hacía que se despreocuparan. "Saldrá herida por razones distintas…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Además fíjate, Ishida sigue ahí como si nada; si él piensa que está bien, tú despreocúpate."

"Qué vergüenza, Ichigo… ya van a terminar las clases y tú como si nada… qué pasó con tu orgullo como Shinigami…"

"Ah…qué molesta, qué molesta"

"Ichigo" La voz de Tatsuki interrumpió la discusión entre Rukia y él; Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y caminó a un lugar donde la Shinigami o cualquiera de sus otros compañeros pudieran oírlo, mientras que Tatsuki siguió aquella orden tácita de acompañarlo. El pelinaranja tenía claro el tema que quería plantear su amiga de infancia y la verdad, encontraba algo molesto tener que estar explicando aquello, sobretodo porque en lo más profundo de su ser lo irritaba pensar en cómo estaba reaccionando. El Shinigami pelinaranja suspiró agotado mientras sacudía su cabello. "Ichigo, me extraña que estés así de tranquilo"

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que deba estar alterado?"

"Sabes qué es lo que pasa con Orihime ¿no?" Tatsuki entrecerró sus ojos sin embargo Ichigo se quedó sin reaccionar. "Supongo que si estás tan pasivo es porque no ves peligro"

"Te equivocas"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso es lo que querías escuchar ¿no? Querías una razón para empezar a gritar y golpearme por no protegerla, pero no puedo hacer nada. Tampoco es que esté pasivo, pero seré yo el que termine lastimando a Inoue así que prefiero mantener la distancia, de esa forma será menos doloroso, supongo."

"¿Crees que si te alejas de ella, no terminará sufriendo? ¡Eres un imbécil! Como no tomas en cuenta lo que ella siente… si fuera por ella, tú…"

"Idiota, no es que sea bruto o algo…"

"Tú…¿sabes?"

"jaja… supongo que sí… como sea, lo que pasa con ella no es algo que puedo evitar porque no estuve en el momento preciso para hacerlo, ahora sólo espero el momento en que pueda poner fin a todo; entonces ahí… entonces ahí aceptaré que vuelvas a golpearme como quieres ahora, porque ahí… habrá una razón…" Ichigo sonrió y dejó a Tatsuki con las palabras en su boca, ella fue incapaz de decir algo porque era incapaz de comprender del todo lo que pasaba con sus amigos; en algún punto había quedado separada por una pared invisible para volverse una mera espectadora.

*****

Orihime había vuelto a la escuela corriendo, estaba sumamente molesta por la actitud que había adoptado Ulquiorra a último momento, embarrando cualquier instante digno de recordad; iba murmurando cosas sobre la insensibilidad del Arrancar y su propia estupidez por seguir creyendo en finales felices y en vida color de rosas.

Estaba ensimismada que cuando su cabeza chocó de frente contra algo lo único a lo que atinó fue a prepararse para el golpe contra el piso que seguramente vendría. Cuando se dio cuenta de que el duro y frío contacto con el piso no llegó, se dio cuenta de que alguien había alcanzado a sujetar su antebrazo, evitando una caída un tanto torpe.

"Te tengo"

"K-kurosaki-kun"

"No deberías ir caminando por ahí mirando a la nada"

"Esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?2

"¿Eh? Ah… hablaba con Tatsuki, pero ahora volvía al salón."

"Yo igual iba… aunque creo que ya es tarde, quizá debí irme a casa"

"Ya veo" Ichigo soltó el brazo de Orihime al darse cuenta llevaba demasiado afirmándola y siguió caminando. "Queda una clase aún"

"¡S-sí!"

Ichigo siguió caminando, sabía que la chica lo comenzaba a seguir así que no tenía necesidad de mirar hacia atrás, por lo menos en ese momento estaban del mismo lado.

"Esto… Kurosaki-kun ¿estás molesto?"

"¿Eh? Claro que no…"

"Em… yo siento que debo decírtelo…"

"Ya lo sé, ese idiota tiene un poder impresionante…"

"Lo sabías y… ¿nadie hizo nada?" Para Orihime era algo difícil de comprender el que nadie hubiese hecho un intento por atacar la presencia que supuestamente era su enemigo; pero por otro lado, se sentía en demasía aliviada de que nadie hubiera interrumpido aquel momento casi idílico.

"Quizá… deberías cuidar lo que haces…"

Orihime se detuvo y vio la espalda de Ichigo disminuir lentamente su tamaño conforme iba alejándose; las palabras del Shinigami resonaban en su cabeza, había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería y no podía evitar sentirse profundamente molesta por eso, por primera vez desde que su relación de amistad con Ichigo había comenzado, deseaba que él se mantuviera lo más alejado posible de ella. Sí, porque la lejanía entre ellos significaba que Ulquiorra estuviera un poco más seguro, y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

"Ah… ¡Kurosaki-kun, espera!"

Ichigo se giró para ver como Orihime corría para alcanzarlo, ni siquiera se había percatado que la chica ya no caminaba junto a él y menos que ya le llevaba una distancia considerable. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y un débil sonido que denotaba su frustración se perdió en el aire. No se había percatado de la ausencia de la chica en esos pocos segundos…

"_Tampoco me di cuenta en que momento dejó de seguirme…" _ Ese pensamiento le hizo entender cuán grande era la distancia que había entre ellos.

******

"Ah, hombre… qué triste apariencia la tuya…"

"Silencio"

"¿Acaso no fue divertido?" El matiz de burla que llegó a los oídos de Ulquiorra ya lo estaba cansando; últimamente las preguntas capciosas de su 'compañero' estaban logrando sacarlo de su usual calma. "Me preguntaba… como no te ves feliz luego de haber visto a esa mujer humana… es algo extraño…"

"Como siempre, no entiendo tus comentarios sin sentido, Gemini. Quizá deberías irte a matar algo y evitar molestarme con tu desagradable presencia."

"Oh, eso duele" Gemini rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Ulquiorra y acercando su rostro al del Arrancar. "Tienes su olor, sabes… es… interesante" Gemini sacó su lengua, moviéndola a milímetros de la piel del Arrancar; sonrió al no ver reacción en el Arrancar. "Es aburrido hacer esto si no te enfadas… me pregunto si esa mujer se molestaría…"

"No"

"¿No?"

"Escúchame… si alguna vez llegas a rozarle aunque sea un cabello, seré yo mismo quien acabe lo que ese Shinigami inútil no pudo, y destruiré completamente tu asquerosa existencia…"

"Oho… ésa sí que es una buena reacción… escúchame tú a mí, imbécil; que estés aquí es un mero capricho del idiota de Burakku-sama, tampoco es que te necesite y no me importaría destruir el alma de esa perra si es que con eso consigo un buen entretenimiento de tu parte. Así que tenlo claro… cuando llegue el minuto en que me aburra de jugar a ser compañeros y me aburra de la absurda pelea que está dando Burakku-sama, esa mujer será la primera en caer… por ti."

Los ojos de Gemini parecían iluminarse ante lo que fuera que estuviese pensando, llevaba demasiado tiempo inactivo y las órdenes de su Señor eran en exceso estúpidas para él; del tiempo que llevaba siendo su guardián, había aprendido a controlar la ira que le despertaba el carácter de Burakku asesinando lo que fuera que se interpusiera en su camino, pero ahora el tener que contenerse lo malhumoraba y estaba a punto de sobrepasar sus límites. Gemini no podía negar que el ver las reacciones de Ulquiorra ante la simple mención de la humana, despertaba en él todo su instinto asesino.

"Y…Ulquiorra… la próxima vez no fallaré, y si estás frente a esa mujer, serán consumidos ambos por mi poder. Recuerda siempre que soy mejor que tú…"

El Arrancar se mantuvo quieto en el mismo lugar sin prestarle atención a su compañero que desaparecía en las sombras. Estaba alterado, iba contra él sentir tal furia mucho más si pensaba que estaban en el mismo bando; Ulquiorra por primera vez había escuchado a su compañero hablar en serio y ahora sí debía mantenerse alerta, era obvio que los intereses de Gemini se contraponían a los de Burakku quien sólo ansiaba poder. La forma de pensar de su compañero era bestial y ya tenía la vista fija en él para hacerlo su contendor y estaba completamente seguro de que usaría el método que fuera para hacerlo caer en la misma bestialidad para luchar.

La mujer que tanto lo confundía estaba en peligro pero tampoco podía hacer algún tipo de movimiento contra Gemini; estaba entre la espada y la pared y pronto debería escoger entre una de las dos opciones.

En ese momento todos sus pensamientos se llenaron de la humana; el encuentro que había sostenido con ella se volvía ínfimo contra su necesidad de sentirla nuevamente cerca de él.

*********

"_Hermano… ¿estoy mal por sentirme así?" _Orihime suspiró mientras caminaba lentamente a su hogar; cuando había vuelto a la escuela todos se esforzaban por tratarla con normalidad mas no podían evitar que sus rostros reflejaran todas sus dudas; en esos momentos podía sentir como la soledad la acechaba y deseaba poder tener a alguien que la comprendiese. No había hecho nada a propósito, tampoco es que pudiera controlar sus propias emociones cuando ni siquiera sabía en que punto se habían desarrollado.

Lo más sensato era apartarse pero no podía hacerlo, dolía hasta pensar en olvidar aquello que le brindaba rayos de felicidad entre tanta soledad por el distanciamiento silencioso con sus amigos.

La chica pelirroja vio como la luna se erguía en el cielo, y suspiró al sentir su estómago resonar por la falta de comida. Llevaba vagando desde que las clases habían terminado sólo esperando encontrar al Arrancar inexpresivo por algún acto del destino, pero nada pasaba.

Miró a sus alrededor y ahogó un grito al darse cuenta que su despistada caminata la había conducido a un lugar que no estaba dentro de sus conocimientos; era una especie de construcción pero por la hora estaba totalmente desolada; retrocedió alistándose para correr a su casa pero por segunda vez su cuerpo azotó contra otro, sólo que esta vez cayó de lleno contra el piso.

"Duele…"

"Qué torpe" Orihime alzó su vista sorprendida al reconocer la voz, y sonrió ampliamente ante aquél que la observaba sin dar señal de alguna emoción, se levantó rápidamente pero volvió a caer al piso. Su tobillo había quedado mal puesto en la primera caída y ahora se resentía por el brusco movimiento. Casi por reflejo llevó sus manos hasta sus horquillas pero antes de que pudiese llamar a Ayame y Shun'o, su atención fue captada por la acción de su anhelado Arrancar. "Sostente, mujer"

Orihime cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Ulquiorra, sujetándose mientras él terminaba de cargarla en su espalda; para el Arrancar era estúpido pensar en tener que llevar a alguien de esa forma pero al verla en el suelo no podía evitar sentir el deseo de protección hacia ella.

"Es segunda vez que chocó… sólo que ahora sí caí… jaja… supongo que sí soy algo torpe" Ulquiorra sentía la voz de la mujer sumamente cercana y su cálida respiración alcanzar su piel por la cercanía.

"Sostente, voy a subir"

"¿Eh?" Antes de entender a lo que se refería, estaban viajando a una velocidad increíble; podía sentir el viento chocar contra su cara y también el agarre de Ulquiorra afirmarse para evitar que pudiese resbalar. "Por qué… de nuevo…"

"No soy un humano para poder responder tu pregunta."

"No se trata de ser o no ser un humano…"

"Si esperas que aclare tus emociones y que defina lo que sucede, esperarás en vano"

"Pero estás aquí, eso tiene que significar algo. Yo lo sé." Ulquiorra se detuvo repentinamente y bajo a la mujer, logrando descolocarla. "¿Mi casa?"

"Hablas sola, mujer."

"Hablo conti… oh, sí. Nadie te ve…" Orihime sonrió al darse cuenta de que un par de personas observaban sus gesticulaciones; y para evitar algo así de nuevo, tomó el brazo del Arrancar y cojeando lo obligó a entrar.

Al cerrar su puerta, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizará por ésta, agotado. Su tobillo dolía tremendamente y se comenzaba a inflamar. Cuando miró al Arrancar no pudo evitar sonreír; él observaba cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar pero su vista se detuvo en la ventana rota y en una parte de la pared que estaba destruída.

"Creo que estoy algo pesada… pensar que fue mi cuerpo el que hizo eso es algo terrorífico ¿no?"

"Gemini…"

"¿Gemini? ¿El hombre sádico de esa vez?" Orihime cambió su expresión por una seria mientras gateaba hasta los pies de Ulquiorra para evitar usar su tobillo lastimado. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Dijiste que soy demasiado débil como para tener que encargarte de mí"

"Lo eres"

"Entonces"

"Estoy aquí porque sigo queriendo entender"

"No puedo ser yo quien te diga qué es lo que sientes. Pero podría decirte qué es lo que yo estoy sintiendo"

"Cada vez que intento recordar algo de mi vida anterior, es tu rostro y tus ojos entristecidos volviéndose difusos lo que veo… es mi mano intentando alcanzar la tuya y un interés anormal en ti."

"¿Por qué estás acá?"

"Porque… tú…"

Ulquiorra dejó caer sus rodillas, y con suavidad sostuvo el cuello de la mujer que no quitaba su ferviente mirada de sus propios ojos. No entendía nada, pero no podía evitar tensarse ante la presencia de aquella humana.

"Porque tú estás aquí… no creo necesitar otra razón para existir…"

******

******

**NdA: ** tadá!! Lo corté en lo mejor xD me gusta el suspenso… pero ya lo continúo en el ke sigue, eso keda de manifiesto.

Obviamente agradecer por los reviews, en este mmento no puedo responderlos porque debo levantarme temprano para ir a sacar mis documentos que me robaron xD tengo que cumplir con el deber cívico de elegir nuevo presidente el próximo fin de semana y necesito eso… juro ke la proxima vez contestaré los reviews.

**KnH.**


	8. Por ti

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece.

**NdA: **antes de empezar, quería agradecer los r/r del capítulo 6 que la vez anterior no los contesté; **SmileUlq, mire-can, lobo-moon, ,** **dark groW_, hime._sawako Faye  
**

Gracias a todas y ahora el cap.

--------

---------

**Capítulo VIII: **Por ti.

"Porque… tú estás aquí, y no creo necesitar otra razón para existir."

Orihime sintió como el color subía rápidamente hasta su rostro y como su corazón se aceleraba de forma sorprendente; no era posible que alguien le estuviese diciendo tal cosa, había esperado mucho por oírlo de Ichigo pero escucharlo de Ulquiorra le daba un nuevo significado; escuchar su voz pronunciar tal cosa con un rostro completamente inexpresivo removía todo dentro de ella. Cómo él podía decir que no eran emociones humanas si estaba diciendo algo así, cómo es que podía destruir cualquier esperanza con sus palabras en un segundo y al siguiente decir algo que le daba la confianza de que no estaba equivocada.

¿Estaba bien emocionarse tanto por eso? No lo sabía, pero si él era capaz de brindarle tal sensación de felicidad con una sola palabra, para Orihime estaba siendo suficiente.

Ulquiorra continuaba manteniendo sus dedos alrededor del fino cuello de la mujer, tan frágil ante su agarre que si quisiera podría partirlo como si se tratara de una simple flor, había sentido como el pulso de la mujer se aceleraba al escuchar sus palabras y se sentía completamente extraño al ver ese rostro mirarlo anhelante de algo que ni ella misma conocía. El Arrancar se acercó a ella logrando que la chica saltara repentinamente hacia atrás, soltándose de su agarre y cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos. Su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido.

"Qu-qué…" Orihime intentaba articular palabras, sin embargo lo único que lograba era tartamudear. "I-i-ibas…"

"Eres una mujer extraña, molesta."

"P-pero…"

Ulquiorra no pudo esconder en su rostro la resignación ante la personalidad algo extravagante de la mujer, no comprendía muy bien qué es lo que ella había pensado pero por su mente no pasaba ningún tipo de pensamiento con algún matiz dudoso como para que la chica reaccionara así; por su cabeza pasaron miles de pensamientos pero el que más lo confundía era el hecho de que ella saltaba asustada por un simple acercamiento mientras que cuando su vida corría algún tipo de peligro, sus ojos lo desafiaban y le recalcaban de una y mil formas que no le temía.

No, claro que no era posible para Ulquiorra comprender a esa mujer y por la misma razón no podía dejar de acercársele; deseaba entenderla y permanecer a su lado aunque sonase en extremo utópico.

¿Era en extremo egoísta el querer mantener a alguien a tu lado sólo por curiosidad? Un sentimiento parecido al remordimiento quiso entrometerse en el Arrancar, pero éste lo apartó con rapidez ya que no era algo que algo como él pudiese sentir.

Orihime lo miraba fijamente, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora y estaba confundida; sus caras habían estado sumamente cerca y eso la confundió por un instante, pero ahora que veía la expresión seria en el rostro de Ulquiorra entendía perfectamente que por la cabeza del frío Arrancar jamás pasaría la intención de besarla u otra cosa. Si lo pensaba objetivamente, eso estaba bien sin embargo en una parte de su corazón estaba algo decepcionada. Recordó entonces el momento en que se despidió del shinigami y se sintió algo frustrada consigo misma, si ni siquiera había podido estando Ichigo dormido, menos hubiera podido reaccionar en este momento.

"Um… Discúlpame, te malinterpreté…" La voz de Orihime era apenas audible. "Tú jamás podrías hacer algo así… porque… no eres humano y… no sientes igual y…"

Al pronunciar estas palabras, los ojos de la mujer se nublaron y rápidamente sintió como por sus mejillas comenzaban humedecerse por el tibio líquido que manaba de sus ojos sin cesar. Sonrió mientras intentaba infructuosamente secar su rostro con el dorso de sus manos. Ulquiorra la miraba sin decir nada, no entendía por qué la mujer se había largado a llorar sin razón y menos podía comprender el por qué su sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro a pesar de que era obvia su tristeza.

"Jaja… estoy llorando… qué tonta… sí ya sabía que es imposible que puedas sentir como un humano como yo… qué tonta… tan tonta… lo sabía y aún así yo…" Orihime no pudo seguir evadiendo la tristeza con una sonrisa y dejó que su estado anímico decayera rápidamente. No podía parar de pensar en lo patética que debía verse llorando por tomarle realmente el peso a lo que significaba la abismal distancia que existía entre el ser que sin querer había llegado a lo más profundo de ella. "Alguien como tú debe pensar que estar lloriqueando así es estúpido… una vez dijiste que no esperara que me consolaras… no sé por qué me afecta esto, si lo tuve claro desde el principio… no somos iguales…"

"¿Alguien como yo? ¿Que no somos iguales?" La voz de Ulquiorra se tornó ligeramente irritada. "Tienes razón… un ser cuya existencia es insignificante hasta en su propio mundo, como lo eres tú, no puede mantener algún tipo de sintonía con lo que yo pueda pensar… y aún así he intentado comprender la razón por la que estoy tan profundamente ligado a ti. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de darme una respuesta y sólo te largas a llorar como si esperaras solucionar las cosas con eso… entonces debo admitir que tienes la razón y que mi presencia en este lugar justo ahora es una estupidez… no entiendo por qué siento curiosidad por algo como tú… realmente creo que he caído mucho más bajo de lo que pudiera haber pensado alguna vez…"

"Por qué eres así de cruel…"

"¿Crueldad? Eres una mujer que no conoce lo que significan esas palabras, te faltarían años de vida para conocer el verdadero significado de la crueldad."

"De…detente"

"Ciertamente me hubiese ahorrado toda esta absurda situación si te hubiese eliminado en el momento oportuno, antes de que esta curiosidad aumentase."

"Eres…" Orihime tanteó con sus dedos hasta alcanzar su bolso que estaba tirado cerca de ella, arrojándolo con fuerza contra el Arrancar, éste recibió el impacto sin inmutarse; después de todo qué era un objeto tan ínfimo contra su cuerpo. "Eres un monstruo… te… detesto… ¡Te detesto!"

Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron en sorpresa ante las palabras de la mujer que lo miraba fijamente y con intensidad; las lágrimas seguían brotando pero ahora su aura era completamente distinta. El frío Arrancar no sabía qué decir, con aquellas palabras banales y sin sentidos lanzadas en un momento de enojo por la mujer, su capacidad para hilar alguna frase sensata había desaparecido, sentía que los ojos de aquella humana lo perforaban como si se tratasen de cuchillas y algo en su interior se removía de forma desagradable.

Lo detestaba. Eso había gritado la mujer, palabras inútiles que no tenían ni una pizca de intención de lastimar, una forma simple y barata de escapar de una situación incómoda, incluso sabiendo eso, Ulquiorra no se sentía con la capacidad de soportar aquello. Dos palabras que estaban siendo dolorosas en una macro forma. Si la mujer tenía razón y él también lo sabía ¿Por qué sentía que esas palabras afectaban su persona de manera tan profunda? Era imposible para él entender las emociones humanas pero dentro de él se desarrollaba una emoción que rozaba lo humano.

Llevó su mano hacia su pecho por un segundo y luego fijó sus ojos en la palma, no había sangre, no tenía ninguna herida pero de igual forma era doloroso.

"_No hay… no tengo heridas físicas…¿qué es esto?" _Ulquiorra se acercó a Orihime y la levantó de un brazo, violentamente. "¿Qué es esto?"

"D-de qué hablas…"

"Cómo es que me siento herido… cómo es que duele si no tengo ninguna lesión visible, si no siento que esté lastimado físicamente… ¡¿Cómo?!"

"Suéltame… cálmate… me duele, suéltame."

"Ustedes los humanos hablan y hablan de cosas así, y no eres capaz de explicármelo."

"Suéltame." Orihime se zafó del agarre del Arrancar, empujándolo para evitar que volviese a sujetarla de esa forma, a pesar de que sabía que era una acción sin sentido tratándose de él. "Si piensas así entonces por qué sigues buscándome, confundiéndome… si era mejor que terminaras con este estorbo entonces… simplemente hazlo y deja de perturbar mi vida…"

Para la chica decir todo ese tipo de cosas jamás había pasado por su cabeza antes, no quería arruinar la poco cercanía que había conseguido entre los dos mas escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan extremadamente negativa y tomarle realmente el peso a su situación la hacía sentirse absorbida por aquella obscuridad que el Arrancar emitía. En ese momento no deseaba verlo, quería que desapareciese de su vista y de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría soportar verlo desaparecer nuevamente; la sola idea de perderlo se comenzaba a volver insoportablemente aterradora y aun así, pensar en 'perder' algo que jamás se tuvo era estúpido. Orihime comenzaba a perder el sentido en sus ideas, deseó por un segundo haberle temido desde el principio y no dejar que esos sentimientos afloraran.

"Mujer…"

"Ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre, qué tonta… qué…" Orihime acalló sus palabras cuando los dedos del Arrancar se posaron sobre sus labios, evitando que pudiese seguir lanzando todas aquellas acusaciones que sólo lograban confundirlo más.

"Respóndeme… por qué duele si no estoy herido… cómo es que te metes a la fuerza en cada pensamiento… cómo es que cada acción que realizo termina de una u otra forma ligada a ti."

La atmósfera de tensión entre ambos era en extremo notoria, ninguno era capaz de ocultar que estaban confundidos y que no estaban posibilitados para controlar aquellas emociones nuevas y desbordantes; inclusive el siempre calmo y paciente Arrancar era fácilmente alterado ante simples palabras 'ofensivas' por parte de la humana.

Ulquiorra sentía la respiración de Orihime chocar contra sus dedos, que comenzaban a entibiarse; ella recuperaba rápidamente la tranquilidad perdida por la discusión mas la sonrisa no volvía a su decaído rostro.

Para la chica de los Shun Shun Rikka, se estaba convirtiendo en la situación más dolorosa que había pasado en toda su vida junto con la muerte de su hermano; quería abrazar a la persona frente a ella, quería explicarle todas las cosas que lo confundía pero ni siquiera podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Qué sacaba con decir un 'te quiero' o un 'te necesito' si eran palabras vacías para el Arrancar? Para él eran cosas desconocidas, o por lo menos olvidadas, las cuales carecían completamente de sentido si no entendía o recordaba lo que era una emoción.

"Si hago algo… ¿me alejarás?" Orihime bajó los dedos de Ulquiorra, enganchando los suyos con los de él. "Porque no puedo explicarte lo que deseas; tampoco sé por qué duele algo que no es una herida física… sin embargo eso pasa… los humanos somos…"

"Yo no soy humano, no olvides nunca eso."

"Ah… lo sé…" La boca de Ulquiorra se abrió preparándose para replicar, pero no emitió sonido alguno cuando la mujer frente a él dirigió la mano que mantenía cautiva hasta su pecho, obligándolo a presionarlo suavemente. "Si abres mi pecho, seguramente no puedas verlo…" Orihime sonrió nuevamente. "Si rompes mi cráneo… tal vez tampoco lo encuentres… pero…" El Arrancar no era capaz de decir nada ante las palabras y la expresión de Orihime; tampoco se negó cuando ella unió sus manos palma a palma mientras seguía sonriendo gentilmente. "…pero si eres capaz de sentir las emociones que se desbordan en esta simple mano que una vez fui incapaz de alcanzar, entonces quizá puedas entender lo que siento… porque… porque mi corazón late dentro de mi pecho, y mis pensamientos fluyen dentro de mi cabeza… y todo eso es por ti."

Orihime soltó la mano de Ulquiorra y dedicándole una última sonrisa, giró y se encaminó hacia el baño; cuando saliera sabía que él no estaría ahí, pero en ese momento era lo mejor. Por lo menos ella había dejado todo en sus manos, si él deseaba entender ya no tendría que buscar las respuestas en ella, porque Orihime le había entregado la única que conocía y podía regalar.

"_Todo eso es por ti…"_

--------

---------

**NdA: **Ya!! Capítulo íntegramente Ulquihimezado. Es un poco corto, pero la razón es que pensé que sería horrendo arruinar un capítulo como éste agregándole escenas de otros personajes. Ahora, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero mi Yuki estuvo enferma (debo aclarar que Yuki es mi notebook xD) fue terrible, cuando escribía el capítulo, pasaban diez minutos y se apagaba y así estuve un buen rato, recuperando archivos, etc… la cosa es que la batería de Yuki ya no funciona sin corriente alterna, es una lástima porque eso lo deja como un simple pc de escritorio xD… la cosa es que no me tarde por estar falta de ideas, al contrario, estaba ansiosa por actualizar porque tenía este capítulo absolutamente claro desde que corté el anterior (lamento eso también).

Bueno, dejándome de cosas como esta, sólo debo decir que vi el mejor video de Internet, la batalla de Ichigo con Ulqui; y Dios, es tan sexy cuando hace su súper ataque de lanza verde ecológica mejor conocida como lanza del relámpago xD, aunque sufro de sólo pensar en que el relleno se terminará y tendré que ver la escena donde se pulveriza… aah, nuevamente estoy hablando mucho.

Contestaré r/r

**_hime._sawako: **jaja, que bueno que estás lejos para no cumplir tu amenaza de matarme xD… como sea, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo te haya gustado y haya logrado dejar tus emociones a flor de piel y con mariposas revoloteando xD. (Dios, sabes que tu nick desaparecía del escrito? estuve como mucho rato intentando que se quedase xD)

**UchihaDiana: **gracias por darte el trabajo de leer el fic de un tirón, es agotador hacer eso xD… aah, manejar las emociones es divertido xD porque Tite Kubo te da personalidades ya desarrolladas y tener que pensar como hacerlo ayuda a que las ideas fluyan solas. Ojalá te haya agradado el cap.

**Ulquihime2101: **corto y preciso xD… qué bien que te encante, ojalá éste haya logrado lo mismo,saludos ˆˆ

**Ayu-chaan: **Responderé tu análisis por puntos… em.. no puedo decirte cómo pienso desarrollar la pareja porque sino perdería la gracia xD… lo de Ichigo… esto, um… tampoco puedo ahondar mucho en eso pero eres la primera persona que me da una idea como la tuya que es bastante cercana a lo que pienso (no lo primero, lo segundo que pusiste en el r/r sobre Ichigo) pero el personaje de él me sirve para desarrollar el Ulquihime así que aún no lo apartaré. Ah, creo que no respondí ninguna de tus inquietudes xD… pero pronto lo haré, espero te haya gustado y gracias por la suerte (aunque siempre he preferido el éxito xD)

Bien, ojalá les hyaa gustado, espero sus comentarios y sean felices!

**KnH.**


	9. Little Light within the Deep Abyss

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Tite-sama.

n/a: creo que el capítulo está un poco 'violento' así que yo sólo aviso.

******

**Capítulo IX: **Little Light Within the Deep Abyss.

"Está todo muy tranquilo… lo odio; mi paciencia se está agotando, _Burakku-sama_."

"Si repites una y otra vez aquellas molestas palabras… mi paciencia también se agotará. Si lo que quieres es ir y matar algo, entonces hazlo… pero no te entrometas en mis planes."

"¿Me matarás si lo hago?"

"No subestimes mi poder sólo por estar en esta deplorable forma…"

"Ah… ha hablado la su excelencia…"

"Gemini, ya queda poco… pude haber vuelto pero decidí brindarte mi energía para que tu fuerza fuera igual que antes… sé agradecido con tu Señor…"

"Tsk… cómo quieras…_Burakku-sama…"_

Gemini recorría el lugar en completa obscuridad; sus manos sangraban debido a la fuerza inflingida mientras cerraba sus puños incapaz de atacar a su amo; podía decir todas esas cosas altaneras pero sabía perfectamente que la energía de Burakku estaba cercana a su máximo y obviamente no quería ser él el blanco de sus prácticas para controlar nuevamente su cuerpo.

Repentinamente se detuvo y pasó su mano ensangrentada por su rostro, manchándolo por completo mientras comenzaba a reír con desquicio, recordando las palabras de Burakku: si quieres matar algo, entonces hazlo…

"Es tiempo de la diversión…"

*****

"¡Esto es tan entretenido!"

"Cállate, Matsumoto… vamos a trabajar, no a jugar." La mujer hizo una mueca de enojo ante las palabras de su joven superior.

"Pero Hitsugaya Taichou… ni siquiera estábamos autorizados a dejar el Seireitei." La ligera carrera de Hitsugaya Toushirou cesó al escuchar estas palabras salidas desde una voz ajena a la de su teniente. "Ah… los seguí."

"Idiotas… no vamos a jugar, Madarame." El joven Capitán bufó notoriamente molesto ante la, poco seria, presencia de aquellas personas.

"Oho… lamento disidir con aquellas palabras, Shinigami."

La profunda voz que provenía de la nada logró que los tres Shinigami adquirieran posición de defensa; sus katanas resplandecieron fugazmente en la oscuridad de aquel sitio mientras eran desenfundadas con gracia, listas para enfrentar al enemigo que se escondía en medio de las sombras.

"¡Muéstrate!" Una risa estruendosa resonó en todo el lugar ante la orden de Ikkaku, que se molestaba con rapidez ante la respuesta desafiante. "Te ríes mas no te muestras, qué clase de luchador eres…"

"Capitán…"

"Matsumoto, Madarame. Vuelvan y…"

"No. De aquí no salen."

La orden del Capitán de cabello blanquecino fue cortada, mientras que las mariposas que los acompañaban comenzaban a arder frente a sus ojos. Cuando el fuego comenzaba a extinguirse, una figura comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. La sonrisa burlesca y su mirada asesina los analizó uno a uno, deteniéndose en la figura de Rangiku.

"Ja, otra perra a la lista… supongo que empezaré contigo…" Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la mujer sintió como su cuerpo era azotado por millones de cuchillas invisibles; su espada salió disparada mientras que su atacante se abalanzaba sobre ella, sujetando su cuerpo con violencia.

Como si el mantener a Rangiku inmovilizada fuera lo más fácil del mundo, su mano se encendió en llamas que luego eran lanzadas contra los dos hombres que atacaban infructuosamente. "No me estorbes…"

Madarame había liberado su zampakutou, mas esto fue inútil ante el ataque de Gemini. Su espada era poderosa cuando tenía algo contra lo que golpear, sin embargo todos los ataques del desquiciado sujeto eran a larga distancia. Intentando acercarse al tipo que mantenía a Rangiku inmovilizada y semi consciente, se lanzó contra él, pero no pudo esquivar la ráfaga invisible que lo golpeó, partiendo en varias partes a Houzukimaru. Sus ojos no daban crédito a la escena de la cual había sido testigo; era obvio que aquel extraño sujeto no hacía esfuerzos para lanzar ataques y que ni siquiera luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero aún así había sido incapaz de rozarlo y ahora su espada yacía destruida unos metros delante de él.

"Deberías cerrar la boca, imbécil" Gemini relamió sus labios antes de golpear con el puño el rostro de Rangiku, quitándole el resto de consciencia que mantenía la mujer, levantándose con desgano para tomar dirección hacia donde Ikkaku se encontraba maltrecho por su ataque ventoso.

"Souten ni zase ¡Hyourinmaru!" El brazo que Gemini había estirado para terminar con Ikkaku fue rápidamente congelado por el golpe de energía que Hitsugaya enviaba, mas esto no pareció afectarle y como de costumbre, comenzó a reírse mientras veía como su brazo comenzaba a desmoronarse. "Te ríes a pesar de quedarte sin una extremidad… No entiendes tu situación."

"Te equivocas, pequeño… esto es… excitante…"

"¿Qué?"

"No te imaginas cuánto esperé para poder ver y oler un derramamiento de sangre… contenido por los absurdos pensamientos de mi Señor… y al ver a esa perra inconsciente y a este insecto que sólo se escudaba en su fuerza bruta… pensé que mi aburrimiento tendría que ser mitigado con la destrucción de la Sociedad de las Almas luego de acabar con ustedes… pero… ¡TÚ! Eres un enano interesante… con esa estúpido ataque sin sentido lograste pulverizar mi brazo… Oh, mierda… ¡Duele muchísimo, sabes! En agradecimiento a este estímulo te cortaré el tuyo también! Y también cortaré tus piernas y tu cabeza!

"Una bestia…"

"¡Jaja!" Gemini llevó su única mano a su rostro mientras reía. "Te mataré"

Toushirou retrocedió al ver la expresión con la que le respondió Gemini; ya no estaba aquella sonrisa pedante ni esa mirada 'lúdica'. Ahora simplemente había muerte reflejada en aquellos ojos y su boca estaba tensa en una línea recta. El espacio para luchar era algo reducido, pero a Hitsugaya no le importó al momento de liberar su Bankai; había observado las 'peleas' anteriores y tenía claro que no podría ganar si lo subestimaba.

A pesar de eso, y aunque todos los ataques que el Capitán dirigía a Gemini eran recibidos plenamente por él, y que su cuerpo comenzaba a sangrar y a debilitarse con notoriedad, Gemini no respondía sus ataques.

Luego de innumerables golpes, Toushiro observó como su Bankai comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente. Gemini había caído como muerto al suelo y Hitsugaya se preparaba para asestarle el último golpe para poder auxiliar a sus dos compañeros, repentinamente su visión comenzó a nublarse y la risa que escuchó al principio comenzaba a apoderarse de sus sentidos.

"Golpeas duro, maldito enano… y tu espada de hielo es fuerte… pero te faltan siglos para poder alcanzar mi poder… porque el hielo no puede parar las tinieblas… y mi Kurotsuki ya te está absorbiendo…"

"¿Kuro…tsuki?" Hitsugaya cayó sobre una de sus rodillas mientras veía a medias como el cuerpo que hasta hacía segundos estuviese inerte en el suelo, se alzaba con facilidad, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de él.

"Es interesante cómo la luna puede manipular el agua… y acéptalo, tu espada no es más que agua… ahora siente como mi luna negra comienza a absorberte, como vas perdiendo lentamente tu cordura mientras eres consumido por la obscuridad eterna… como tu sangre comienza a brotar por tu cuerpo buscando un escape…"

"Qué… clase… de poder…"

"El concedido por un Dios. Mi Dios Burakku-sama…"

Gemini sujetó a Toushiro por su cabello mientras su sonrisa volvía a su habitual sitio en su expresión altanera; se acercó a él y deslizó su lengua por su rostro, secando la sangre que comenzaba a correr como lágrimas por las mejillas de Toushirou por causa de su ataque.

"Mueran… Shinigamis…"

******

"¡Rukia! Llegó un informe… encontraron a Hitsugaya Taichou, Matsumoto FukuTaichou y a Madarame Ikkaku agonizantes…"

"Renji, no hables estupideces."

"Kuchiki-san, quizá deberíamos escuchar…" Urahara dijo relajado mientras observaba a Renji. "Agonizantes es una palabra muy fuerte…"

"No se sabe quiénes los atacaron, pero los cuerpos de Matsumoto y Madarame estaban con múltiples cortes y fracturas, y el Capitán Hitsugaya…"

"¿Qué sucedió con él?"

"El Capitán se estaba desangrando… y parecía alucinar…"

"Oh, qué escena tan perturbadora… parece que ya se están moviendo…"

La expresión de Urahara se volvió completamente sombría; quedaba claro que ya no tenían tiempo de esperar a que Ichigo aclarara su mente respecto a lo que debía hacer con Orihime. Para el dueño de la tienda y ex Capitán, estaba claro que desde ese momento la chica de los Shun Shun Rikka pasaba a ser una especie de 'enemiga' si con eso su lucha se facilitaba.

******

Orihime sentía sus párpados pesados; era primera vez que creía estar con ese nivel de agotamiento; quería dejar su mente en blanco pero siempre terminaba volviendo a aquel rostro confundido que tanto añoraba y a esas preguntas desbordantes de dolor que el Arrancar había formulado. Ah, cómo deseaba poder dormir hasta tarde sin tener que pensar en que en unas cuantas horas debería volver a su clase y a ver la decepción tácita que rodeaba a sus amigos. Dolía pensar que rápidamente la habían aislado del grupo, todo por aquellos sentimientos rebeldes que sin siquiera dar alguna señal de aviso, se colaron en su vida.

Recordaba bien el rostro de Ichigo en el momento en que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Ulquiorra y ella; su cuerpo bañado en sangre y siendo cubierto por el propio de Orihime, sin despegar sus ojos de un punto en que el ambiente nostálgico entre el Arrancar y la humana parecía haber tomado forma física. Si hubiese sabido que sus sentimientos por el Shinigami no serían eternos como pensó alguna vez, quizá se hubiese declarado o algo; sin embargo ya no podía dar pie atrás y no podía prohibirse sentir por la criatura de expresión solitaria.

Entonces, por fin el sueño pareció ganarle, pero en ese momento el aire a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer; abrió sus ojos asustada e intentó gritar inútilmente. En sus ojos estaba claramente dibujado el terror que sentía al ver ese rostro a centímetros del suyo y al sentir como su respiración era obstaculizada por la fuerte presión ejercida por una mano.

Intentaba patear a su agresor pero sólo conseguía que él comenzara a reírse, como siempre, no quería rendirse pero le costaba respirar, por lo que su fuerza comenzaba a mermar. Pensó en que moriría de aquella forma estúpida pero entonces una ráfaga de viento entró de nuevo a sus pulmones. Orihime no pudo disfrutar de la agradable sensación del aire recorriendo sus vías respiratorias porque fue reemplazada por un fuerte ardor en su rostro; había sido golpeada sin contemplaciones y la sangre comenzaba a escurrir del corte que nacía en la comisura de sus labios.

"Eres bastante débil. Estás a punto de desmayarte por una caricia como esa"

"Tú… de nuevo…"

"Jaja… ¡Hola!" Orihime tembló ligeramente al notar la mirada asesina que aquel sujeto le dedicó. No era el mismo bufón de siempre, en esta ocasión parecía tener sed de sangre y no la tranquilizaba para nada el estar desvalida e inmovilizada por él.

Si ése era el sujeto que había creado la barrera en aquella ocasión con Ichigo, entonces estaba perdida; ni siquiera podía pensar en protegerse con su poder porque seguramente sus horquillas terminarían pulverizadas. Quería defenderse, o por lo menos poder distraerlo para escapar.

Orihime cerró sus ojos, logrando captar la atención de Gemini. Introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la boca de la chica, tiró con fuerza medida su mandíbula; aprovechando esta acción, Orihime mordió a su captor, para luego empujarlo y dirigirse a la puerta. Podía verla, parecía estar a metros de distancia y esto la angustiaba en cierta medida, aún así siguió corriendo hasta que sintió sus cabellos se halados con firmeza, deteniendo su carrera.

Estaba segura que las vértebras de su cuello habían crujido, aquel tipo pudo desnucarla si es que hubiese querido, mas simplemente la obligó a acostarse boca abajo, sosteniendo su cabeza y sentándose en su espalda.

"Eres una rata escurridiza… casi me dejas sin dedos. Qué hubiera hecho si además de estar sin brazo me quedo con tres dedos… Tienes que ser más cuidadosa…" Orihime no dijo nada; y supo en ese instante que su silencio había enfurecido a Gemini. "Te estoy hablando" De forma brutal, Gemini azotó el rostro de Orihime contra el suelo; la sintió gemir de dolor y comenzar a sollozar pero esto parecía aumentar la excitación que la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de la mujer le provocaba. "Sabes… maté a un Shinigami… y dejé a otros dos moribundos… Por fin me dieron la autorización para descargar mis energías pero gastarla en ratas como ustedes no vale la pena… así que pensé… y me di cuenta de que la persona que deseaba destruir con todas mis ganas… era mi aliado…"

"V-vas…"

"Cállate" Un grito desgarrador fue emitido por Orihime cuando sintió su cuerpo arder. La mano que Gemini había fijado en la espalda de la chica parecía arder al rojo vivo y naturalmente la piel de Orihime no estaba hecha para resistir eso. "Cállate… porque sino terminaré matándote y no me servirá un cuerpo carbonizado… Como sea… ¿Sabes que ese imbécil que Burakku-sama revivió se descontrola cerca de ti? Pensé que sería divertido jugar con él pero no cae en provocaciones… hasta que te nombre. Dios, hubieras visto aquella mirada de odio, ja… así que la razón de mi visita es… que serás mi cebo… iremos a un viaje y…" Las palabras de Gemini fueron cortadas cuado la ola de energía oscura impacto de lleno en su cuerpo, alejándolo de Orihime.

"¡Rukia! Ve con Inoue, yo me encargaré de este tipo…"

"¡Sí!" Orihime observó a la Shinigami de cabello negro arrodillarse junto a ella y murmurar algo que despidió energía de sus manos. Era cálido así que supuso que intentaba curarla. Buscó con la mirada a Ichigo, pero lo único que lograba ver era como su apartamento comenzaba a ser destruido por los choques invisibles entre el Shinigami y Gemini.

Buscó a su alrededor y suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que el objetivo de Gemini no se había cumplido puesto que Ulquiorra no parecía estar cerca; Rukia la observó un segundo y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Orihime. La pelinegra sabía perfectamente la razón del comportamiento de su compañera y amiga mas no podía apoyarla en la decisión que parecía dispuesta a tomar.

Las dos mujeres estaban intentando seguir con la mirada la lucha entre los dos poderosos guerreros frente a ellas, pero una gran explosión las distrajo y al segundo después, Rukia era azotada brutalmente con el cuerpo del Shinigami; Orihime vio como el cuerpo de los dos detenía su carrera fuera de su apartamento luego de romper la pared; y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para soportar el dolor, corrió hacia ellos liberando su Souten Kisshun.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, pero el más afectado parecía ser Ichigo, bajo ellos comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre y la mano con que sostenía a Zangetsu estaba girada en un ángulo diferente al que correspondía. Su cuerpo dolía, y de su cabeza brotaba sangre incesantemente.

"¡No me hagas correr, maldita perra!" Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par cuando al voltearse vio a Gemini avanzar velozmente hacia ella. También estaba muy herido pero no parecía importarle.

"Sa-santen Kesshun…yo-"

"Shh… no querrás despertar a tus amigos…" Gemini sonrió al ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de Orihime, era obvio que estaba asustada al entender que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para protegerse. Por la cabeza de la chica también cruzó la idea de invocar a Tsubaki, pero eso hubiese resultado en una tragedia para él, así que por el momento no tenía más que aguantar el dolor y la frustración de verse acorralada e indefensa por aquel monstruo. "Como te decía antes de que ese estúpido Shinigami llegara a partirme mis huesos… iremos a un sitio muy lindo… ah… también me llevaré al idiota que se está desangrando ahí… eso hará que el enojo de mi amada Ulquiorra se acrecente…"

"N-no… déjalos, está herido…"

"Qué molesta" Gemini la tiró al suelo como si se tratase de un bulto y volvió hacia donde Ichigo yacía inconsciente; los ojos de la chica vieron como aquel violento sujeto alcanzaba a Zangetsu y la erguía sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo; intentó acercarse a rastras pero lo único que conseguía era que su cuerpo cayera en un dolor agudo. Vio como Gemini dejaba caer el único brazo que le quedaba, haciendo pedazos su Souten Kisshun y atravesando la pierna de Ichigo.

"¡Detente!"

"¡Te dije que cerraras tu maldita boca!" Gemini gritó sin soltar a Zangetsu, y como si se tratase de una palanca, comenzó a halar a Ichigo con ella. Un segundo después, lo lanzó sobre Orihime, y presionó nuevamente a Zangetsu, hundiéndola también en el cuerpo de la chica que se encontraba bajo el Shinigami. "Así… es más fácil cargarlos, jaja…"

De un momento a otro, los tres se encontraban en un lugar familiar para Orihime; era el sitio donde fue llevada la primera vez que fui raptada por Gemini y su Señor, mas no pudo seguir observando cuando su cuerpo azotó contra el suelo, amortiguando el golpe del maltrecho cuerpo del Shinigami.

"Oh… ¿te duele? Déjame ayudarte con esa pequeña astilla que los lastima… je…" La lengua de Gemini humedeció sus labios mientras tiraba sin cuidado de la katana, salpicando con sangre su propio cuerpo. Escuchar gritar de dolor a la mujer era divertido, y más aún al ver que el Shinigami comenzaba a recuperar el sentido y comenzaba rápidamente a retorcerse por el dolor.

"Kurosaki-kun… aguanta."

"I…no…ue…" Ichigo miró a su alrededor y vio a Gemini riendo de forma perturbadora, no reconocía el lugar pero era obvio que estaban en el territorio de aquel enfermo tipo, si querían salir de ahí, debía tomar parte del juego de Gemini y vencerlo. "¿Puedes curarme, Inoue?" El susurro fue casi inaudible para Orihime.

"S-sí…"

"Bien, haz-"

Las palabras de Ichigo dejaron de fluir al darse cuenta de la expresión de Orihime. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, aterrada; y sus manos se cerraban sobre la ropa del Shinigami, indicándole silenciosamente lo que captaba su atención en ese instante. Ahí, Ichigo por fin pudo sentir algo que por su estado no fue notado antes, calmos y rítmicos pasos se acercaban y una energía conocida se abría paso de manera profusa.

La energía que comenzaba a llenar el lugar, intentando desleír la de Gemini era abrumadora, pero en vez de encontrar miedo en Gemini, podía ver como su energía comenzaba a oscilar a causa de su excitación.

Orihime vio la figura que comenzaba a dibujarse entre la oscuridad y no pudo evitar medio sonreír al verlo; no eran las mejores circunstancias pero aún así verlo era como una inyección anímica que nada más podía darle. A pesar de eso, su alegría no duro mucho cuando su visión fue obstruida por Gemini, que sin piedad sacudió su pierna, estrellándola contra Ichigo para alejarlo de ella.

Buscó con la mirada a Ulquiorra, pero él seguía quieto en el lugar por donde había aparecido, observando fijamente sin ningún indicio de hacer algún movimiento.

"Souten Kisshun, ¡Lo repelo!" Gemini frunció el ceño ante esto. No entendía qué hacía la mujer, pero cuando vio la luz emitida desde sus horquillas viajar hasta el cuerpo del Shinigami comenzó a carcajear.

"No me importa que intentes sanar a esa basura. Todo terminará antes de que siquiera pueda darse cuenta… ahora, ven aquí…" Gemini tomó la cabellera de Orihime y la levantó; le molestaba que ya hubiese dejado de gritar de dolor, sin embargo entendió rápidamente que era por la presencia de Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra se mantenía impertérrito ante la escena frente a él; frente a sus ojos había volado el cuerpo de tal desagradable Shinigami, y del otro lado, Gemini sostenía a la mujer que tantos problemas le acarreaba.

Observó a la humana por un segundo, su ropa estaba completamente gastada y sucia, su rostro también poseía incontables manchas de sangre y heridas cubiertas por las mismas y su cuerpo al parecer sólo se mantenía en pie por el agarre de Gemini; cuando se dio cuenta de esto, también notó que bajo ella caían abundantes gotas de agua de una herida reciente. Al verla así no podía evitar que la furia intentara apoderarse de su mente, pero tenía claro que si hacía un movimiento en falso la vida de ella corría peligro.

"Oye, compañero… ¿es que no vendrás a matarme por lo que le hice?"

"No veo razón para que deba gastar mi tiempo en algo así. Si tu deseo es quitar la vida de seres insignificantes, hazlo."

"Mi deseo…" La mano de Gemini recorrió el cuerpo de Orihime con la propia mano de la mujer, deteniéndose en sus muslos. "¿Sabes qué soy…?" La mujer intentó con todas sus fuerzas zafarse, sin embargo los movimientos que Gemini la obligaba a ejercer seguían ascendiendo bajo su ropa. "O mejor dicho, ¿Sabes qué es lo que era?" Un grito desgarrador resonó en todo el lugar, Ulquiorra inconscientemente desenvainó su katana y se alistó para atacar. "Quieto. Puedo matarla ahora si es que quiero…" El Arrancar obedeció a la orden; estaba a punto de explotar, su mente luchaba contra sus deseos más brutales al ver como la sangre comenzaba a deslizarse por las piernas de la chica. "Fui la forma de vida más miserable que existe en cualquier parte del universo… era tan débil de cuerpo, que deseé que mi mente y alma se fortalecieran; así que comencé a buscar formas de crear alguna barrera que contuviese lo que me hacía débil. Las emociones… entonces fue cuando mis manos conocieron el delicado tacto de la sangre, y lo único que encontré… fue la excitación de los gritos, la alegría de ser más fuerte que alguien. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero quería más poder… y entonces conocí a Burakku-sama… con su apariencia débil y sus palabras estúpidas, queriendo convencerme de serle leal… y lo ataqué… enterré en su cuerpo frágil innumerables veces un cuchillo, pero el bastardo no moría… y ahí supe lo que en verdad significaba ser fuerte… ¡Burakku-sama estaba riéndose de mis intentos infructuosos por arrebatar su vida! Y me dijo 'Eres tan débil que me das ganas de vomitar' y cuando me di cuenta, estaba tendido en una poza de sangre, viendo como Burakku-sama dibujaba sobre mi rostro con el líquido rojo que era la prueba de mi debilidad…"

"No me importa lo que seas… simplemente eres una bestia."

"JAJA, sí… entonces… renuncié a mi débil vida humana para convertirme en esto… no soy un Shinigami, ni un Hollow… no soy…"

"No eres nada."

"Ah… sí, no soy nada. Este cuerpo es… nada…" Gemini soltó a Orihime y la dejó caer al suelo.

Observó a Ulquiorra un segundo y suspiró. Él no vendría para defender la vida de la mujer, así que sólo tenía que matarla para poder luchar dignamente. Gemini alzó su mano dispuesto a usarla como arma contra la mujer que parecía haber perdido toda razón de ser, pero antes de que pudiese rozar un solo cabello, Ulquiorra estaba frente a él, golpeándolo con ferocidad y alejándolo de Orihime.

La tomó con delicadeza y con su sonido hasta el lugar donde Ichigo estaba siendo curado; la dejó con desgano junto al Shinigami y fijo sus ojos en Gemini, que sobaba el lugar donde su katana había cortado.

"Querías enfrentarte a mí, entonces te devolveré a la miserable oscuridad de la que nunca debiste salir… Tozase, Murciélago."

"ohoho… ¡Esto es inesperado! Saldrás con todo apenas iniciando…" Gemini atacó a Ulquiorra, usando una de sus técnicas sostenida en la mano que le quedaba, logrando hacer un corte en diagonal en el pecho del Arrancar. No podía parar de reír ante esto, se sentía superior a aquel que había ocupado su sitial como único guardián de Burakku.

Los choques entre ellos eran casi imperceptibles, pero en cada ataque uno de los dos salía con heridas de distinta gravedad.

"Cero Oscuras"

"¡IDIOTA! Conozco todas tus estúpidas técnicas y un Cero es…"

El ataque golpeó directamente a Gemini, cuando cayó al piso sangrando profusamente, intentó levantarse pero Ulquiorra volvió a atacar, causando nuevas heridas en su cuerpo que ya apenas podía mover.

"Te atrapé…" Gemini rió cuando vio a Orihime e Ichigo a unos pocos metros; y casi desesperadamente lanzó su Kabe no Hi contra ellos.

"Corre, Inoue"

"¡Kurosaki-kun!"

"Oh… despertó el Shinigami…¡Mira Ulquiorra! ¡Lo quitaré del camino por ti! ¡Y también tú serás consumido por mis hermosas llamas!

Ichigo buscó su Zangetsu, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, tendría que escapar cuando aquel brillante ataque estuviese tan cerca que fuese imposible redirigirlo. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo a Orihime, estaba fuera del alcance de la expansión pero también vio como otra de aquellas bolas resplandecientes se dirigía directo al Arrancar.

Recordó la vez que Ulquiorra recibió de lleno aquel ataque y aunque estuviese en su resurrección, sería incapaz de evitar que su cuerpo fuera quemado.

Los ojos de Orihime vagaron desde el Shinigami hasta Ulquiorra, dubitativa de lo que debería hacer. Si corría hasta donde estaba Zangetsu sería alcanzada por Gemini, e Ichigo y Ulquiorra estaban contrapuestos como para utilizar a Hinagiku, Baigon y Lily para protegerlos.

Miró por última vez a Ulquiorra y le sonrió con algo de culpa.

"¡Santen Kesshun, Lo repelo!" Orihime desvió la mirada de la cara de confusión de Ulquiorra. "Si ataco ahora… ¡Tsubaki!"

Ulquiorra observaba fijamente la barrera que se había formado alrededor del Shinigami, sin dar crédito a lo que veía. La mujer había decidido proteger al Shinigami; por una parte Ulquiorra creía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de la humana, sin embargo todo su ser se retorcía de algo similar a la envidia hacia el humano que estaba siendo prioridad para ella.

"Cero Oscuras"

Su ataque devoró al de Gemini, y pasó a milímetros de Tsubaki. Pudo ver la expresión de Gemini distorsionarse antes de que el ataque destruyera más de la mitad de su cuerpo, y también vio la expresión de terror de Orihime cuando se dio cuenta de que su ataque no sólo estaba dirigido a acabar con Gemini, sino también con Ichigo.

"¡Detente! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Ulquiorra!?" Orihime se interpuso en la trayectoria del Cero del Arrancar.

"¡Inoue, sal de ahí!"

"¡No! ¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué haces esto!?"

"¡Sácala de aquí!" Ulquiorra escuchó la petición desesperada de su enemigo y al ver que la mujer realmente no planeaba salir de ahí, voló hacia ella y la alejó justo cuando su Cero reventó la barrera.

"K-kurosaki-kun… ¡Kurosaki-kun! Suéltame ¡Suéltame!"

"Aquel Shinigami debe haber muerto" El Arrancar se quedó sin soltar a Orihime.

"Ja…ja… Ulquiorra…" La voz agonizante de Gemini vino desde el montón de carne y huesos que su cuerpo se convertía. "Esa… mujer… pr…prefirió…"

"No hables" Ichigo salió de los escombros, con su máscara puesta y con Zangetsu empuñada. "No gastes tus últimas energías en eso…"

"Shinigami… ja…" Ichigo posicionó su espada sobre los restos de Gemini. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con su vida aunque no lo agradaba aquella idea. Cerró sus ojos un momento, pero antes de poder hacer algo, el cuerpo de Gemini comenzaba a pulverizarse.

Ulquiorra vio la máscara de Ichigo desaparecer, y se quedó tranquilamente viendo como caminaba hacia él. Por instinto, sostuvo con firmeza a Orihime. Los ojos de Ichigo se entrecerraron.

"Vamos a casa, Inoue."

"¿Cómo?" Orihime observó a Ulquiorra, pidiéndole tácitamente que los sacara de ese lugar.

"Te llevaré fuera de este sitio y no nos volveremos a ver hasta que los planes de Burakku-sama estén cumplidos y tus ojos se cierren por última vez… Kurosaki Ichigo, toma a esta mujer y salgan del territorio de Burakku-sama."

"Después de todo el trabajo que te has tomado para alejarla de nosotros y hacer eso con tu mente la desechas. Vamos, Inoue"

"Sí."

El trayecto fue igual de corto que cuando Gemini los había aprisionado, pero para Orihime se hacía eterno. Caminar tras de Ulquiorra sin ser capaz de decir algo y sintiendo la mirada de Ichigo entre ellos era casi insoportable, sin embargo la chica se armó de valor, deteniéndose y sujetando a Ichigo por la ropa; el Shinigami pelinaranja se detuvo un momento y suspiró.

"Me adelanto."

"Gracias, Kurosaki-kun"

Orihime se quedó en su lugar esperando que la figura de Ichigo desapareciera en la abertura que el Arrancar había abierto para regresarlos a su propio mundo. Para ella no pasó desapercibido lo difícil que se hacía para Ulquiorra mantenerse sin atacar a su enemigo, pero agradecía sobremanera que pudiese entender que ése no era el momento para una lucha entre ambos.

A pesar de estar técnicamente cerca, la chica sentía que entre ellos había una barrera inalterable; la conversación que mantuvo con él seguía en su mente, sin embargo el Arrancar le hacía sentir que para él todo no había sido más que un momento de debilidad que no estaba permitido repetirse. Era doloroso sentirse así, sus sentimientos calaban tan dentro de ella que su corazón daba la sensación de estar siendo perforado por aquella cálida y tortuosa ola de emociones; no quería creer que para él hubiese terminado todo, no podía aceptar que después de permitirse sentir algo por un enemigo la desechara de esa forma tan cruel, sin una respuesta. Las dudas la ahogaban. ¿Debía acercarse a él y hablar, o simplemente debía aceptarlo silenciosamente? No lo sabía; no quería saberlo si eso significaba tener que alejarse de él para siempre. Si escuchar una respuesta significaba verlo desaparecer de su vida no era una opción viable para Orihime.

"Mujer, si no tienes nada que hacer o decir, sal de este sitio y regresa a tu mundo. No hay nada más estúpido que un humano atado a algo como la esperanza, eso es algo patético y aborrecible. Me hablaste de aquello que llamaste 'corazón' y 'emociones' y estoy seguro de que fue eso lo que logró confundirme, más aún si mis recuerdos están perdidos. Pero para que entiendas de una vez, las dudas que tu presencia me provocaba se han disipado y ahora no tengo más que seguir con los deseos de Burakku-sama. Acabar con ustedes en ese estado tan deplorable, acabar con ustedes sería demasiado indigno para alguien como yo. Escogiste proteger a tus 'amigos' y usar aquel 'corazón' para esperanzarte por ese Shinigami, entonces, ahora dedica lo que queda de tu vida para cegarte con tus débiles emociones humanas."

"Todo esto hace parecer que protestas por decidir defender a Kurosaki-kun; decirlo de frente sería honesto y no tendrías que decir cosas tan hirientes."

"¿Protestar?"

"La única razón por la que decidí hacerlo es que sé bien que tú no serías derrotado por un ataque de alguien como ese monstruo" Orihime por fin decidió acercarse a él. "Y Kurosaki-kun estaba lastimado. Qué clase de persona y amiga sería si no soy capaz de asumir las cosas que hago. Y si salí lastimada de esta forma no me importa, porque finalmente las personas que me importan salieron con vida… Kurosaki-kun y Ulquiorra. Al final me he vuelto un poco más fuerte y aunque digas todas estas cosas puedo entender un poco mejor lo que piensas." Ulquiorra miró hacia donde Ichigo había desaparecido, como si esperara que el volviera para que aquella situación terminara por fin; pero nada sucedió. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando las manos de la mujer sujetaron delicadamente su vestimenta y su cabeza reposó con suavidad sobre su pecho. "Duele ¿No es así?"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Dijiste 'Cómo es que duele si no estoy herido'. Y no puedo explicarlo, pero lo sentí cuando desapareciste, y lo siento cada vez que hablas como si intentaras alejarte de mí. No puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento, porque soy algo infantil, y porque si dijera algo vergonzoso creo que no podría volver a mirarte o algo, pero si sientes así es porque te pasa lo mismo. Estoy segura."

"Los humanos hablan tan fácilmente de ese tipo de cosas."

"Un Deja vu ¿no?" Orihime empujó con un leve golpe a Ulquiorra y sonrió mientras corría hasta la salida de aquel mundo. "¡Ulquiorra Schiffer… tienes prohibido siquiera pensar en alejarte de mí! ¡Es una orden!"

La sonrisa en el rostro de Orihime aumentó mientras se alejaba de él. Corrió hasta donde Ichigo la esperaba, sin voltear la mirada hasta donde el Arrancar había quedado con un ligero esbozo de sonrisa.

"Una orden, huh…"

*****

*****

**NdA: **Capítulo largo. Algo psycho y violento, pero con un final feliz. Ah, pensé que Gemini debía ser derrotado por Ulqui porque él es el uno de los prota y los demás personajes sólo los pongo para hacer verlo genial. Cómo a Ichigo impotente en la misma escena, lo hace ver mucho más lindo xD.

Final semi lindo-tierno porque Orihime no puede perder ese toque de Inocencia aunque la hayan dejado toda molida ˆˆ.

**ayu-chan: **jaja, no importa que no recuerdes lo que preguntaste dos capítulos atrás. Generalmente yo olvido todo también. Un saludo para ti y cuando tenga tiempo de leer (leo muy poco porque tengo una hija que me consume el tiempo xD) leeré tu fic sin falta.

**SmileUlq: **no sé si reír o mantenerme seria ante lo de que fue asquerosamente hermoso xD… me ha dejado pensando en que mi forma de hablar es similar a eso y pude entender un poco cuando la gente me dice que no tengo tacto xD!!! Ya, el video lo vi porque un amigo en msn me envió el link diciendo que como yo era la psycho de Ulqui xD, y OMG, fue tan emocionante!! Quizá ya lo viste, pero si aún no búscalo como Ulquiorra resurrección o algo así, creo que es un cinema del juego soul of carnaval 2.

**UchihaDiana: **ke bueno te haya gustado. La vdd yo no discrimino personajes ni parejas xD soy de mente abierta pero hay personas que se toman tan en serio eso del ichiruki, etc… ojalá lo estés pasando bien en tus vacaciones xD… a mi aún me falta para irme .

**dark groW: **Cuando me demoro es porque, como le puse más arriba a otra niña, tengo una hija consume tiempo y así es difícil escribir. A veces tengo la idea completa del capítulo, pero tengo que estar escribiéndolo por partes o quedándome hasta las tantas de la madrugada para terminar. Además que después me quedo dormida porque la súper locomoción de aquí pasa por frente a mi casa y a las 5.30 am ya están pasando. Y mira! El capítulo es largo, ojalá te haya gustado aunque haya sido más acción que nada ˆˆ

**hime. sawako: **más largo, más violento y con un final ultra cursi =D xD jaja, lo de los ptos, se me pasan a veces, en fin. Ojala te haya gustado. (nuevamente tu nick se me desaparece cuando subo el cap y tengo q arreglarlo xD)

Bien, debo decir que como ya me deshice de uno de los marvaos, no me queda más que profundizar en la relación hasta que mi Burakku-sama se digne a actuar seriamente =D.

Saludos de año nuevo para todas.

**KnH.**


	10. Peace

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

**Dark Natt los saluda!!: **Bueno, este espacio que me tomaré es para agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior, disculparme por la tardanza y eso; muchas gracias a **, ayu-chaan, , dark groW, Lynn Maide, Uchiha Diana, sharinganxcerezos, Alizeh.**

**Y a las chilenas que pasen y estén dentro de la zona del terremoto como yo, ojalá se encuentren bien y mucha fuerza.**

**Capítulo X: **Peace.

Orihime caminaba lentamente, frente a ella a una distancia considerable la figura de Ichigo comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño mediante el final del camino se acercaba; la chica suspiró un segundo antes de comenzar a correr para quedar cerca de su amigo. Los ojos de Ichigo se posaron en Orihime por un segundo y pudo ver la dificultad de la chica por mantenerse en pie. Cuando por fin salieron de la oscuridad y llegaron a las cercanías del hogar de Orihime, Ichigo se sentó en el piso afirmándose en Zangetsu, y con cuidado haló a Inoue hasta dejarla sentada a su lado.

"Los demás están en tu casa, hasta acá se siente el desborde de reiatsu de Renji."

"Pero deberíamos apresurarnos para curar a Kuchiki-san."

"Sí, pero primero cura tus heridas; debe doler." Ichigo desvió la mirada mientras apuntaba algún punto bajo la ropa de Orihime; ella sonrió mientras invocaba sus Shun Shun Rikka. La barrera los rodeó a ambos mientras sus ropas y heridas eran restauradas con rapidez. "No tenías que interferir en la batalla como lo hiciste."

"Fui tu seguro de vida, creo."

"¿Por qué piensas que él no terminará traicionándote?"

"Porque no tiene razón para hacerlo. Me lo dijo una vez, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para significar una amenaza para nadie. Así que si puedo usar eso como ventaja para proteger a mis amigos y a él de una posible batalla innecesaria, lo haré."

"Tengo un motivo para luchar con él, y vencerlo."

"Lo sé."

"No voy a medirme porque tú… sientas algo."

"Lo sé, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime sonrió al momento de levantarse y abandonar la barrera que albergaba también a Ichigo; sus heridas estaban curadas así que mantenerse tan cerca del Shinigami no era necesario.

"Inoue, vamos." Los ojos de la chica se dirigieron a Ichigo, que con agilidad se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a donde el reiatsu de sus amigos se concentraba. "Tenemos que ayudar a Rukia"

"Sí, Kurosaki-kun."

Si Ichigo hubiese podido escapar; por seguro el Shinigami hubiese deseado hacerlo. La atmósfera entre ellos era extraña. Estaba feliz de que ella hubiese vuelto a sonreír, pero no le agradaba saber que la razón era por la presencia de uno de sus más peligrosos enemigos; la impotencia que sentía por no ser capaz de impedir aquella dolorosa relación y el posible desenlace era en verdad inimaginable.

Caminar junto a ella como si nada pasase era un poco incómodo, ella sonreía ampliamente y estaba ajena completamente a sus preocupaciones.

"¡Ichigo!" El grito de Renji lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aún faltaba para llegar al lugar de dónde habían sido raptados. "¡Acá!"

"¿Renji?" Comprendiendo la situación, el Shinigami pelinaranja agarró a la chica junto a él por el brazo y se elevó hasta uno de los techos de donde su compañero de labores lo esperaba con el rostro lleno de enojo. "¿Por qué estás acá? ¿Dónde está Rukia?"

"En Urahara… la casa de Inoue quedó completamente destruida y pronto se repletó de curiosos y las autoridades de este mundo."

"¡Ay, no!" Inoue cubrió su boca para evitar gritar, después de todo a ella sí podían verla. "Entonces van a buscarme, quizá yo debería ir…"

"No, Sería sospechoso si vas vestida así y dices que no estabas en casa." Ichigo apuntó la camisola que Inoue vestía. "Será mejor que vuelvas mañana y digas que dormiste en casa de alguien."

"Ichigo tiene razón, por el momento lo mejor será reunirnos todos…"

Los ojos de Inoue vagaron del rostro comprensivo de su amigo a las duras facciones de Renji, y asintiendo con la cabeza fue tomada por Ichigo para dirigirse al lugar de reunión.

******

Orihime intentaba no prestar atención a la plática que llevaba Urahara con los demás, luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por prestarle completa atención al sonido de las aves. Casi había quedado implícito que ella no tomaría parte de esa reunión cuando le dijeron que lo mejor sería descansar; pero tampoco tenía ganas de refutarlo, después de todo dolía saber que estaba en medio de algo tan peligroso como la situación en la que se encontraban.

"_¡BASTA! YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ÉL CUANDO SEA EL MOMENTO…"_

Orihime se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ichigo alzarse de esa forma; era obvio que él intentaba hacer las cosas de modo que fuera menos traumático para ella, pero que se expusiera a discusiones la hacía sentir un poco culpable.

Era obvio que para los demás lo mejor era terminar de una buena vez, pero tampoco sabía qué o quién era lo que dirigía las acciones de Ulquiorra y anteriormente, de Gemini. La discusión que se llevaba a cabo fuera del cuarto en que Orihime se encontraba se detuvo, y por un momento pareció que murmuraban para evitar que pudiese escuchar. Distinguía perfectamente la voz de Ichigo y la de Rukia intentando controlarlo.

Una sonrisa repleta de tristeza se apoderó de los labios de la pelirroja, y levantándose sin meter demasiado ruido comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa que Urahara le había facilitado al llegar al lugar; cuando nuevamente estuvo con su vestimenta anterior, saltó por la ventana de la habitación intentando ser lo más cautelosa posible, aunque sabía que se darían cuenta esperaba tener tiempo para alejarse lo suficiente.

No sabía que podía correr de esa manera pero tampoco tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en sus capacidades físicas.

Giró en una esquina y ahí estaba su casa, rodeada por cintas de peligro y por gente mirando interesada. No era el momento de que la vieran y menos vestida así, por lo que se escabulló por los alrededores y comenzó a escalar con dificultad por las tuberías. Sus dedos dolían y pronto su peso se hizo insostenible; Orihime cerró sus ojos cuando se supo cayendo al suelo de una altura por lo menos, considerable, pero los abrió de golpe cuando fue 'rescatada'.

"Kuro..."

"Después de todo, ese Shinigami no siempre está protegiendo a quienes, según él, le importan." La voz calma de Ulquiorra hizo que su corazón se acelerara, se sentía un poco estúpida por haberse caído frente a él, pero cuando estuvo en el interior de su hogar de nuevo olvidó aquel nerviosismo. "Debo marcharme, mi presencia ya fue notada…"

Ulquiorra se dispuso a desaparecer del lugar, pero Orihime sostuvo su brazo, impidiéndoselo. Los ojos de la mujer le indicaban lo mucho que deseaba que no se marchase; el Arrancar se sentía bastante incómodo, sentía acercarse los reiatsu ya conocidos y debía irse antes de hacer algún tipo de espectáculo.

"Ven conmigo" La mente de Ulquiorra se sintió un poco confusa, sentía que había dicho aquellas palabras antes, pero seguramente no era importante. "Se acercan."

******

De un momento a otro, Orihime se encontró en un lugar conocido muy bien por ella, sujeta firmemente por el Arrancar como para evitar que le sucediese algo. En los brazos de su enemigo se sentía profundamente segura, y mientras más momentos era capaz de disfrutar junto a él, sus sentimientos fluían libremente; no quería separarse porque odiaba pensar que todo pudiese ser una ilusión creada por su mente para alejarla de la triste realidad.

"¿Por qué me afirmas de esa forma?" La voz de Ulquiorra alejó cualquier temor, y con seriedad se separó para mirarlo.

"¿Esto… no es peligroso?"

"Burakku-sama no perdería el poco tiempo que tiene en una débil humana." Por más cierto que fuesen, esas palabras sonaban algo crueles. "Y aunque lo hiciera… hay algo que aún deseo saber por lo que no está dentro de mis planes permitir que tu vida se desperdicie de una forma tan absurda."

Orihime sonrió sin obtener una respuesta por parte del frío ser frente a ella; quería saber qué era con exactitud lo que significaba para él, pero por el momento le bastaba saber que él también estaba a gusto junto a ella.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra comenzaron a vagar por la figura de la chica, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba; sin preocuparse del significado de sus acciones, levantó la ropa de la chica, pero antes de que pudiese ver algo, Orihime lo empujó con fuerza, sonrojándose completamente al entender que el Arrancar sólo deseaba observar sus heridas.

"Esto… Ya no las tengo. Las curé y tampoco eran muy profundas."

"Creo que mi calidad de enemigo impide que pueda protegerte"

"No necesito que me protejas, porque no me importaría ser herida de nuevo si en ese momento puedo estar viéndote."

"Qué mujer tan extraña. Los humanos son criaturas estúpidas, pensando en otros antes que en sí mismos y permitiéndose sentimientos que los debilitan."

"Me pregunto si en algún momento comprenderás mis palabras."

"No lo creo."

"¿Te preocupas por mí?"

"Te lo he dicho antes, las emociones humanas no están presentes en mí."

"¿Entonces qué soy?" Orihime por primera vez se sintió ansiosa ante la respuesta. Quería saber por fin y directamente de la boca del Arrancar, aunque él dijera algo que pudiese hacerla sufrir. "Dímelo de una vez por todas, qué soy además de un aliado de Kurosaki-kun, qué es lo que te pasa cuando hablo de mis sentimientos… qué fue lo que sentiste cuando ese tipo estaba atacándome…"

"No esperes que diga algo para satisfacerte"

"No lo hago, por eso dime, aunque sean palabras de desprecio."

"No puedo decir que tengo sentimientos negativos hacia ti, pero tampoco puedo aceptar que siento lo que llamas afecto; porque alguien como yo está lejos de poder entenderlo y porque somos demasiado diferentes en muchos aspectos. Si digo lo que esperas escuchar ¿Alegraría a tu alma?" Orihime negó con la cabeza, sin poder emitir sonido alguno. "Inoue Orihime, tus contradicciones te vuelven cada vez más interesante."

"Jaja… contradicciones. Te equivocas, simplemente quiero estar tranquila y pensando siempre en lo que sientes hace que mi corazón se inquiete. Como tu respuesta no fue claro, podría poner lo que quisiera en tus palabras pero no serían más que mentiras."

"Prefieres escuchar algo malo si es que fuese verdad"

"Prefiero saber lo que sucede antes de negar la realidad."

"La realidad es que estoy en un abismo y tú no puedes alcanzarme" Orihime comenzó a reír, y repentinamente sintió como las lágrimas fluían profusamente; su pecho dolía y las lágrimas no paraban. Podía sentir la mirada de Ulquiorra sobre ella pero era incapaz de observarlo sin sentir que estaban tan lejos, ella quería la verdad pero también deseaba que fuese distinta. No le importaba si tenía que vivir con ideales utópicos, sólo quería estar con él.

"¿Podrías… abrazarme?" Su pregunta era infantil, pero Ulquiorra accedió silenciosamente, rodeándola con sus brazos y hundiendo la cabeza de la mujer en su pecho. Ella afirmó su ropa sin dejar de llorar como si con eso el abismo del que él hablaba desapareciese. "No quiero que estés lejos, no quiero que luches ni que te lastimes. No me importa si me odias, sólo no luches y quédate a mi lado, renuncia a esta estúpida batalla…"

"Si me pides que deje con vida a ese Shinigami no lo haré."

Por alguna razón desconocida para Orihime, las conversaciones con él siempre terminaban tornándose completamente tortuosas. Odiaba ser absorbida por la crueldad de las palabras de Ulquiorra, y odiaba no ser capaz de alejarse de él. Se sentía abrumada, tanto que era incapaz de separarse para observarlo.

Repentinamente, la chica sintió como era alejada bruscamente de su refugio y obligada a alzar la vista; por largos segundos sintió como si la mirada de Ulquiorra la quemase, e incluso con aquella carencia de expresividad pareció decirle todo. No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, no entendía qué era exactamente lo que Ulquiorra quería o necesitaba expresar, por lo que lo único que podía hacer era respetar su silencio.

La mirada del Arrancar estaba fija en el rostro de la chica; se preguntó por primera vez cuánto podía dañarla sólo con palabras que para él estaban cargadas de realidad y deseó poder entender definitivamente lo que ella llamaba sentimientos.

Midiendo notoriamente su fuerza, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del mentón de Orihime, deslizándose con suavidad hasta el cuello de ella. Ulquiorra admiraba lo sublime de la fragilidad de la humana que descontrolaba su ser; con sólo un movimiento la vida de Orihime estaría en sus manos y aún así ella se mantenía impertérrita ante su cercanía.

"Cuando dije que tenías prohibido el alejarte, hablaba en serio." La voz de Orihime tembló ligeramente, temerosa ante la respuesta que pudiese recibir. "Si te alejas yo…"

"Dices que priorizas mi presencia a la de los que llamas amigos; ¿eso es lo que el corazón humano significa? Traición y miedo."

"Te equivocas; si los atacas, los defenderé."

"Entonces explícame qué es lo que quieres al hablar de prohibiciones." Ulquiorra pronunciaba cada palabra con cuidado. "Nunca se puede tener todo, y los humanos no entienden aquello."

"Ya veo. Si es así entonces, aprovecha este momento para terminar con la vida de tu enemigo, porque sigo siendo uno de ellos."

Ulquiorra se separó dubitativo de la chica. Cómo podía pedirle que acabase con su vida, si de una forma inexplicable, ella se había convertido en su todo; cómo siquiera podía pronunciar tales palabras tan descuidadamente, luego de haberse dedicado a confundirlo con palabras emocionales. Para él era incomprensible, sus propias reacciones escapaban de su entendimiento y deseó que su inestabilidad se detuviese.

Orihime eliminó la distancia entre ellos, y con decisión alzó una de las manos de Ulquiorra hasta su pecho, sujetando su mano sin soltarla. Sintió como los dedos del Arrancar temblaron casi imperceptiblemente, por lo que la chica se acercó más a él, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a milímetros; pudo notar como su corazón se aceleraba y estaba segura que él también lo notaba.

"Esto que sientes, como ya te lo he dicho… está latiendo por ti, por favor no hagas que deje de hacerlo." Orihime apoyó su mejilla contra la de él, sin soltar su mano. "Si puedo estar así, mi felicidad es completa. No quiero que esto termine, realmente no quiero aunque eso signifique que mis amigos queden en un segundo plano; porque no soy tonta o algo así, tengo claro que cuando llegue el momento nosotros…"

Ulquiorra cerró sus ojos y rodeó a Orihime con su brazo libre. Contra todos sus pronósticos, ella sabía que esa burbuja idílica no era eterna, y dejando de lado sus propias creencias, casi humanizándose por un momento, deseó que las utopías en las que los humanos solían creer fuese realizada; porque no importaba si era estúpido e irreal, necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le asegurase que ella seguiría ahí para él, siempre.

*****

*****

**Dark Natt al habla!! : **bueno, me quedó algo corto porque a parte de que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ahora mi inspiración está cortada y mis nervios están al borde. Recién hoy pude comunicarme con toda mi familia para saber si estaban bien y hoy también llegó la luz a mi casa; pasaron avisando que cortarán el agua y el panorama aquí en Chile es como post apocalíptico; lo único que puedo decir es que ojalá les haya gustado, y a mis compatriotas que pasan por aquí, ánimo, que lo que Chile más tiene es fuerza y vamos a salir adelante en esta desgracia; mis condolencias también a quién ha tenido pérdidas humanas, que aunque sé que es imposible que lean esto por lo menos en alma mando apoyo.

Y bueno, la luz me está parpadeando así que pronto se cortará de nuevo, por lo que sólo agradezco muchísimo los reviews y en cuanto pueda los contestaré.


	11. Deep and Green Abyss

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo XI: **Deep and Green Abyss.

Estar en aquel lugar suponía un peligro inminente, y el Arrancar tenía claro que lo único que en ese momento debía hacer, era proteger a la humana que ahora dormía a su lado, vulnerable a cualquier ataque. No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que era que ella confiase en él de esa forma ciega, pero extrañamente, algo dentro de él se alegraba de que esa confianza existiese.

Ulquiorra intentó moverse, pero la chica reclamaba entre sueños y lo obligaba a mantenerse quieto en su lugar. No sabía exactamente cuánto llevaba así, pero no podía permitirse el ser un blanco fácil, menos si eso significaba que la chica humana corriera riesgos.

"Despierta, mujer." Su voz sonó dulce mientras con su mano movía suavemente la cabeza de la chica para despertarla; Orihime se quejó un momento antes de abrir sus ojos y restregarlos con el dorso de su mano. Miró a su alrededor un poco desconcertada antes de reaccionar y reconocer el lugar.

"Buenos días."

Orihime se levantó con agilidad, seguida inmediatamente por Ulquiorra; la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica le daba a entender al Arrancar que ella estaba bien, y aunque para él no era una opción el imitar aquel acto humano, era agradable verla demostrar tan honestamente sus emociones. De alguna forma, estar los dos solos sin la interrupción de alguna batalla era refrescante.

El Arrancar comenzó a caminar, ordenando tácitamente a Orihime que lo siguiese, ella imitó a su acompañante sin objetar; observando el siniestro lugar que esta vez no la atemorizaba tanto como las veces anteriores, seguramente por estar junto al ser que más le importaba.

De vez en cuando, Ulquiorra se giraba sutilmente para ver qué tanta distancia llevaba con la chica, y disminuía considerablemente su velocidad de avance cuando notaba que la humana comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento; este gesto era agradecido con una risa algo tonta por parte de la chica, que intentaba al instante recuperar energías y seguirle el paso.

"Este lugar es enorme."

"Lo es."

"Y no hay mucha luz, es tétrico."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

Ulquiorra se detuvo abruptamente al pronunciar estas palabras, su cabeza dolió profundamente y comenzaron a pasarle mil imágenes por la mente, era desesperante ya que no tenían un orden exacto, sino que sólo eran retazos de vivencias. Entendía perfectamente que eran memorias pasadas, pero lo habían golpeado con violencia; tanto que fue incapaz de mantenerse en pie, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos.

Orihime lo alcanzó e intentó tocarlo, pero Ulquiorra la alejó bruscamente, como si el roce de la humana aumentara las puntadas en su cabeza.

"Ulquiorra, me has traído visitas." Los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron en sorpresa, la voz del que era su Señor había resonado en todo el lugar; debía sacar a la chica de ahí antes de que Burakku los alcanzara. "No corras, realmente me molesta que escapen."

Ulquiorra se levantó rápidamente y tomó a Orihime por el brazo para comenzar a correr; debía llevarla de regreso a su mundo donde podría ser protegida por el Shinigami, aunque eso significase dejarla.

Cuando la luz del sol destelló contra sus ojos, Orihime supo que ya estaba en su propio mundo, agradeció que Ulquiorra siguiese junto a ella aunque sabía que su presencia pronto sería detectada.

Orihime corría tras Ulquiorra, por lo que cuando él se detuvo de improviso, chocó contra su espalda.

Frente a ellos, un hombre de cabello negro y vestido con una hakama negra, los observaba con una sonrisa amplia, aplaudiendo como si hubiese visto algún espectáculo. Por instinto, Orihime se acercó a Ulquiorra y enredo sus dedos con los de él, sosteniendo ligeramente su mano; el poder que emanaba de ese hombre hacía que hasta la respiración se le dificultara, obviamente era mucho más poderoso que ella.

"Oh… ¡Qué linda escena!" Ulquiorra reconocía a Burakku, a pesar de nunca antes haberlo visto en esa forma; su poder era monstruoso y seguramente en un enfrentamiento directo no podría derrotarlo, por otro lado, también podía sentir dentro de él la energía que antes hubo pertenecido a Gemini. "Pero la verdad no me gusta ver a mis aliados tan amistosos con mis enemigos."

"Qu- " Sin que Ulquiorra u Orihime pudiesen verlo, Burakku estaba sosteniendo sus manos con firmeza, impidiendo que pudiera alejar a la chica. Sin pensarlo, quiso tomar su Zampakutou.

"Yo no haría eso ¿En serio crees que alcanzarías a desenfundar siquiera?"

"¡Ts-Tsubaki!"

La voz de Orihime tembló levemente, y aunque Tsubaki hizo el intento de atacar a Burakku, el pelinegro alcanzó a Tsubaki en el aire, obligando a Orihime a regresarlo antes de que fuese destruido. Burakku sonrió intentando esconder la molestia que sentía por haber dejado escapar a su presa; por otro lado, ver a Ulquiorra haciendo de escudo de la chica también hacía que sus emociones se descontrolaran, había corrido riesgos trayéndolo de vuelta para tener un sirviente leal y poderoso, pero ahora sólo veía una criatura confundida por sus propios pensamientos que osaba traicionarlo de la forma más burda que pudiese encontrar.

Intentando calmar la ira que oscilaba en su interior, Burakku hizo tronar sus dedos antes de llevar su mano a su cabello y deslizarla lentamente; quería tranquilizarse pues sabía que alterarse como lo estaba haciendo sólo lo llevaría a una destrucción segura; sus ojos estaban fijos en la pareja que no soltaba sus manos a pesar de saberse en peligro inminente; abrió su boca para hablar, pero sin siquiera poder emitir algún sonido, su espalda fue impactada directamente por el ataque de alguien que no había percibido. Había caído violentamente al piso, con su espalda destruida y escupiendo sangre, giró su cabeza para ver al gestor de aquel ataque y rió al ver como el Shinigami se preparaba para atacarlo nuevamente, armado con su máscara.

"¡Ja! Definitivamente debo calmarme…" Burakku se puso de pie sin tomar en cuenta sus heridas, observó por un segundo a Ulquiorra y maldijo el no haber tomado sus habilidades, en ese momento la regeneración le sería útil. Pero Ichigo no tenía intención de dejarlo descansar, y su espada chocaba contra Burakku incontables veces, seguidos por destructivos Getsuga que se encargaban de terminar el ataque cuando el enemigo quedaba fuera del rango de Zangetsu.

Repentinamente Burakku volvió a reír de forma desquiciada, mientras sentía como su piel era desgarrada por el filo de Zangetsu; Ichigo no entendía cómo podía disfrutar el estar siendo derrotado de esa forma y su desconcierto no lo dejó reaccionar al momento en que, de la boca de Burakku, salió un rayo similar a un cero; si no hubiese sido por su máscara, gran parte de su cabeza hubiese sido destruida. La sangre bajaba por el rostro de Ichigo, impidiendo que su visión fuera perfecta y abriéndole una brecha a Burakku para volver a atacarlo, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo y golpeando con brutalidad el cuerpo del Shinigami, rompiendo algunas de sus costillas. Ichigo vomitó una cantidad de sangre considerable mientras veía cómo su visión se nublaba por unos segundos.

Orihime cerró sus ojos al momento en que Burakku lanzó aquel ataque contra el rostro de Ichigo, pero inmediatamente había vuelto a posar su atención en la batalla para ver como su amigo quedaba completamente desorientado e imposibilitado para responder el golpe que le seguía; gritó el nombre del Shinigami con desesperación al darse cuenta de que no podría defenderse del próximo ataque y sin pensarlo, liberó su Santen Kesshun en dirección a su amigo, por lo menos eso detendría el impacto y ayudaría a Ichigo a reaccionar.

Tuvo el deseo de curarlo, pero no podría a menos que Burakku se alejase; estaba angustiándose rápidamente al ver como la situación se complicaba.

"¿Por qué no viene nadie más?" Orihime miró con ansiedad a Ulquiorra, quien mantenía sus ojos fijos en la batalla que se desataba frente a ellos. "¿Por qué?" La chica estaba demasiado inquieta, sabía perfectamente que la persona junto a ella no ayudaría a Ichigo, así que desechaba esa idea cada vez que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Pero no entendía por qué razón los demás no llegaban en auxilio; al contrario, el lugar estaba desierto.

"Burakku-sama ha sellado el lugar en cuanto recibió el primer Getsuga."

"¡Eso es imposible!"

"El poder de Burakku-sama va más allá de tu comprensión."

"Entonces tengo que ayudar a Kurosaki-kun, la sangre que sale de las heridas en su cabeza no lo dejan ver con claridad, y sus heridas internas pronto harán que se desvanezca."

"Si eso pasa, entonces Burakku-sama logrará sus objetivos. Kurosaki Ichigo no tenía oportunidad desde el principio, mucho menos ahora que Burakku-sama ha terminado el contenedor de su alma y ha absorbido el alma y poderes de Gemini." Orihime apretó la mano de Ulquiorra un momento antes de comenzar a deshacer el agarre; quería permanecer junto al Arrancar, pero no podía permitir que Ichigo arriesgase su vida por su egoísmo.

"Supongo que de verdad estamos en lados opuestos de un abismo ¿verdad?" Orihime sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia Ichigo, preparada para, por lo menos, evitar que Ichigo siguiera siendo lastimado tan brutalmente.

Ulquiorra miraba fijamente a la humana dirigirse hacia su propia muerte. No entendía por qué estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse aún sabiendo que era demasiado frágil como para soportar siquiera un simple golpe de Burakku; sus pensamientos se arremolinaban, debía ayudar al que ahora era su Señor, pero en él comenzaban a primar los deseos de arriesgar todo por proteger a la irracional chica.

Estaba decidida a ayudar a Ichigo de la forma que fuese, y por esa razón cada vez que Burakku destrozaba su escudo, volvía a usarlo; no podía pedirle a Ulquiorra que ayudase, eran enemigos y estaba fuera de discusión el depender de él y por esta misma razón debía valerse por sí sola.

"Koten-" La chica sintió como era halada por su brazo antes de poder terminar su frase, por un segundo sintió miedo de estar siendo atacada por Burakku, él era horriblemente fuerte y su velocidad sobrepasaba cualquier límite de comprensión; sin embargo, cuando vio al Arrancar desenfundar su espada al mismo tiempo que la alejaba se tranquilizó completamente. Movió sus labios dispuesta a hablarle, pero con una sola mirada de Ulquiorra, entendió que debía callar.

"Tu poder no servirá. Me encargaré desde ahora" El Arrancar se posicionó frente a ella, dándole la espalda. "_Tozase, Murciélago" _Orihime vio como Ulquiorra liberaba su zampakutou y como luego alcanzaba su segunda etapa; su reiatsu era demasiado fuerte y parecía consumirla al verlo tan de cerca. "No responderé si es que terminó matando también a ese Shinigami." La mirada de Orihime denotó por unos segundos la preocupación por estas palabras, pero rápidamente la amabilidad se volvió a apoderar de sus ojos a tiempo que sonreía.

"Entendido."

Sin nada más que hacer sino confiar en él, vio cómo atacaba directamente a Burakku. Nuevamente no podía hacer más que observar, y sus recuerdos le recordaban lo terrible que había sido aquella batalla pasada, rogaba porque todos salieran sanos y salvos y sobretodo que Ulquiorra no estuviese corriendo ningún peligro.

Ichigo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido de ver a Ulquiorra atacando al que se suponía era su superior; se levantó con dificultad e intentó unirse con rapidez a la batalla; entre los dos comenzaban a lograr mejores resultados que cuando Ichigo luchaba sin ayuda, sin embargo Burakku sólo se reía cada vez que su cuerpo era cortado o destruido; el dolor que sentía era demasiado, pero no podía negar que lo extasiaba estar siendo atacado por dos seres tan poderosos como lo eran el Arrancar y el Shinigami.

Los ataques de Ulquiorra eran mucho más certeros que los que lanzaba Ichigo, y esto era sabido por Burakku que veía como sus propios ataques eran recibidos sin problemas por el Arrancar y como el Shinigami ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su ritmo. Su sonrisa se amplió al momento en que vio como la Lanza de Ulquiorra iba directo hacia él y como Ichigo se lanzaba a atacarlo para evitar que escapase; como sabiendo que no sería capaz de escapar del lugar, Burakku tomó a Zangetsu, sintiendo como la hoja de la Zampakutou desgarraba su mano y haló al Shinigami hacia él, usándolo de escudo.

El grito de Orihime llamando a Ichigo molestó al Arrancar, a él no le hubiese importado atravesar tanto al Shinigami como a Burakku, pero era obvia la importancia que la mujer le daba a su amigo. Una imagen se vino a su cabeza, el sonido de la voz de la chica gritando casi desgarradoramente por compasión y el Shinigami siendo atravesado; frunció ligeramente el ceño al momento en que desviaba intencionalmente su ataque y veía como metros más allá una explosión destruía algunas construcciones. No tenía tiempo para meditar sobre aquel recuerdo, pero no quería volver a escuchar a la humana suplicando y menos si estaba en sus manos evitar ver aquellos ojos completamente impactados.

"¡Vas a matarme a mí también!" La voz del Shinigami lo devolvió a la realidad; ni siquiera se molestó en negar aquella acusación pues gran parte de su ser le decía que la vida de aquel Shinigami era un obstáculo.

Cada vez que Burakku atacaba y lograba darle a alguno de los dos, Orihime sentía su pecho apretarse y debía respirar con profundidad para alejar la preocupación que la dejaba sin aliento; de vez en cuando miraba a su alrededor para ver si alguno de sus amigos lograba llegar hasta ellos, pero sólo veía soledad. Ni siquiera parecía haber humanos alrededor.

Se distrajo por un segundo, pero nuevamente los ojos de la chica siguieron la figura del Arrancar, que esta vez era lanzado metros más allá luego de haber sido golpeado violentamente por Burakku. Era imposible que aquel monstruo pudiera atacar aún cuando su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos, y sobretodo era aterrador pensar que el cuerpo de Ulquiorra hubiese recibido tal daño con un solo ataque.

"¡Santen-!"

"¡No vengas!" El grito de Ulquiorra la paralizó; él, quien no expresaba sus emociones en ningún momento, parecía ser consumido por el terror al verla correr hacia él. No entendió la razón pero ésta llegó de golpe a su mente cuando fue golpeada por Burakku y arrojada contra Ichigo.

"¡Ah! Sí que te quiere Ulquiorra, hasta arriesga su miserable vida para salvarte. Si no te hubieras interpuesto hasta te habría concedido el permanecer junto a esa mujer, pero al parecer vale más muerta que viva… lo mismo contigo." Burakku se preparó para ultimar a Ulquiorra, que aún regeneraba sus piernas, por lo que estaba imposibilitado para salir de ahí, Burakku reía despreocupándose de Ulquiorra al verlo vulnerable, sin embargo el Arrancar aprovechando este descuido, creo y atacó con su lanza, atravesando y destrozando parte del cuerpo de Burakku.

Sabía que no sería suficiente y que tenían que destruir completamente su cuerpo, pero el Shinigami estaba lejos y su cuerpo debía regenerarse un poco más; su mirada vagó hasta donde la chica humana que estaba arrodillada y limpiando la sangre que salía de su cabeza debido al choque directo contra Ichigo; si no hacía algo la vida de aquella humana corría severo peligro y estaba fuera de todo razonamiento el permitir que ella fuese lastimada. Llevado por el deseo de salvarlo, utilizó su cola para atravesar a Burakku y luego enrollarla alrededor del cuerpo del sujeto que luchaba por separarse.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" Su voz alcanzó al Shinigami que había logrado acercarse lo suficiente "No tendrás otra oportunidad de derrotarnos."

"¿¡De qué estás hablando! No atacaré mientras estés ahí tirado. Además…" Ichigo desvió su mirada hacia Orihime quien observaba en shock la escena, entendiendo el por qué de que el Arrancar mantuviese prisionero a Burakku.

"¡Hazlo!"

"No está bien ganar de esa forma, puedo derrotarlo por mí mismo."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, no me interesa si tú mueres o si tu mundo es destruido, pero te mataré con mis propias manos si dejas que la vida de ella se desperdicie por tu ineptitud."

"Jaja, Ulquiorra ¿te sacrificarás?" Burakku rió, ya había dejado de luchar, confiado de que Ichigo no acabaría con el Arrancar.

Ichigo observaba con determinación al Arrancar que tenía los movimientos de Burakku limitados; no deseaba hacer algo como lo que él le pedía, pero entendía la situación y su cuerpo estaba bastante lastimado. No podía asegurar que si el Arrancar moría, su poder como Shinigami fuese suficiente para destruir a Burakku y no quería utilizar en exceso el poder de su Hollow interno ya que terminaría hiriendo a todos. Miró por última vez a Orihime y murmuró palabras de disculpa que la chica sólo pudo entender al leer sus labios; Zangetsu quedó alzada en el aire y volviendo a utilizar su máscara, el grito del Getsuga Tenshou se fundió con las súplicas de la mujer que corría hacia ellos con dificultad y la risa desquiciada de Burakku.

Corría con todo lo que tenía pero su angustia mermaba en sus movimientos y tropezó un par de veces antes de siquiera alcanzar su objetivo. Al ver como el Getsuga de Ichigo comenzaba a gestarse en Zangetsu. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos cuando el poder del Shinigami golpeó directamente a Burakku, arrasando junto a él con el Arrancar.

Su boca estaba abierta y en su garganta había quedado atrapado un grito, que lentamente comenzaba a liberarse. Pudo ver como el Shinigami desviaba su mirada luego de ver su reacción pero no le importaba más que alcanzar el cuerpo destrozado de Ulquiorra.

Pasó junto a Ichigo, chocando contra él pero sin detenerse y cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo destruido del Arrancar; sólo tenía parte de su torso y uno de sus brazos pero sus facciones seguían impertérritas ante esto.

Burakku había quedado pulverizado junto con el cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Orihime mantenía sus manos apoyadas en el charco de sangre, incapaz de tocar su cuerpo por miedo a terminar de destrozarlo; sus lágrimas brotaban como riachuelos y su boca se movía formando palabras ininteligibles.

A la distancia podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos que ahora podían acercarse luego de que Burakku hubiese sido destruido; pero Ichigo caminó en dirección a ellos para impedir que se acercasen al lugar donde Orihime se encontraba junto con Ulquiorra. No podía evitar sentirse culpable pero había sido una petición del Arrancar priorizando la vida de Orihime, por lo que intentaba dejar de lado cualquier sentimiento de culpa.

"¡Maldita sea, Ichigo!" La lucha de Rukia por intentar avanzar era infructuosa, el Shinigami usaba su cuerpo lastimado como barrera mientras veía como el resto de sus compañeros y amigos comprendía en silencio la situación.

* * *

Ulquiorra observaba en silencio a la mujer que ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarlo; sus recuerdos fluían con libertad en su cabeza, pero no le importaba mucho ahora que sería incapaz de juntarlos con las nuevas memorias. Suspiró al ver que la chica estaba entrando en una crisis de pánico.

"Tus amigos ahora estarán a salvo y no tendrás que debatirte entre ellos o yo." Su voz por primera vez sonó con amargura al ver como la chica se esforzaba por sonreírle mientras sus lágrimas no paraban de caer. "Creo que hasta aquí llego, mujer."

"N-no… yo puedo sanarte, puedo curar tus heridas."

"Entre el poder de Burakku y el del Shinigami, serás incapaz de curarme."

"No puedes." Orihime murmuró débilmente. "¡No puedes irte!"

Ulquiorra observaba a la mujer silenciosamente, y como si su cuerpo se moviese por sí solo, su mano se alzó sin alcanzar a la mujer.

"¿Tienes miedo?" Estas palabras hicieron que Orihime fuera incapaz de contener los sollozos; odiaba aquella pregunta pues ahora entendía que el significado iba más allá del simple temor. Claro que estaba asustada, pero no del Arrancar, sino de saber que nuevamente estaba a punto de perderlo.

"Tengo miedo…" Orihime levantó su mano y temblorosa junto sus dedos con los de Ulquiorra antes de sostenerla con delicadeza, logrando el agarre que tiempo atrás había sido incapaz de alcanzar y sintiendo como todos sus sentimientos la sobrepasaban. Sus sollozos y gimoteos aumentaban conforme pasaban los segundos y mantenía sujeta la mano de Ulquiorra como si con eso evitase el final de todo.

"Otra vez puedo ver el corazón." Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de par en par al escuchar estas palabras, y vio como el cuerpo el Arrancar comenzaba a desaparecer tal como lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

"No… no, no, no…" Orihime intento alcanzar el cuerpo de Ulquiorra pero este se disolvía en el aire. "Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo… ¡Tengo miedo!"

"Ya veo…"

La mano de Ulquiorra se desvaneció entre la de Orihime, dejándola con su mano estirada y con su mirada perdida en el lugar donde segundos antes el Arrancar la observaba con algo de tristeza. Su mentón temblaba y observando la mano que antes sostuvo a la del ser que amaba, llevó su antebrazo hasta sus ojos, cubriendo las lágrimas que era incapaz de contener.

* * *

Ichigo era curado por Tessai mientras los demás intercambiaban palabras sobre la situación recién acontecida, cuando la sorpresa se apoderó de su expresión al escuchar el grito de Orihime. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia donde ella estaba, entendió la razón al no ver al Arrancar.

¿Ella lo odiaría? No estaba seguro, pero en ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de acercarse a ella. El Shinigami apartó su mirada, volviéndola inmediatamente al sentir a la Shinigami pelinegra pasar junto a él en dirección a Orihime.

Las manos de Rukia se posaron suavemente sobre el cabello de Orihime, mientras sentía como las lágrimas de la chica mojaban su vestimenta. Era la primera vez que la veía de esta forma y se sentía sorprendentemente impotente.

La pelirroja estaba destrozada y deseó poder desaparecer junto al Arrancar que nuevamente la abandonaba en aquel abismo de soledad. En su mente seguía la imagen de aquellos fríos ojos verdes que por segundos parecieron eternos y profundos; tanto que podría haberse perdido en aquel verde abismo si eso le permitía estar junto a él por siempre.

* * *

**NdA: **Me tardé porque he tenido unos problemas, pero esta semana me dediqué a actualizar y aquí tengo el capítulo de este fic; sufrí escribiéndolo pero todo tiene una explicación así que no me maldigan por lo que hice en este capítulo.

Les juro que agradezco muchísimo que lean mi historiaa y como hoy tengo tiempo responderé los reviews!

**Brenda Hyuga xD: **Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, fue completamente Ulquihime.

**Annie-Chan90: **Ah, ojalá que tu familia también esté bien como la mía y que estén saliendo adelante con todo eso que pasó, que realmente fue terrible. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Caro!: **Dios, justo leías mi fic y a la madrugada hubo terremoto xD… pero por lo menos no tuviste pérdidas humanas que son lo que más se siente y ojalá este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Mamori anazaki: **Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y un saludo desde aquí!.

**Dark GroW: **Supongo que ahora también habrás estado algo ansiosa por la demora en este capítulo, pero aquí está y espero no decepcionarte con lo ocurrido, pero todo tiene una razón.

**SaraKem: **Me alegra que pienses que dejo la intriga al final de cada cap, porque eso anima a que quieras leer el que sigue. De verdad espero que hayas disfrutado esta entrega.

**Ulquiorra is my boyfriend: **Primero que todo, decirte que tu nick es muy sugestivo xD Dios, es que sí… saber que enamorarte de alguien que no debes deja un sabor distinto a las vivencias por lo que terminas queriendo más. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Ayu-chaan: **Hola! Gracias por el animo y espero que te haya gustado la continuación del capítulo.

**UchihaDiana: **Me alegra que te hayas dado el tiempo de dejar un review, realmente me gusta escribir y saber que a la gente le gusta siempre es un aliciente para seguir haciéndolo; esperando que te haya gustado este episodio, me despido.

**Ddeismile: **Wow, me alegra que hayas dejado un review por cada capítulo que leíste, me imagino que te debes haber tirado una buena cantidad de tiempo leyendo el fic desde el principio xD. Ojalá te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo.

**Salande Lisbeth: **Pues sí, cuesta encontrar fics Ulquihime, y los que hay son casi todos oneshot. Sobre lo de no hacer OoC… me cuesta bastante porque acostumbro a escribir universos alternos y OoC por lo que escribir canon resulta más agotador de lo que pensé que sería xD.

**Ulquiihime2101: **Pues si el manga hubiese tenido más UlquiHime todas las fanáticas estaríamos con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja; ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo, un saludo.

**Kim Jeevas: **Me alegra que te engancharas con una pareja hetero, yo soy también fan del yaoi y sé que muchas veces ese género es mejor que uno con parejas hetero, pero que felicidad que haya logrado engancharte con el UlquiHime xD

Bueno! Sin nada más que agregar y feliz de que me lean, y obviamente esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, me despido con un beso para todas!

DN.


	12. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Ichigo caminó hasta Orihime y la observó fijamente; no sabía cuáles eran las palabras que debía decirle a su amiga, pero no podía dejar de pensar que era su culpa el hecho de que ahora ella tuviese aquella expresión llena de dolor.

Sus ojos estaban como idos y aunque de sus labios no saliese sonido alguno, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

"Inoue" El Shinigami alzó la voz, captando la atención de la pelirroja. "Tengo que hablarte."

"Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime alzó su mirada y se sintió confundida al ver la expresión en la cara del Shinigami; era obvio para ella que Ichigo se sentía culpable pero ella no intentaba cargarlo con la culpa por algo que no se podía evitar; quiso hablarle y explicarle que estaba todo bien, que a pesar de todo ella seguía queriendo estar junto a él y los demás pues eran casi su familia; no obstante, era incapaz de pronunciarse ante el Shinigami que rogaba silencioso por palabras tranquilizadoras.

"La llevaré donde pueda descansar." Rukia declaró para cortar la tensión en el ambiente, lo incomodaba en cierta forma que ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de expresarse con sinceridad. Entendía la posición del Shinigami pero también tenía la suficiente delicadeza para percatarse de la profundidad de lo que existía entre el enemigo y Orihime. "¡Ichigo!"

"¿Ah?"

"Te digo que la llevaré a un sitio donde pueda descansar, lo mejor es que regreses a casa."

"Yo la…"

"¡No!" La voz de Rukia resonó en el lugar, dejando atónito al Shinigami. "Tienes que volver a casa; yo me encargaré." Ichigo miró a Orihime unos segundos, quería protestar pero no se atrevió.

"Entiendo."

La chica que aún seguía sobrepasada por la tristeza ni siquiera alzó su mirada en el momento en que se encontró sola junto a la pelinegra; no podía decir nada. Temía que sus palabras recriminasen en alguna forma las acciones de sus amigos y no deseaba dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

Entonces, sintió el brazo de Rukia rodearla para poder levantarla; sin negarse, se dejó guiar por la Shinigami hasta una esquina donde volvió a su Gigai. Orihime la miró de reojo y sonrió débilmente; ella podía ser fría pero era obvio que estaba preocupada.

"Kuchiki-san, lo mejor será ir donde Tatsuki." Su voz sonó mucho más fina de lo que en realidad era, pero la pelinegra se sintió aliviada de volver a escucharla.

"Sí, seguramente sea lo mejor."

"Esto… Kuchiki-san, no es necesario que me acompañes."

"¿Por qué? Estás herida ¿no?"

"No en realidad, sólo un par de golpes." Sonrió agotada.

"Bueno, no sólo el físico se lastima."

Orihime se detuvo un instante, apretando su mandíbula y aguantando la respiración por unos segundos; entendía a la perfección el punto de Rukia, pero no podía dejar que la vieran débil y vulnerable.

Luego de unos segundos en que no dijo ni hizo nada, Orihime volvió a caminar; ni siquiera fue capaz de volver a emitir sonido alguno, pues no quería sentirse deprimida y cada vez que hablaba sus pensamientos se llenaban del anhelo de volver a ver a quien la había ayudado a descubrir sentimientos mucho más profundos que los que alguna vez sintió por Ichigo.

No supo por cuánto caminó junto a Rukia, pero sin darse cuenta se encontró frente al hogar de su mejor amiga, esperando que alguien respondiera. Rukia la miraba de tanto en tanto para comprobar su estado, y volvía a mirar al frente al darse cuenta de que el rostro de Orihime estaba completamente entristecido.

Un suave sonido les indicó que la puerta se abría y repentinamente un golpe azotó el umbral.

"¿¡Qué pasó!" el grito de Tatsuki resonó. "¡Estás toda golpeada!"

"Tatsuki-chan…"

Sin poder decir nada más, Orihime se dejó caer contra Tatsuki, liberando el llanto contenido y empapando la ropa de su amiga.

Rukia bajó la mirada ante la escena; era primera vez que veía de esa forma a Orihime y le afectaba más de lo que pensó.

"Arisawa-san, la dejo a tu cargo."

"¡Espera!" Tatsuki no pudo moverse para detener a Rukia, quien se alejó en silencio dejando a las dos chicas en la puerta. "Orihime…"

Suspiró con preocupación mientras la guiaba hasta la habitación intentando no llamar la atención de nadie; a pesar de que esto era algo complicado debido al estado de la pelirroja.

"Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime se separó de su amiga intentando calmarse. "Soy tan tonta. Debo ser la peor persona por pensar así, pero no puedo ver a Kurosaki-kun a los ojos porque… porque entonces quiero culparlo pero no fue su culpa…"

"¿Ichigo? ¡¿Te hizo algo? Si es así yo misma…"

"Él sólo cumplía su deber y arriesgué a todos por mi egoísmo. También a él…"

"¿Él?" Tatsuki miraba a Orihime en silencio, se le hizo obvio que ella ya no hablaba de Ichigo, entonces recordó la forma en que había regresado de su 'secuestro'. "¿Aquella persona?"

Orihime sonrió tristemente, pidiendo tácitamente que el tema se dejase hasta allí; Tatsuki guardó silencio mientras le ayudaba a cambiar su ropa, contándole cosas banales hasta que su mejor amiga se durmió. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo aún en sueños por aquel que ya no estaba junto a ella.

* * *

El viento jugaba con su cabello mientras caminaba por aquel parque donde se había encontrado por primera vez con él. Quitó el delgado mechón de cabello que se cruzó por su rostro y levantó la mirada al cielo, viendo como el sol resplandecía en aquel día de verano.

Habían pasado cerca de dos años y – aunque no fue fácil – su vida había retornado completamente a la normalidad.

"¡Es hora de ir a casa!" estiró sus brazos y suspiró profundamente; cuando un golpe la hizo desequilibrarse hasta caer al suelo.

"Caminar sin mirar al frente es peligroso."

La expresión de Orihime se pasmó. Su rostro estaba fijo en el suelo y sus manos se empuñaron contra la tierra, incapaz de alzar el rostro para enfrentar a la persona con la cual segundos antes había chocado. Conocía aquella voz y eso la llenó de sentimientos encontrados.

¿Era posible? No lo sabía, pero tuvo miedo de enfrentarse a aquella realidad.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Orihime se levantó rápidamente y sin alzar la mirada comenzó a limpiar su ropa como forma de distraerse a sí misma. "Lamento haber chocado, estaba distraída."

"Eso es obvio. Si hubieses ido de frente podrías haberme visto, con tu distracción es como si yo no existiera."

"Porque sólo existe lo que tus ojos ven…" Orihime levantó su rostro por fin e intentó mantenerse firme ante lo que veía.

"¿Disculpa?"

Se quedó en silencio, observando al hombre frente a ella.

Sus ojos turquesa la miraban en profundidad, casi clavándola y su cabello caía casual sobre su frente, su boca estaba rígida mientras la analizaba y su expresión seguía igual de fría a como la recordaba.

"¿Te golpeaste alguna parte?"

"¡No!" Orihime rió nerviosa. "Es que me pareces conocido…"

"Lo dudo. No llevo mucho aquí."

Orihime estaba confundida. El hombre era sumamente pálido, y sus ojos resaltaban con la oscuridad de su cabello. Se cuestionó un segundo por si imaginaba cosas, pero el parecido al Arrancar era innegable y esto le provocaba un remolino de emociones.

"¡Ah! ¿¡Tú estás bien!"

"Eso parece."

"Yo… ¡creo que me golpeé la cabeza!" Una de las cejas del hombre se alzó ante la repentina declaración. La chica era bastante extraña pero por alguna razón se sentía cómodao conversándole a aquella desconocida. Sus reacciones exageradas no le molestaban, como si supiera desde siempre que aquella exagerada felicidad era parte de ella y como si aquella conversación casual ya formase parte de ambos.

"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? Pero si no caíste así…" Orihime sonrió mientras tocaba su cabeza. "¿Por aquí hay algún hospital? Quizá deba acompañarte."

"¡Por favor!"

Orihime dijo con efusividad, recordando uno de los consejos de Tatsuki ante alguna invitación de un chico.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente esperando que el chico de cabello negro la siguiera. Una sonrisa amplia se grabó en sus labios.

"¿Sabes qué es lo raro?" Orihime volteó bruscamente hasta quedar de frente junto a él, quien la miraba con cierta distancia. "Que no me das miedo."Los ojos de él se abrieron ampliamente y el bolso que llevaba en una de sus manos cayó bruscamente contra el piso.

Aquellas palabras lo confundieron en demasía pero dentro de él la tranquilidad lo embargó. Sin entender por qué, agradecía silenciosamente que aquella chica desconocida no le temiera, se agachó para recoger sus cosas y siguió caminando sin decir nada.

" Eres rara-"

"Orihime." ella dijo con una sonrisa. Él se sorprendió ante la repentina interrupción, como si aquella chica hubiese sabido lo que seguía luego de sus palabras.

"Eres rara, _Orihime_."

"Um… Creo que alguna vez nos vimos... no sé, compartimos algo."

"¿Qué?" sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella, y segundos después algo lo llevó a levantar una de sus manos, mirándola fijamente.

Orihime rió suavemente ante el desconcierto de su acompañante mientras observaba su mano, alzada.

El hombre suspiró sin decir nada y siguió su camino junto a la extrovertida chica; quizá ella tenía razón y en algún momento habían compartido algo. Tal vez en otro tiempo, en otro lugar o en otra vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Después de mucho, mucho tiempo por fin actualizo el final. La verdad lo tenía hace un montón pero por cosas de la vida no había tenido el tiempo de usar el computador, así que me atrasé y todo eso.

Quería hacer un final lindo y realista, tampoco podía tirar a Ulqui de forma Arrancar de nuevo, así que pensé "Ah, una resurrección." Así Orihime y él tendrían el tiempo de conocerse desde el principio y con otras realidades.

Ojalá les haya gustado y gracias por leer el fic, les amo *-*

Gracias por leer y especial a quienes dejaron un R/R. Reeditaré esto para contestarlos todos, por el momento agradecimientos a:

**ddeiSmile, Succube Noir, Orihime Sweet Princess, ****Mamori Anazaki, ayu-chaan, Lynnmaide, Luminia, hanna-chan, francylia239, Camille Schiffer, yuuna-chan8.**

**Y obviamente a las demás chicas que me dejaron un comentario durante todo el fic, gracias gracias. *-***

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
